Fifty Shades of Sehun (HunHan Ver)
by battosai69
Summary: -CHAP 9 IS UP!- [Remake dari novel Fifty Shades of Grey] HunHan/GS. Mengisahkan tentang hubungan percintaan antara seorang mahasiswi dan pekerja paruh-waktu bernama Xi Luhan dengan seorang pebisnis muda bernama Oh Sehun.
1. Chapter 1

**Fifty Shades Of Sehun**

**(Remake from Fifty Shades of Grey)**

**Cast: Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, and Other**

**Rated : M**

**Warning : GenderSwitch (GS) for uke , typo(s)**

**Desclaimer : ff ini bukan milik sai. ff ini sai remake dari novel fifty shades of grey, semuanya sama sai hanya mengubah nama tokohnya.**

**\- Chapter 1 -**

Aku menggerutu dengan frustrasi pada diri sendiri didepan cermin. Sialan rambutku - susah untuk ditata, dan sialan Do Kyungsoo karena sakit dan memilih aku untuk cobaan ini. aku harus belajar untuk ujian akhirku, yang mana minggu depan, namun di sini aku mencoba untuk menyikat rambutku agar mau menurut. Aku tidak mau tidur ketika rambutku basah. Aku tidak mau tidur ketika rambutku basah. Membaca mantra ini beberapa kali, aku mencoba, sekali lagi, untuk bisa dirapikan dengan sisir. Aku memutar mata dengan geram dan menatap pada gadis pucat berambut cokelat dengan mata biru yang terlalu besar untuk wajahnya, menatap ke arahku, dan menyerah. Satu-satunya pilihanku adalah untuk menahan rambut bandelku menjadi poni dan berharap bahwa aku kelihatan setengah rapi.

Kyungsoo adalah teman sekamarku, dan dia telah memilih hari ini dari semua hari yang lain untuk menyerah pada flu.

Oleh karena itu, dia tidak bisa melakukan wawancara yang sudah dia rencanakan, dengan seorang taipan mega-Industrialis yang aku belum pernah dengar, untuk koran mahasiswa. Jadi aku telah mengajukan diri. aku punya ujian akhir untuk diselesaikan, satu esai yang harus selesai, dan aku seharusnya bekerja siang ini, tetapi tidak - hari ini aku harus menyetir seratus enam puluh lima mil ke pusat kota Seattle dalam rangka bertemu dengan CEO misterius dari OH Enterprises Holdings Inc. Sebagai seorang pengusaha luar biasa dan penyumbang dana utama Universitas kami, waktunya sangat berharga.

Jauh lebih berharga dari waktuku - tapi dia telah menyetujui Kyungsoo untuk wawancara. Sebuah kudeta nyata, dia memberitahuku. Sialan kegiatan ekstra kurikulernya.

Kyungsoo meringkuk di sofa di ruang tamu.

"Lu, maafkan aku. Butuh waktu sembilan bulan untuk wawancara ini. Ini akan memakan waktu enam untuk menjadwal ulang, dan kita berdua sudah lulus saat itu." Sebagai editor, aku tidak bisa mengabaikannya. Tolonglah," Kyungsoo memohon padaku dengan suara serak, suara orang sakit tenggorokan. Bagaimana dia melakukannya? Bahkan ketika sakit dia terlihat cantik, rambut pirang strawberry dan mata hijau cerah, meskipun sekarang merah berbingkai. aku mengabaikan sengatan simpati yang tak aku diinginkan.

"Tentu saja aku akan pergi, Kyung. Kau harus kembali tidur. Apakah kau ingin minum Nyquil atau Tylenol? "

"Nyquil saja. Ini daftar pertanyaan dan perekam mini-disc ku. Tekan saja tanda rekam di sini. Buatlah catatan, aku akan menuliskan semuanya. "

"aku tak tahu apa-apa tentang dia," bisikku, mencoba untuk menekan rasa panikku yang meningkat dan gagal.

"Daftar pertanyaannya akan membawamu terus melaju. Berangkatlah. Ini adalah perjalanan panjang. Aku tidak ingin kau terlambat. "

"Oke, aku akan pergi. Kembali ke tempat tidur. aku membuatkanmu sup untuk dipanaskan nanti "Aku menatapnya penuh sayang. Hanya untukmu, Kyung, aku melakukan ini.

"Ya aku akan tidur. Semoga berhasil. Dan terima kasih Lu - seperti biasa, kau penyelamatku."

Mengumpulkan tasku, aku tersenyum kecut padanya, kemudian menuju ke pintu mobil. Aku tidak percaya aku telah membiarkan Kate membujukku melakukan ini. Tapi Kyung bisa bicara pada siapapun untuk melakukan apapun.

Dia akan menjadi seorang wartawan yang luar biasa. Dia pandai bicara, kuat, persuasif, argumentatif, cantik - dan dia adalah sahabatku tersayang.

Jalanan sepi ketika aku mengarah ke Vancouver, Washington menuju Portland dan I-5. Masih pagi, dan aku tidak harus tiba di Seattle sampai jam dua siang ini. Untungnya, Kyung meminjamiku Mercedes CLK sporty miliknya. aku tidak yakin VW Beetle lamaku, dapat melakukan perjalanan tepat waktu. Oh, Mersi jelas menyenangkan untuk dikendarai, dan mil-mil berlalu cepat saat aku menginjak pegas sampai kedasar lantai logam.

Tujuanku adalah kantor pusat perusahaan global Mr. OH. Ini adalah gedung perkantoran besar dua puluh lantai, semua terbuat dari kaca lengkung dan baja, sebuah fantasi utilitarian seorang arsitek, dengan "OH House" ditulis diam-diam di baja diatas pintu kaca depan. Ini jam dua kurang seperempat ketika aku tiba, sangat lega bahwa aku tidak terlambat saat aku berjalan ke lobi yang besar terbuat dari batu pasir putih, kaca, baja - yang terus terang menakutkan.

Di balik meja batu pasir padat, seorang wanita muda berambut pirang sangat menarik rapi, tersenyum ramah padaku. Dia mengenakan jaket jas hitam tajam dan kemeja putih yang belum pernah aku lihat. Dia tampak rapi.

"Aku di sini untuk bertemu dengan Mr. OH. Xi Luhan menggantikan Do Kyungsoo. "

"Tunggu sebentar, Miss Xi." Dia lengkungan alisnya sedikit ketika aku berdiri dengan rendah diri di depannya. Aku mulai berharap aku akan meminjam salah satu blazer resmi Kyungsoo daripada memakai jaket biru angkatan laut. aku telah berupaya dan mengenakan satu-satunya rokku, sepatu bot coklat selutut dan sweater biru. Bagiku, ini adalah cerdas. Aku menyelipkan rambutku di belakang telingaku dan aku berpura-pura dia tidak mengintimidasiku.

"Miss Do sudah ditunggu. Silahkan daftar di sini, Miss Xi. kau pakai lift terakhir disebelah kanan, tekan tombol lantai kedua puluh." Dia tersenyum ramah padaku, geli tidak diragukan lagi, ketika aku mendaftar.

Dia mengulurkan kartu keamanan yang tertulis PENGUNJUNG sangat tegas tertera di bagian depan. aku tak bisa mencegah seringaiku. Tentunya sudah jelas bahwa aku hanya berkunjung. aku tidak cocok di sini.

Tidak ada yang berubah, dalam hati aku mendesah. Berterima kasih, aku berjalan ke deretan lift melewati dua petugas keamanan yang cara berpakaian jauh lebih cerdas dariku dengan jas hitam berpotongan rapi.

Lift membawaku dengan kecepatan tinggi ke lantai dua puluh. Pintunya bergeser terbuka, dan aku di lobi besar berikutnya - lagi semua terbuat dari kaca, baja, dan batu pasir putih. aku dihadapkan oleh sebuah meja dari batu pasir dan seorang perempuan pirang muda berpakaian tanpa cela berwarna hitam dan putih yang bangkit untuk menyapaiku.

"Miss Xi, bisakah kau menunggu di sini, sebentar?" Dia menunjuk ke area duduk dari kursi kulit putih.

Di belakang kursi kulit adalah ruang rapat berdinding kaca yang luas dengan meja kayu gelap yang sama luasnya dan sedikitnya dua puluh kursi yang secorak di sekitarnya. Di luar itu, ada jendela dari lantai ke langit-langit dengan pemandangan cakrawala Seattle yang terlihat keluar keseluruh kota. Ini adalah vista yang menakjubkan, dan aku sesaat lumpuh oleh pemandangan itu. Wow.

Aku duduk, mengeluarkan daftar pertanyaan dari tasku, dan melangkah masuk kedalam, dalam hati menyumpahi Kyungsoo karena tidak memberikanku dengan biografi singkat. aku tidak tahu apapun tentang orang yang akan aku wawancarai. Dia bisa jadi berumur sembilan puluh tahun atau tiga puluh tahun. Ketidakpastian adalah menyakitkan, dan gugupku muncul kembali, membuat aku gelisah. Aku belum pernah merasa nyaman dengan wawancara empat mata, lebih suka diskusi kelompok anonim di mana aku bisa duduk secara tidak menonjol di bagian belakang ruangan. Sejujurnya, aku lebih suka sendirian, membaca novel Inggris klasik, meringkuk di kursi di perpustakaan kampus. Tidak duduk gelisah dalam bangunan kolossal kaca dan batu.

Aku memutar mataku pada diri sendiri. Sadarlah, Luhan. Dilihat dari bangunannya, yang terlalu klinis dan modern, aku kira OH berumur empat puluhan: bugar, kecokelatan, dan berambut pirang yang suai dengan sisa dari orang-orang disini.

Ada wanita lainnya yang pirang, berpakaian elegan sempurna keluar dari pintu besar disisi kanan. Ada apa dengan semua wanita pirang dan rapi? Ini seperti Stepford sini. Mengambil napas dalam-dalam, aku berdiri. "Miss Xi?" Si pirang yang terakhir bertanya.

"Ya," aku menjawab serak, dan melonggarkan tenggorokan. "Ya." Nah, itu baru terdengar lebih percaya diri.

"Mr. OH akan menemui anda segera. Boleh aku bawa jaketmu? "

"Oh silakan." aku berjuang melepas jaketku.

"Apakah kau sudah ditawari minuman atau apapun?"

"Um - Tidak" Oh, apakah si pirang yang pertama dalam masalah?

Pirang nomor dua mengerutkan kening dan memandang wanita muda di meja.

"kau mau minum teh, kopi, air?" Tanyanya, mengalihkan perhatian kembali kepadaku.

"Segelas air. Terima kasih, "bisikku.

"Minseok, tolong ambilkan Nona Xi segelas air." Suaranya tegas. Minseok bergegas berdiri dan langsung menuju ke pintu di sisi lain dari foyer.

"aku minta maaf, Miss Xi, Minseok adalah pegawai magang baru kami. Silakan duduk. Mr. OH akan tiba dalam lima menit. "

Minseok kembali dengan segelas air es.

"Ini untukmu, Miss Xi."

"Terima kasih."

Pirang nomor dua melenggang ke meja besar, tumitnya menggeluarkan suara bergema di lantai batu pasir. Dia duduk, dan mereka berdua melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka.

Mungkin Mr. OH bersikeras bahwa semua karyawannya berambut pirang. Aku bertanya-tanya dengan iseng apakah itu legal, ketika pintu kantor terbuka dan seorang laki-laki Afro-Amerika yang tinggi, anggun dan menarik keluar. aku jelas mengenakan pakaian yang salah.

Ia berbalik dan berkata melalui pintu. "Golf, minggu ini, OH."

Aku tidak mendengar jawabannya. Dia berbalik, melihatku, dan tersenyum, matanya yang gelap berkerut di sudut-sudutnya. Minseok segera melompat dan memanggil lift. Dia tampaknya terbiasa melompat dari tempat duduknya. Dia lebih gugup dari aku!

"Selamat siang, ladies," katanya saat ia melalui pintu geser.

"Mr. OH akan menemui anda sekarang, Miss Xi. Langsung saja masuk, "kata pirang nomor dua.

Aku berdiri agak gemetar mencoba untuk menekan gugupku. Mengumpulkan tasku, aku meninggalkan gelas airku dan berjalan ke pintu yang setengah terbuka.

"kau tidak perlu untuk mengetuk - langsung saja masuk" Dia tersenyum ramah.

aku mendorong pintu dan tersandung, tersandung oleh kaki sendiri, dan jatuh kepala duluan kedalam kantor.

Sialan besar - aku dan dua kaki kiriku! aku pada posisi merangkak di ambang pintu ke kantor Mr. OH, dan tangan yang lembut membantuku untuk berdiri. aku sangat malu, sialan pada kecanggunganku. aku harus menguatkan diri untuk melirik ke atas. Holy cow - dia begitu muda.

"Miss Do." Dia menjulurkan tangan berjari panjang-panjang kepadaku begitu aku tegak. "aku Oh Sehun. Kau baik-baik? Apakah kau ingin duduk? "

Begitu muda - dan menarik, sangat menarik. Dia tinggi, mengenakan setelan abu-abu halus, kemeja putih, dan dasi hitam dengan rambut tembaga yang sulit diatur dan mata berwarna gelap dan intens, abu-abu terang yang menyorot tajam padaku. Butuh beberapa saat bagi aku untuk menemukan suaraku.

"Mm. Sebenarnya-"gumamku. Jika orang ini adalah lebih dari tiga puluh tahun maka aku adalah pamannya monyet. Dengan bingung, aku menempatkan tanganku dan kami berjabat tangan. Ketika jari kita bersentuhan, aku merasakan getaran aneh menggembirakan menjalar melaluiku. aku menarik tanganku buru-buru, malu. Pasti listrik statis. Aku berkedip cepat, kelopak mataku menyesuaikan dengan detak jantungku.

"Miss Do sedang tidak sehat, jadi dia mengutusku. aku harap kau tidak keberatan, Mr. OH. "

"Dan kau adalah...?" Suaranya hangat, mungkin geli, tapi sulit untuk mengatakan dari ekspresi tenangnya. Dia tampak agak tertarik, tapi secara keseluruhan, sopan.

"Xi Luhan. Aku sedang belajar Sastra Inggris dengan Kyung, mm ... Kyungsoo ...

um ... Nona Do di Washington State. "

"aku paham," katanya singkat. aku pikir aku melihat hantu tersenyum dalam ekspresinya, tapi aku tidak yakin. "Apakah kau ingin duduk?" Dia melambaikan tangannya menuju sofa kulit putih berbentuk L.

Kantornya terlalu besar untuk hanya satu orang. Di depan jendela dari lantai sampai langit-langit, ada meja kayu besar modern dari kayu gelap yang bisa buat makan enam orang dengan nyaman. Itu cocok dengan meja kopi didepan sofa. Semuanya berwarna putih - langit-langit, lantai, dan dinding kecuali, di dinding dekat pintu, di mana sebuah mosaik lukisan kecil tergantung, tiga puluh enam lukisan itu diatur dalam bentuk persegi. Lukisan itu indah - serangkaian objek duniawi yang terlupakan dilukis secara rinci tepat seperti mereka adalah seperti foto. Ditampilkan bersama-sama, mereka menakjubkan.

"Seorang seniman lokal. Trouton, " kata Sehun ketika ia menangkap tatapanku.

"Itu indah. Memunculkan hal biasa menjadi luar biasa," gumamanku, terganggu baik oleh dia dan lukisan. Dia memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi dan menganggapku serius.

"aku sangat setuju, Miss Xi," jawabnya, suaranya lembut dan untuk beberapa alasan bisa dijelaskan aku menemukan diriku memerah.

Kecuali lukisan, kantornya tampak dingin, bersih, dan klinis. Aku ingin tahu apakah itu mencerminkan kepribadian dari Adonis yang tenggelam dengan anggun ke salah satu kursi kulit putih di depanku. Aku menggelengkan kepala, cemas pada arah pikiranku, dan mengambil pertanyaan Kyungsoo dari tasku. Selanjutnya, aku mengatur perekam mini-disc dan menjatuhkannya dua kali pada meja kopi di depanku. Mr. OH mengatakan apa-apa, menunggu dengan sabar - aku berharap - aku menjadi semakin malu dan bingung. Ketika aku mengumpulkan keberanian untuk melihat dia, dia memperhatikanku, satu tangan santai di pangkuan dan yang lainnya menyentuh dagunya dan menjulurkan jari telunjuk yang panjang di bibirnya. aku pikir dia mencoba menahan senyum.

"Maaf," aku tergagap. "aku tidak terbiasa dengan ini."

"Ambil semua waktu yang kau butuhkan, Miss Xi," katanya.

"Apakah kau keberatan jika aku merekam jawabanmu?"

"Setelah kau melalui begitu banyak masalah untuk menyiapkan perekam - kau bertanya kepadaku sekarang?"

Aku memerah lagi. Dia menggodaku? aku harap. Aku berkedip padanya, tidak yakin harus berkata apa, dan aku pikir dia merasa kasihan padaku karena dia mengalah. "Tidak, aku tidak keberatan."

"Apakah Kyungsoo, maksudku, Miss Do, menjelaskan untuk apa wawancara itu?"

"Ya. Untuk muncul dalam edisi kelulusan dari surat kabar mahasiswa dan aku akan ikut upacara wisuda tahun ini. "

Oh! Ini adalah berita untukku, dan aku sementara melamun berpikir bahwa seseorang tidak jauh lebih tua dariku - oke, mungkin enam tahun atau lebih, dan oke, mega sukses, tapi tetap saja - akan hadir dengan gelarku. Aku mengerutkan kening, menyeret kembali perhatianku ke tugas di tangan.

"Bagus," aku menelan ludah dengan gugup. "aku punya beberapa pertanyaan, Mr OH." aku menyelipkan rambut di belakang telingaku.

"Sudah kuduga," katanya, datar. Dia menertawakanku. Pipiku panas menyadari kondisi ini, dan aku duduk tegak dan meluruskan bahuku berupaya untuk terlihat lebih tinggi dan lebih menakutkan. Menekan tombol start pada perekam, aku mencoba untuk terlihat profesional.

"Kau sangat muda untuk mengumpulkan semacam kekaisaran bisnis. Untuk apa anda berutang keberhasilan anda?" Aku melirik padanya. Senyumnya sedih, tetapi ia samar-samar terlihat kecewa.

"Bisnis adalah tentang orang, Miss Xi, dan aku sangat pandai menilai orang. aku tahu bagaimana mereka semua, apa yang membuat mereka berkembang, apa yang tidak, apa yang menginspirasi mereka, dan bagaimana untuk mendorong mereka. aku mempekerjakan tim yang luar biasa, dan aku menghargai mereka dengan baik "Dia berhenti dan menatap padaku dengan tatapan abu-abunya. "Keyakinanku adalah untuk mencapai keberhasilan dalam suatu skema seseorang harus membuat diri sendiri ahli pada skema itu, tahu luar dalam, tahu setiap detail. aku bekerja keras, sangat sulit untuk melakukan itu. aku membuat keputusan berdasarkan logika dan fakta. Aku punya insting alami yang dapat melihat dan memelihara ide yang solid baik dan orang baik. Intinya adalah, selalu menuju ke orang-orang baik. "

"Mungkin kau cuma beruntung." Ini tidak ada dalam daftar pertanyaan Kate - tapi dia begitu arogan. Matanya menyala sesaat karena terkejut.

"aku tidak berlangganan keberuntungan atau kesempatan, Miss Xi. Semakin keras aku bekerja semakin beruntung aku tampaknya. Ini benar-benar adalah tentang mendapatkan orang yang tepat dalam timmu dan mengarahkan energi mereka secara sesuai. aku pikir itu adalah Harvey Firestone yang mengatakan 'pertumbuhan dan perkembangan orang adalah panggilan tertinggi dari kepemimpinan.' "

"kau terdengar seperti gila kontrol." Kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutku sebelum aku bisa menghentikannya. "Oh, aku melakukan kontrol dalam segala hal, Miss Xi," katanya tanpa jejak humor dalam senyumnya. Aku menatap dia, dan ia menahan tatapanku terus, tanpa ekspresi. detak jantungku menjadi bertambah cepat, dan wajahku memerah lagi.

Mengapa ia punya efek mengerikan padaku? Penampilannya yang sangat menarik mungkin? Cara matanya menembus padaku? Cara dia membelai jari telunjuknya terhadap bibir bawahnya? aku berharap dia akan berhenti melakukan hal itu.

"Selain itu, kekuatan besar diperoleh dengan meyakinkan diri sendiri dalam lamunan rahasiamu bahwa kau dilahirkan untuk mengontrol sesuatu," ia melanjutkan, suaranya lembut.

"Apakah kau merasa bahwa kau memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa?" Gila kontrol.

"aku mempekerjakan lebih dari empat puluh ribu orang, Miss Xi. Itu memberiku semacam tanggung jawab tertentu - kekuasaan, jika kau mau. Jika aku memutuskan aku tidak lagi tertarik dalam bisnis telekomunikasi dan menjualnya, dua puluh ribu orang akan berjuang untuk melakukan pembayaran hipotek mereka setelah satu bulan atau lebih. "

Mulutku menganga. aku terhuyung-huyung oleh kurangnya rasa kerendahan hatinya.

"Tidakkah kau memiliki dewan direksi untuk dijawab?" aku bertanya, jijik.

"aku memiliki perusahaanku. aku tidak perlu menjawab pada dewan" Dia mengangkat alis ke arahku.

Aku memerah. Tentu saja, aku akan tahu ini jika aku telah melakukan beberapa penelitian. Tapi sialan, dia begitu sombong. aku mengubah taktik.

"Dan apakah kau memiliki hobi di luar pekerjaanmu?"

"aku punya ketertarikan yang bermacam-macam, Miss Xi." Sebuah hantu tersenyum menyentuh bibirnya. "Sangat bervariasi." Dan untuk beberapa alasan, aku bingung dan dipanaskan dengan tatapan itu. Matanya bersinar dengan beberapa pemikiran yang jahat.

"Tapi jika kau bekerja keras, apa yang kau lakukan untuk bersantai?"

"Bersantai?" Dia tersenyum, memperlihatkan gigi putih yang sempurna. Aku berhenti bernapas. Dia benar-benar indah. Tidak ada yang setampan dia.

"Nah, untuk 'bersantai' seperti yang kau katakan - aku berlayar, aku terbang, aku mengejar bermacam bermimpi secara fisik."

Dia bergeser di kursinya. "aku seorang pria yang sangat kaya, Miss Xi, dan aku memiliki hobi mahal dan menyedot uang."

Aku melirik cepat pada daftar pertanyaan Kyungsoo, ingin keluar dari subjek ini.

"kau berinvestasi di bidang manufaktur. Mengapa, secara khususnya?"aku bertanya. Mengapa dia membuat aku merasa sangat tidak nyaman?

"aku suka membangun sesuatu. aku ingin tahu bagaimana sesuatu bekerja: apa yang membuat hal itu berdetak, bagaimana cara membangun dan mendekonstruksi. Dan aku memiliki cinta pada kapal. Apa yang bisa aku katakan? "

"Itu terdengar seperti hatimu yang bicara daripada logika dan fakta."

Mulutnya mengernyit, dan ia menatap memperhitungkanku.

"Mungkin. Meskipun ada orang yang akan mengatakan aku tidak punya hati. "

"Mengapa mereka berkata begitu?"

"Karena mereka tahu aku dengan baik." Bibirnya melengkung tersenyum kecut.

"Apakah temanmu mengatakan kau mudah untuk dikenali?" Dan aku menyesali pertanyaan itu begitu aku mengatakannya. Ini tidak ada dalam daftar Kate.

"Aku orang yang sangat pribadi, Miss Xi. Aku melakukan banyak cara untuk melindungi privasiku. aku tidak sering memberikan wawancara, "nada suaranya menurun.

"Mengapa kau setuju untuk melakukan yang satu ini?"

"Karena aku seorang penyumbang dana Universitas, dan untuk semua maksud dan tujuan, aku tidak bisa melepaskan Nona Do dari punggungku. Dia mendesakmu dan mendesakmu Public Relation ku, dan aku kagumi pada keuletan seperti itu."

Aku tahu bagaimana Kyungsoo dapat menjadi sedemikian ulet. Itu sebabnya aku duduk di sini menggeliat tidak nyaman di bawah tatapan tajam, ketika aku harus belajar untuk ujianku.

"kau juga berinvestasi dalam teknologi pertanian. Mengapa kau tertarik di wilayah ini? "

"Kami tidak bisa makan uang, Miss Xi, dan ada terlalu banyak orang di planet ini yang tidak cukup mendapat makan."

"Kedengarannya sangat filantropi. Apakah ini sesuatu yang kau rasa sangat kuat? Memberi makan kaum miskin dunia? "

Dia mengangkat bahu, sangat acuh.

"Ini bisnis yang cerdas," bisiknya, meskipun aku pikir dia tidak jujur. Ini tidak masuk akal - memberi makan kaum miskin di dunia? aku tidak dapat melihat manfaat keuangan pada hal ini, hanya moralitas ideal. Aku melirik pertanyaan berikutnya, bingung dengan sikapnya.

"Apakah kau memiliki filosofi? Jika demikian, apa itu? "

"aku tidak memiliki filosofi seperti itu. Mungkin prinsip - Carnegie bilang: "Orang yang memperoleh kemampuan untuk mengambil kepemilikan penuh dari pikirannya sendiri dapat menguasai apa pun yang ia berhak miliki." aku sangat tunggal, fokus. aku suka kontrol - diri sendiri dan orang di sekitarku."

"Jadi, kau ingin memiliki banyak hal?" kau gila kontrol.

"aku ingin dengan pantas memiliki mereka, tapi ya, garis bawah, aku ingin."

"kau terdengar seperti konsumen akhir."

"Begitulah." Dia tersenyum, tapi senyum tidak menyentuh matanya. Sekali lagi ini adalah bertentangan dengan seseorang yang ingin memberi makan dunia, jadi aku tidak dapat mencegah untuk berpikir bahwa kita sedang berbicara tentang sesuatu yang lain, tapi aku benar-benar bingung untuk apa itu. Aku menelan ludah. Suhu di dalam ruangan meningkat atau mungkin itu hanya aku. aku hanya ingin wawancara ini berakhir. Tentunya Kyungsoo memiliki cukup bahan sekarang? Aku melirik pertanyaan berikutnya.

"Kau diadopsi. Seberapa jauh kau berpikir bahwa itu membentuk kau sekarang ini?" Oh, ini pribadi?. Aku menatapnya, berharap dia tidak tersinggung. Alisnya berkerut-kerut.

"aku tidak punya cara untuk mengetahui."

Ketertarikanku terusik.

"Berapa umur kau saat kau diadopsi?"

"Itu masalah catatan publik, Miss Xi." Nada suaranya adalah tegas. Aku memerah, lagi. sialan.

Ya tentu saja - jika aku tahu aku melakukan wawancara ini, aku harus melakukan beberapa penelitian dulu.

Aku bergerak dengan cepat.

"Kau harus mengorbankan kehidupan keluarga untuk pekerjaanmu."

"Itu bukan pertanyaan." Dia tegas.

"Maaf." Aku menggeliat, dan dia membuat aku merasa seperti seorang anak bandel. aku coba lagi. "Apakah kau harus mengorbankan kehidupan keluarga demi pekerjaanmu?"

"aku punya keluarga. Aku punya seorang saudara laki-laki dan seorang saudara perempuan dan dua orang tua yang penuh kasih. Aku tidak tertarik dalam memperluas keluargaku di luar itu. "

"Apakah kau gay, Mr. OH?"

Dia menyedot nafas tajam, dan aku merasa ngeri, malu. Sialan. Mengapa aku tidak menggunakan sejenis filter sebelum aku membacanya langsung? Bagaimana aku bisa katakan padanya bahwa aku hanya membaca pertanyaan saja?

Sialan Kyungsoo dan rasa ingin tahunya!

"Tidak Luhan, aku tidak." Dia mengangkat alisnya, bersinar dingin di matanya. Dia tidak terlihat senang.

"aku meminta maaf. Ini um ... tertulis di sini "Ini pertama kalinya dia menyebut namaku. Detak jantungku dengan cepat meningkat, dan pipiku yang memanas lagi. Dengan gugup, aku menyelipkan rambutku ke belakang telingaku.

Dia memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi.

"Ini bukan pertanyaan kau sendiri?"

Darah sepertinya berhenti mengalir ke kepalaku. Oh tidak.

"Err ... tidak. Kyungsoo - Miss Do - dia menyusun pertanyaan ini."

"Apakah kau rekannya pada koran mahasiswa?" Oh sial. aku tidak ada hubungannya dengan koran mahasiswa. Ini kegiatan ekstrakurikuler Kyungsoo, bukan aku. Wajahku terbakar.

"Tidak Dia teman sekamarku. "

Dia menggosok dagunya dengan tenang, mata abu-abunya menilaiku.

"Apakah kau sukarelawan untuk melakukan wawancara ini?" Tanyanya, suaranya luarbiasa tenang.

Tunggu dulu, siapa yang seharusnya mewawancarai siapa? Matanya membakar ke dalam diriku, dan aku terpaksa menjawab dengan sebenarnya.

"aku dicalonkan. Dia sedang tidak sehat" Suaraku lemah dan penuh sesal.

"Itu menjelaskan banyak."

Ada ketukan di pintu, dan pirang nomor dua masuk.

"Mr. OH, maafkan aku menyela, tetapi pertemuan anda berikutnya dua menit lagi. "

"Kami belum selesai di sini, Lay. Tolong batalkan pertemuan berikutnya."

Lay ragu-ragu, melongo padanya. Lay nampak linglung. Mr. OH memutar kepalanya perlahan-lahan menghadapnya dan mengangkat alisnya. Mukanya jadi pink cerah. Oh bagus. Ini bukan hanya aku.

"Baiklah, Mr. OH," ia bergumam, lalu keluar. Dia mengerutkan kening, dan ternyata perhatian kembali padaku.

"Sampai di mana kita tadi, Miss Xi?"

Oh, kita kembali ke 'Nona Steele' sekarang.

"Tolong jangan biarkan aku menahanmu dari apapun."

"aku ingin tahu tentangmu. aku pikir itu cukup adil." Mata abu-abunya turun dengan rasa ingin tahu. Double sialan. Di mana dia akan menuju? Ia menempatkan siku di lengan kursi dan menaruh jari-jarinya di depan mulutnya. Mulutnya sangat ... mengganggu. Aku menelan ludah.

"Tak banyak untuk diketahui," kataku, memerah lagi.

"Apa rencanamu setelah kau lulus?"

Aku mengangkat bahu, terkejut oleh minatnya. Datang ke Seattle bareng Xi, mencari tempat, mencari pekerjaan. aku belum benar-benar belum berpikir di luar ujianku.

"Aku belum membuat rencana, Mr. OH. Aku hanya perlu untuk menyelesaikan ujian akhirku. "

Yang mana aku seharusnya belajar saat ini daripada duduk di istana, kantor megah, steril, merasa tidak nyaman di bawah tatapan tajammu.

"Kami menjalankan program magang yang sangat baik di sini," katanya pelan. Aku mengangkat alis dengan heran. Apakah dia menawariku pekerjaan?

"Oh. Aku akan mengingatnya, "bisikku, benar-benar bingung. "Meskipun aku tidak yakin aku akan cocok di sini." Oh tidak. Aku merenung dengan keras lagi.

"Mengapa kau berkata demikian?" Dia memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi, tertarik, sedikit senyum bermain di bibirnya.

"Sudah jelas, bukan?" aku tidak terkoordinasi, berantakan, dan aku tidak pirang.

"Tidak bagiku," bisiknya. Tatapannya sangat ketat, semua humor hilang, dan otot aneh jauh di dalam perutku mengencang secara tiba-tiba. aku mengalihkan pandanganku jauh dari pengawasan dan membabi buta menatap ke bawah pada jariku yang tersimpul. Apa yang terjadi? Aku harus pergi - sekarang. Aku membungkuk untuk mengambil perekam.

"Apakah kau ingin aku mengantarmu untuk melihat-lihat?" Tanya dia.

"aku yakin kau jauh terlalu sibuk, Mr OH, dan aku harus melakukan perjalanan panjang."

"Kau mengemudi kembali ke WSU di Vancouver?" Terdengar Dia terkejut, cemas bahkan. Dia melirik ke luar jendela. Ini mulai hujan. "Nah, kau sebaiknya menyetir hati-hati." Nada suaranya adalah tegas, berwibawa. Mengapa ia harus peduli? "Apakah kau sudah dapat segala yang kau butuhkan?" Ia menambahkan.

"Yes Sir," jawabku, pengepakan perekam ke dalam tasku. Matanya sempit, spekulatif.

"Terima kasih untuk wawancara, Mr. OH."

"Kesenangan dapat bertemu denganmu," katanya, sopan seperti biasa.

Saat aku bangkit, dia berdiri dan megangsurkan tangannya.

"Sampai kita bertemu lagi, Miss Xi." Dan itu terdengar seperti tantangan, atau ancaman, aku tidak yakin yang mana. Aku mengerutkan kening. Kapan kita pernah bertemu lagi? aku menjabat tangannya sekali lagi, heran bahwa arus aneh diantara kita masih ada. Itu pasti syarafku.

"Mr. OH "Aku mengangguk padanya. Bergerak dengan atletis luwes ke pintu, ia membukanya lebar-lebar.

"Hanya memastikan kau telah melalui pintu, Miss Xi." Dia memberikan senyum kecil.

Jelas, dia mengacu pada kejadian sebelumnya yang kurang elegan ke kantornya. Aku memerah.

"Anda sangat perhatian, Mr OH," tukasku, dan senyumnya melebar. Aku senang kau menemukanku menghibur, aku menatap marah dalam hati, berjalan ke ruang depan. Aku heran ketika ia mengikuti aku keluar. Andrea dan Olivia berdua matanya mengikuti langkahku, sama-sama terkejut.

"Apakah kau membawa mantel?" Mr OH meminta.

"Ya." Minseok melompat dan mengambil jaketku, Sehun mengambil darinya sebelum Minseok dapat menyerahkannya kepadaku. Dia memegangnya dan, entah kenapa merasa minder, aku mengangkat bahu.

Sehun meletakkan tangannya sejenak di bahuku. Aku terkesiap oleh kontak itu. Jika ia melihat reaksiku, ia tidak mengatakan apapun. Jari telunjuknya yang panjang menekan tombol memanggil lift, dan kami berdiri menunggu - Aku merasa canggung, dengan tenang terhipnotis olehnya.

Pintu terbuka, dan aku bergegas dengan putusasa berusaha melarikan diri. Aku benar-benar harus keluar dari sini. Ketika aku berbalik untuk melihat dia, dia bersandar di ambang pintu samping lift dengan satu tangan di dinding. Dia benar-benar sangat, sangat tampan. Ini sangat mengganggu. Mata abu-abunya menyala menatapku.

"Luhan," katanya sebagai salam perpisahan.

"Sehun," jawabku. Dan untungnya, pintu menutup.

**TBC**

RnR?


	2. Chapter 2

**Fifty Shades Of Sehun**

**(Remake from Fifty Shades of Grey)**

**Cast: Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, and Other**

**Rated : M**

**Warning : GenderSwitch (GS) for uke , typo(s)**

**Desclaimer : ff ini bukan milik sai. ff ini sai remake dari novel fifty shades of grey.**

**A/N : oke, karna memang aneh kalau hanya mengubah nama tokohnya, sai memutuskan untuk mengubah latarnya juga, jadi chap selanjutnya akan sedikit berbeda dengan chapter pertama. maafkan sai karna bahasanya rada aneh, karna novelnya juga di translate dari bahasa Inggris, harap di maklumi ya, dan sai juga akan update tiap hari. Jadi pantengin terus gaes.**

**Terakhir, thank you so much buat yang udah review/fav/follow ff remake ini, dan trimakasih lagi buat kritik dan sarannya. sangat memotivasi sai untuk mengedit lebih baik. hehe**

**Happy Reading^^**

**Don't LIKE? Don't READ!**

_Chapter sebelumnya..._

_Pintu terbuka, dan aku bergegas dengan putusasa berusaha melarikan diri. Aku benar-benar harus keluar dari sini. Ketika aku berbalik untuk melihat dia, dia bersandar di ambang pintu samping lift dengan satu tangan di dinding. Dia benar-benar sangat, sangat tampan. Ini sangat mengganggu. Mata abu-abunya menyala menatapku._

_"Luhan," katanya sebagai salam perpisahan._

_"Sehun," jawabku. Dan untungnya, pintu menutup._

**-Chapter 2-**

Hatiku berdebar-debar. Lift tiba di lantai pertama, dan aku bergegas keluar dengan cepat ketika pintu terbuka, tersandung sekali, tapi untungnya tidak terkapar ke lantai batu pasir yang rapi. aku berlari ke pintu kaca lebar, dan aku bebas di udara terbuka, segar dan lembab dari kota Seoul. Aku mengangkat wajahku, menyambut hujan dingin menyegarkan. Aku memejamkan mata dan menarik napas dalam, mencoba untuk memulihkan apa yang tersisa pada keseimbanganku.

Tidak ada orang yang pernah mempengaruhiku seperti Oh Sehun, dan aku tidak dapat memahami mengapa.

Apakah penampilannya? Kesopanannya? Kekayaan? Kekuasaan? aku tidak mengerti reaksi irasionalku.

Aku menarik napas mendesah lega. Demi Tuhan sebenarnya apa ini? Aku bersandar pada salah satu pilar baja bangunan, aku dengan gagah berani mencoba untuk tenang dan mengumpulkan pikiranku. Aku menggelengkan kepala. Apakah itu? Hatiku memantapkan irama teratur, dan aku bisa bernapas normal lagi. Aku berjalan menuju mobil.

Saat aku meninggalkan batas kota di belakang, aku mulai merasa bodoh dan malu saat aku memutar ulang wawancara di pikiranku. Tentu, aku bereaksi berlebihan terhadap sesuatu yang imajiner. Oke, jadi dia sangat menarik, percaya diri, berkuasa, merasa nyaman dengan dirinya sendiri – tetapi di sisi lain, dia sombong, dan untuk semua sikap sempurnanya, ia adalah otokratis dan dingin. Paling tidak dipermukaan.

Sebuah getaran tanpa sengaja mengalir ke bagian tulang belakangku. Dia mungkin arogan, tapi kemudian ia memiliki hak untuk itu – dia telah melakukan pencapaian begitu tinggi di usia mudanya. Dia tidak mengalami kegagalan dengan senang hati, tapi mengapa dia harus? Sekali lagi, aku kesal karena Kyungsoo tidak memberi aku biografi singkatnya.

Sambil meluncur di sepanjang I-5, pikiranku terus mengembara. Aku benar-benar bingung tentang apa yang membuat seseorang sangat terdorong untuk sukses. Beberapa jawabannya begitu samar – seolah-olah ia memiliki agenda tersembunyi. Dan pertanyaan Kyungsoo – ugh! Adopsi dan bertanya apakah dia gay! Aku bergidik. Aku tidak percaya aku mengatakan itu. Bumi, telan aku sekarang! Setiap kali aku memikirkan pertanyaan itu di masa depan, aku akan merasa ngeri karena malu. Sial Do Kyungsoo!

aku cek speedometer. Aku mengemudi lebih hati-hati dari yang aku lakukan pada saat yang lain. Dan aku tahu itu karena teringat dua mata abu-abu tajam menatapku, dan dengan suara tegas mengatakan untuk menyetir dengan hati-hati. Menggelengkan kepalaku, aku menyadari bahwa Sehun lebih seperti seorang pria berumur dua kali lipat usianya.

Lupakan, Lu, aku memarahi diriku sendiri. aku memutuskan bahwa secara keseluruhan, ini adalah pengalaman yang sangat menarik, tapi aku tidak harus memikirkan hal itu. Tinggalkan dibelakangmu. Aku tidak perlu melihat dia lagi. Aku langsung bersorak oleh pikiran itu. aku beralih pada MP3 player dan keraskan volumenya, duduk, dan mendengarkan dentuman musik rock indie saat aku menekan pedal gas.

Ketika aku sampai I-5, aku menyadari bahwa aku bisa menyetir secepat yang aku inginkan.

Kita tinggal di apartemen duplex kecil di Busan, dekat dengan kampus Dong-a University. Aku beruntung – orang tua Kyungsoo membeli tempat itu untuknya, dan aku membayar sangat murah untuk sewanya. Apartemen itu sudah menjadi rumah selama empat tahun sekarang. Saat aku berhenti di luar, aku tahu Kyungsoo akan memintaku menceritakan sampai sedetail-detailnya, dan dia adalah orang yang ulet. Yah, setidaknya dia memiliki mini-disk. Mudah-mudahan aku tidak perlu menguraikan lebih jauh apa yang dikatakan selama wawancara.

"Lu! Kau kembali". Kyungsoo duduk di ruang tamu kita, dikelilingi oleh buku. Dia jelas telah belajar untuk ujian – meskipun dia masih memakai piyama flanel pinknya yang dihiasi dengan kelinci kecil yang lucu, satu yang ia simpan setelah putus dengan pacar, untuk berbagai macam penyakit, dan untuk depresi murung biasa. Dia meraihku dan memelukku keras.

"Aku mulai khawatir. Aku berharap kau kembali lebih cepat."

"Oh, aku pikir aku tepat waktu mengingat wawancara berlangsung lebih lama." Aku melambaikan perekam mini disc padanya.

"Lu, terima kasih banyak untuk melakukan hal ini. Aku berutang padamu, aku tahu. Bagaimana? Seperti apa dia?" Oh tidak – ini dia, Inkuisisi Do Kyungsoo.

aku berjuang untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Apa yang bisa aku katakan?

"Aku senang sudah berakhir, dan aku tidak perlu melihatnya lagi. Dia agak menakutkan, kau tahu." Aku Mengangkat bahu. "Dia sangat fokus, bahkan intens – dan muda. Benar-benar muda. "

Kyungsoo menatap polos padaku. Aku mengerutkan kening padanya.

"Jangan kau pura-pura tidak tau. Kenapa kau tidak memberiku biografinya? Dia membuat aku merasa seperti idiot karena tidak melakukan penelitian dasar" Kyungsoo menutup mulut dengan tangannya.

"Ya ampun, Lu, aku minta maaf – aku tidak berpikir."

Aku gusar.

"Kebanyakan dia sopan, formal, sedikit kaku – seperti dia tua sebelum waktunya. Dia tidak bicara seperti orang dengan umur dua puluhan. Berapa umur dia sih?"

"Dua puluh tujuh. Astaga, Lu, maafkan aku. Aku seharusnya menjelaskan padamu, tapi aku sedemikian panik. Berikan mini-disc ku, dan aku akan mulai menyalin wawancaranya."

"Kau tampak lebih baik. Apa kau makan supmu?" aku bertanya, Ingin mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Ya, dan itu lezat seperti biasa. Aku merasa jauh lebih baik" Dia tersenyum padaku dengan rasa syukur. Aku memeriksa arlojiku.

"Aku harus bergegas. Aku masih bisa masuk siftku di Clayton. "

"Lu, kau akan kelelahan."

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Sampai bertemu nanti. "

aku telah bekerja di Clayton sejak aku mulai di Busan. Ini adalah toko perabot independen terbesar di daerah Busan, dan selama empat tahun aku bekerja di sini, Aku mulai tahu sedikit tentang segala sesuatu yang kita jual – meskipun ironisnya, aku tidak bagus pada setiap DIY. aku meninggalkan semua itu untuk ayahku. aku lebih mirip perempuan yang suka meringkuk di kursi malas dekat perapian. Aku senang aku bisa masuk siftku karena memberikanku sesuatu untuk fokus pada yang bukan Oh Sehun. Kami sedang sibuk – itu awal musim panas, dan orang-orang yang mendekorasi ulang rumah mereka. Mrs. Clayton senang melihatku.

"Lu! aku pikir kau tidak akan datang hari ini. "

"Wawancaraku tidak memakan waktu selama yang aku pikir. aku bisa melakukannya beberapa jam."

"aku benar-benar senang melihatmu."

Dia memintaku ke gudang untuk memulai menyetok ulang rak, dan aku segera tenggelam dalam tugas.

Ketika aku tiba di rumah, Kyungsoo mengenakan headphone dan bekerja pada laptopnya.

Hidungnya masih merah muda, tapi dia sudah tenggelam ke dalam cerita, jadi dia berkonsentrasi dan mengetik dengan cepat. aku benar-benar kelelahan – lelah menyetir jarak jauh, wawancara yang melelahkan, dan dengan bergegas ke rumah Clayton. Aku merosot ke sofa, memikirkan esaiku yang harus diselesaikan dan segala sesuatu yang harusnya aku pelajari tapi tidak kulakukan karena aku berurusan dengan … dia.

"kau punya beberapa hal yang baik di sini, Lu. Bagus. Aku tidak percaya kau tidak menerima tawarannya untuk melihat-lihat kantornya. Dia jelas ingin menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu denganmu."

Dia memberiku pandangan bertanya sekilas.

Aku memerah, dan detak jantungku tiba-tiba meningkat. Itu bukan alasannya, kan? Dia hanya ingin menunjukkan lingkungan sekitar sehingga aku bisa melihat bahwa dia adalah tuan dari semua yang disurvei. Aku sadar aku menggigit bibirku, dan aku berharap Kyungsoo tidak memperhatikan. Tapi dia tampaknya tenggelam dalam transkripsinya "aku mendengar apa yang kau maksud tentang formal. Apakah kau membuat catatan?" tanyanya.

"Um … tidak, aku tidak mencatat."

"Tak apa. Aku masih bisa membuat artikel yang baik dengan ini. Sayang kita tidak memiliki beberapa foto asli. Bajingan yang tampan, bukan?"

Aku memerah.

"aku rasa begitu." aku berusaha keras untuk terdengar tidak tertarik, dan aku pikir aku berhasil.

"Oh, ayolah, Lu – bahkan kau tidak bisa kebal terhadap penampilannya." Dia melengkungkan alis sempurnanya padaku.

Sialan! Aku mengalihkan perhatian dengan sanjungan, Itu selalu jadi cara yang baik.

"kau mungkin akan mendapat lebih banyak dari dia."

"aku ragu, Lu. Ayolah – dia praktis menawarkan pekerjaan padamu. Mengingat bahwa aku memberikan padamu menit terakhir, kamu telah melakukannya dengan sangat baik" Dia melirik ke arahku dengan spekulatif. Aku segera terburu-buru ke dapur.

"Jadi apa sebenarnya pendapatmu tentang dia?" Sial, dia ingin tahu. Mengapa dia tidak bisa membiarkan ini? Pikirkan sesuatu – cepat.

"Dia sangat kuat, mengontrol, angkuh – benar-benar menakutkan, tapi sangat karismatik. aku bisa memahami daya tariknya" tambahku jujur, karena aku mengintip di pintu padanya berharap ini akan membungkamnya sama sekali.

"kau, terpesona oleh seorang pria? Itu pertama kali "dia mendengus.

aku mulai mengumpulkan bahan-bahan membuat sandwich sehingga dia tidak bisa melihat wajahku.

"Mengapa kau ingin tahu apakah dia gay? Kebetulan, itu pertanyaan yang paling memalukan. Aku sangat malu, dan ia juga marah ditanya seperti itu" Aku jengkel mengingatnya.

"Setiap kali dia ada di acara, ia tidak pernah membawa teman kencan."

"Itu memalukan. Semuanya adalah memalukan. Aku senang aku tidak akan pernah melihat dirinya lagi."

"Oh, Lu, itu tidak akan jadi seburuk itu. aku pikir dia kedengarannya cukup tertarik padamu."

Tertarik padaku? Sekarang Kyungsoo jadi konyol.

"Apakah kau mau sandwich?"

"Ya."

Kami tidak membicarakan Oh Sehun lagi malam itu, itu membuatku sedikit lega. Setelah kami makan, aku bisa duduk di meja makan dengan Kyungsoo dan, sementara ia bekerja pada artikelnya, aku mengerjakan esaiku tentang Tess of the D'Urbervilles. Sialan, tapi wanita itu di tempat yang salah pada waktu yang salah pada abad yang salah. Pada saat aku selesai, tengah malam itu, dan Kyungsoo sudah lama pergi tidur. Aku berjalan ke kamarku, lelah, tapi senang bahwa aku telah menyelesaikan banyak hal untuk hari Senin.

Aku meringkuk di tempat tidur besi putihku, membungkus selimut ibuku di tubuhku, memejamkan mata, dan aku langsung tertidur. Malam itu aku bermimpi berada di tempat gelap, lantai dingin putih suram, dan mata abu-abu.

Untuk sisa minggu ini, aku memfokuskan diri pada kuliah dan pekerjaanku di rumah Clayton. Kyungsoo sibuk juga, mengkompilasi edisi terakhirnya majalah mahasiswa sebelum ia harus melepaskan ke editor baru yang ia juga sibuk untuk ujian akhirnya. Rabu, dia jauh lebih baik, dan aku tidak lagi harus melihat dia dengan piyama flanel warna pink dengan terlalu banyak gambar kelinci. aku menelepon ibuku di China untuk tanya kabar, tapi juga agar dia bisa mendoakanku untuk ujian akhirku. Dia melanjutkan dengan bercerita tentang usaha terbarunya tentang pembuatan lilin – ibuku adalah segala usaha bisnis baru. Pada dasarnya dia bosan dan ingin sesuatu untuk mengisi waktunya, tapi dia memiliki rentang perhatian seperti ikan mas. Ini akan tertarik hal baru minggu depan.

Dia membuatku khawatir. aku berharap dia tidak menggadaikan rumah untuk membiayai rencana terbarunya. Dan aku berharap bahwa Zhoumi – suaminya yang relatif baru tetapi jauh lebih tua – mengawasi dia sekarang karena aku tidak ada disana lagi. Zhoumi tampaknya lebih membumi dari mantan suami nomor tiganya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Lu?"

Untuk sesaat, aku ragu, dan aku mendapat perhatian penuh dari Ibuku.

"Aku baik."

"Lu? Apakah kau bertemu seseorang?" Wow … bagaimana ia melakukan itu? Kegembiraan dalam suaranya bisa diraba.

"Tidak, Bu, bukan apa-apa. kau akan menjadi yang pertama tahu."

"Lu, kau benar-benar harus keluar lebih sering, sayang. kau membuatku khawatir."

"Bu, aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana kabar Zhoumi?" Seperti biasa?, Mengalihkan perhatian adalah kebijakan terbaik.

Setelah itu, aku telpon Hangeng, ayah tiriku, mantan suami ibu nomor dua, pria itu aku anggap sebagai ayahku, dan orang yang sama dengan nama belakangku. Ini adalah percakapan singkat. Bahkan, itu tidak seperti percakapan kecuali percakapan satu pihak dan ia menjawab dengan suara tak jelas dalam menanggapi bujukan lembutku. Hangeng tidak banyak bicara. Tapi dia masih hidup, dia masih menonton sepak bola di TV, dan pergi bowling dan memancing atau membuat furniture saat dia tidak mengerjakan sesuatu. Ray adalah seorang tukang kayu yang terampil dan alasan mengapa aku tahu perbedaan antara elang dan gergaji tangan. Dia tampaknya baik-baik saja.

Jumat malam, Kyungsoo dan aku memperdebatkan apa yang harus dilakukan malam ini bersama – kami ingin terlepas dari rutinitas kuliah kita, pekerjaan kita, dan dari koran mahasiswa – ketika bel pintu berbunyi.

Berdiri di depan pintu Jongdae teman baikku, memegang sebotol sampanye.

"Jongdae! senang melihatmu!" aku peluk Jongdae dengan singkat. "Masuklah"

Jongdae adalah orang pertama yang aku temui ketika aku tiba di Busan, tampak tersesat dan kesepian yang sepertinya nasibnya sama denganku.

Kami mengenali roh dalam diri kita masing-masing hari itu, dan kami jadi berteman sejak itu.

Kita tidak hanya berbagi rasa humor, tetapi kami menemukan bahwa Hangeng dan Jongdae Senior berdua berada di unit tentara yang sama ketika mereka bertugas. Akibatnya, ayah kita juga menjadi sahabat baik.

Jongdae sedang mempelajari teknik dan ia yang pertama di keluarganya yang masuk ke perguruan tinggi. Dia cukup cerdas, tetapi hobi nyatanya adalah fotografi. Jongdae memiliki mata yang bagus untuk gambar yang bagus.

"Aku punya berita." Dia menyeringai, mata gelapnya berkilat.

"Jangan bilang – kau berhasil untuk tidak dikeluarkan minggu minggu depan" godaku, dan dia pura-pura cemberut padaku.

"Galeri Seoul akan memamerkan foto-fotoku bulan depan."

"Itu luar biasa – selamat" Senang untuk keberhasilannya, Aku memeluknya lagi. Kyungsoo juga ikut senang.

"Jongdae! aku harus menempatkan ini di koran. Tidak ada perubahan editorial terbaru pada menit terakhir pada malam Jumat" Ia tersenyum lebar.

"Mari kita rayakan. aku ingin kau datang ke pembukaan" Jongdae terlihat tajam padaku. Aku memerah.

"Kalian berdua, tentu saja," tambahnya sambil melirik cemas pada Kyungsoo.

Jongdae dan aku adalah teman baik, tapi aku tahu jauh di dalam hati, ia ingin lebih. Dia tampan dan lucu, tapi dia bukan untukku. Dia lebih seperti saudara yang tidak pernah aku punya. Kyungsoo sering menggodaku bahwa aku tidak punya 'gen butuh pacar', tetapi kenyataannya adalah – aku hanya belum bertemu orang yang …, yang membuatku tertarik, meskipun sebagian dari diriku merindukan sesuatu yang membuat lututku gemetar, hati dimulutku, kupu-kupu diperutku, malam tanpa tidur.

Kadang-kadang aku bertanya-tanya apa ada sesuatu yang salah denganku. Mungkin aku telah menghabiskan terlalu lama ditemani sastra romantisku, dan akibatnya ideal dan harapanku yang terlalu tinggi. Namun pada kenyataannya, tidak ada yang pernah membuatku merasa seperti itu.

'Sampai beberapa waktu yang lalu', suara tak diinginkan lirih berbisik dibawah sadarku.

TIDAK! aku menghalau pikiran itu segera. aku tidak akan menuju kesana, tidak setelah wawancara menyakitkan itu. Apakah kau gay, Mr. OH? Aku meringis saat mengingatnya. Aku tahu aku bermimpi tentang dia hampir setiap malam sejak saat itu, tapi itu hanya untuk membersihkan pengalaman mengerikan dari sistemku, kan?

Aku mengamati Jongdae membuka sebotol sampanye. Dia tinggi, dan dengan jins dan t-shirt dia, semuanya adalah bahu dan otot, kulit putih, rambut gelap dan mata gelap membara. Ya, Jongdae cukup panas, tapi aku pikir dia akhirnya mendapatkan pesan: kita hanya berteman. Gabus penutup botol membuat suara keras, dan Jongdae mendongak dan tersenyum.

Hari sabtu di toko adalah mimpi buruk. Kami dikepung oleh pelanggan yang ingin merapikan rumah mereka. Mr. dan Mrs. Clayton, Jino dan Mark – dua orang pegawai lain paruh waktu.

– Dan kita semua bergegas menjalankan pekerjaan kita dengan cepat. Tapi ada jeda sekitar waktu makan siang, dan Mrs. Clayton memintaku untuk memeriksa beberapa pesanan sambil duduk di belakang meja di kasir diam-diam makan bagelku. Aku asyik dalam tugas, memeriksa nomor katalog terhadap barang yang kami butuhkan dan barang yang kami sudah pesan, mata berpindah-pindah dari buku ke layar komputer dan kembali ketika aku cek kesesuaian entri. Kemudian, entah sebab apa, aku melihat ke atas … dan menemukan diriku terkunci dalam pandangan abu-abu berani Oh Sehun yang sedang berdiri di konter, menatapku tajam.

Gagal jantung.

"Miss Xi. Kejutan yang menyenangkan" Pandangannya Tak tergoyahkan dan intens.

Ya ampun. Apa yang dia lakukan di sini dengan rambut kusut dan pakaian luar ruangan sweater rajutan krim, celana jeans, dan sepatu bot? aku pikir mulutku melongo, dan aku tidak dapat menemukan pikiran atau suaraku.

"Mr. OH, "bisikku, karena hanya itu yang aku dapat keluarkan. Ada hantu senyum di bibir dan matanya menyala dengan humor, seolah-olah dia menikmati lelucon pribadinya.

"aku berada di daerah sekitar sini" katanya menjelaskan. "Aku perlu untuk menambah persediaan beberapa barang."

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Miss Xi" Suaranya hangat dan serak seperti karamel cokelat … atau semacam itu.

Aku menggoyangkan kepala untuk mengumpulkan akalku. Hatiku berdebar panik, dan untuk beberapa alasan aku merona merah dibawah tatapan mantapnya. aku benar-benar syok melihat dia berdiri di hadapanku. Kenanganku tentang dia tidak begitu adil. Dia tidak hanya tampan – dia adalah lambang keindahan pria, memukau, dan dia ada di sini. Di sini, di toko peralatan Clayton. Akhirnya fungsi kognitifku berfungsi lagi dan menghubungkan kembali dengan seluruh tubuhku.

"Lu. Namaku Luhan," gumamku. "Apa yang bisa aku bantu, Mr. OH?"

Dia tersenyum, dan sekali lagi itu seperti dia mengetahui rahasia-rahasia besar. Hal ini sangat membingungkan. Mengambil napas dalam-dalam, aku memakai sisi profesionalku untuk menunjukkan bahwa aku sudah bekerja disini bertahun-tahun. Aku bisa melakukan ini.

"Ada beberapa item yang aku butuhkan. pertama, aku butuh beberapa pengikat kabel," bisiknya, mata abu-abunya dingin tapi juga geli.

Pengikat kabel?

"Kami punya beberapa jenis menurut panjangnya. Mau aku tunjukkan?" gumamku, dengan suara lembut dan bergelombang.

Sadarlah, Lu. Sebuah kerutan kecil muncul di alisnya yang agak indah.

"Silakan. Tunjukkan jalan, Miss Xi," katanya. aku mencoba untuk tak acuh saat aku keluar dari belakang meja, tapi benar-benar aku sedang berkonsentrasi dengan keras untuk tidak jatuh oleh kakiku sendiri – kakiku tiba-tiba seperti jelly. Aku senang aku memutuskan memakai jins terbaikku pagi ini.

"Barangnya ada dalam bagian barang listrik, gang delapan." Suaraku sedikit terlalu terang. Aku melirik dia dan menyesal segera. Sial, dia tampan. Aku tersipu.

"Silakan," bisiknya, menunjuk dengan jari panjangnya, tangan indah terawat. Dengan jantung yang hampir mencekikku – karena sepertinya ada di tenggorokanku mencoba meloloskan diri dari mulutku – aku menuju ke salah satu lorong ke bagian listrik. Mengapa dia di Busan?

Mengapa ia di sini di rumah Clayton? Dan dari bagian sangat kecil dari otakku yang kurang dimanfaatkan – mungkin terletak di dasar medulla oblongata-ku di mana alam bawah sadarku berdiam – datang pikiran itu: dia ingin bertemu kau. Tidak mungkin! aku menolaknya dengan segera. Mengapa pria yang indah, berkuasa, sopan ingin melihatku? Ide itu tidak masuk akal, dan aku menendang keluar dari kepalaku.

"Apakah kau di Busan untuk bisnis?" aku bertanya, dan suaraku terlalu tinggi, seperti jariku terjepit pintu atau semacamnya. Sialan! Cobalah untuk menjadi tenang Lu!

"aku mengunjungi divisi pertanian Busan. Aku saat ini mendanai beberapa penelitian tentang rotasi tanaman dan ilmu tanah," katanya blak-blakan. Lihat?

Tidak di sini untuk menemukanmu sama sekali, bawah sadarku menyeringai padaku, keras, bangga, dan cemberut. Aku malu pada pikiran bodohku.

"Semua bagian dari rencanamu memberi makan dunia?" Godaku.

"Semacam itulah," dia mengakui, dan bibirnya terangkat keatas setengah tersenyum.

Dia menatap pada berbagai macam ikatan kabel yang kita punya di rumah Clayton. Apa akan dia lakukan dengan benda itu? aku tidak bisa membayangkan dia melakukan pekerjaannya sendiri sama sekali. Jari-jarinya menelusuri berbagai barang pajangan, dan untuk beberapa alasan tak bisa dijelaskan, aku harus berpaling. Dia membungkuk dan memilih sebuah paket.

"Ini akan cocok," katanya dengan senyum sangat rahasia, dan aku malu.

"Apakah ada hal lain?"

"aku ingin beberapa selotip."

Selotip?

"Apakah kau mendekor ulang?" Kata-kataku keluar sebelum aku bisa menghentikannya. Tentunya dia membayar buruh atau staf untuk membantunya menghias?

"Tidak, tidak mendekor ulang," katanya cepat kemudian nyengir, dan aku memiliki perasaan luar biasa bahwa dia menertawakanku.

Apakah aku itu lucu? berpenampilan lucu?

"Lewat sini," gumamku malu. "Selotip di lorong dekorasi."

Aku melirik belakangku saat ia mengikuti.

"Apakah kau bekerja lama di sini?" Suaranya rendah, dan dia menatapku, mata abu-abunya berkonsentrasi keras. aku tersipu lebih merah lagi. Kenapa dia punya pengaruh seperti ini padaku?

aku merasa seperti berumur empat belas tahun – kurang ajar, seperti biasa, dan tidak pada tempatnya. Mata kedepan Lu!

"Empat tahun," gumamku ketika kami mencapai tujuan kami. Untuk mengalihkan pikiran, aku meraih dan memilih dua selotip lebar yang kita punya.

"Aku akan mengambil yang itu," Sehun berkata lembut menunjuk ke selotip yang lebih lebar, yang aku ulurkan kepadanya.

Jari-jari kita bersentuhan sangat singkat, dan listrik itu ada lagi, kejutan listrik melaluiku seperti aku menyentuh kabel terbuka. Aku terkesiap tanpa sengaja saat aku merasakannya, seluruh bagian bawah ke tempat gelap dan belum dijelajahi, jauh di dalam perutku. Putus asa, Aku menggapai sekelilingku untuk mencari keseimbangan.

"Ada lagi? suara aku serak dan terengah. Matanya melebar sedikit.

"Beberapa tali, aku pikir." Suaranya meniru suaraku, serak.

"Lewat sini." aku menunduk kepalaku untuk menyembunyikan muka memerahku dan menuju gang.

"Jenis apa yang kau cari? Kami memiliki tali filamen sintetis dan alami … benang …

tali kabel … " aku berhenti melihat ekspresinya, matanya gelap. Ya ampun.

"Aku akan mengambil lima meter dari tali filamen alami."

Dengan cepat, dengan jari gemetar, aku mengukur lima meter dengan penggaris permanen, menyadari bahwa tatapan panas abu-abunya padaku. aku tidak berani menatapnya. Astaga, bisakah aku jadi lebih diamati? Aku mengambil pisau Stanleyku dari saku belakang celana jeansku, aku memotongnya kemudian menggulung dengan rapi sebelum mengikatnya. Ajaibnya, aku berhasil untuk tidak memotong jari dengan pisauku.

"Apakah kau seorang pramuka?" Ia bertanya, bibir sensualnya yang seperti terpahat menekuk geli. Jangan melihat mulutnya!

"Kegiatan kelompok terorganisir bukanlah kesukaanku, Mr. OH."

Dia melengkungkan alis.

"Apa kesukaanmu, Luhan?" Tanyanya, suaranya lembut dan senyum rahasianya sudah kembali. Aku menatapnya tidak bisa mengekspresikan diri sendiri. Aku berada pada pergeseran lempeng tektonik. Coba dan menjadi tenang, Lu, alam bawah sadarku tersiksa memohon untuk berlutut.

"Buku," bisikku, tapi di dalam, alam bawah sadarku berteriak: kau! kau adalah kesukaanku!

Aku menamparnya turun seketika, malu bahwa jiwaku punya ide seperti itu.

"Jenis buku apa?" Dia memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi. Mengapa dia begitu tertarik?

"Oh, kau tahu. Biasalah. Klasik. Terutama sastra Inggris. "

Dia menggosok dagunya dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jari yang panjang saat ia merenungkan jawabanku.

Atau mungkin dia sangat bosan dan mencoba untuk menyembunyikannya.

"Ada hal lain yang kau butuhkan?" aku harus keluar dari subjek ini – jari pada wajahnya begitu mempesona.

"aku tidak tahu. Apa lagi yang akan kau rekomendasikan? "

Apa yang akan aku rekomendasikan? Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan.

"Untuk sesuatu yang kau lakukan sendiri?"

Dia mengangguk, mata abu-abunya hidup dengan humor aneh. Aku tersipu, dan mataku menyimpang atas kemauannya sendiri kearah jeans nyamannya.

"Pakaian kerja terusan," jawabku, dan aku tahu aku tidak menyaring lagi apa yang akan keluar dari mulutku.

Dia mengangkat alis, geli, sekali lagi.

"kau tidak akan ingin merusak pakaianmu," aku memberi isyarat samar-samar ke arah celana jinsnya.

"aku selalu bisa melepasnya." Dia menyeringai.

"Mm." aku merasa warna di pipiku memerah lagi. Aku pasti sewarna dengan manifesto komunis. Berhenti bicara. Berhenti bicara SEKARANG.

"Aku akan mengambil beberapa pakaian kerja. Aku tidak akan merusak pakaian apapun," katanya datar.

aku mencoba dan mengabaikan gambaran yang tidak diundang dari dirinya tanpa celana jeans.

"Apakah kau membutuhkan yang lain?" aku berkata saat aku menyerahkan terusan biru.

Dia mengabaikan pertanyaanku.

"Bagaimana artikel itu?"

Dia akhirnya memintaku pertanyaan normal, jauh dari semua makna ganda dan pembicaraan yang membingungkan … pertanyaan yang bisa aku jawab. Aku pegang erat-erat dengan dua tangan seolah-olah itu rakit penyeamat, dan aku pilih untuk jujur.

"aku tidak menulis, Kyungsoo yang melakukannya. Nona Do. Teman sekamarku, dia penulis."

"Kyungsoo sangat senang melakukan itu. Dia adalah editor majalah, dan dia sangat terpukul karena tidak bisa melakukan wawancara secara pribadi" aku merasa seperti aku kekurangan udara – akhirnya, topik percakapan normal. "Satu-satunya kekhawatirannya adalah bahwa dia tidak memiliki foto aslimu."

Grey mengangkat alis.

"Foto macam apa yang dia mau?"

Oke. Aku tidak memperhitungkan respon ini. Aku menggeleng, karena aku tidak tahu.

"Yah, aku masih di sekitar sini. Besok, mungkin … " ia berhenti.

"kau bersedia untuk datang pada sesi pemotretan?" Suaraku melengking lagi. Kyungsoo akan ada di langit ketujuh jika aku bisa melakukan ini. Dan kau mungkin akan melihat dia lagi besok, tempat yang gelap di dasar otakku berbisik menggoda padaku. aku menolak pemikiran itu – semuanya tolol, konyol …

"Kyungsoo akan senang – jika kita dapat menemukan seorang fotografer." Aku sangat senang, aku tersenyum lebar padanya. Bibirnya terbuka, seperti dia mengambil napas tajam, dan ia berkedip. Untuk sepersekian detik, ia tampak hilang pegangan entah bagaimana, dan bumi sedikit bergeser pada porosnya, lempeng tektonik bergeser ke posisi baru.

Oh Sehun kehilangan pegangan.

"Kabari aku tentang acara besok." merogoh ke dalam saku, ia mengeluarkan dompetnya. "Kartu namaku. Disana ada nomor Ponsel ku. kau harus menelepon sebelum pukul sepuluh pagi."

"Oke." Aku tersenyum ke arahnya. Kyungsoo akan sangat senang.

"LU!"

Henry telah muncul di ujung gang. Dia saudara bungsu Mr. Clayton. Aku pernah mendengar ia pulang dari Pohang, tapi aku tidak menyangka akan menemuinya hari ini.

"Emm, maaf sebentar, Mr. OH." Sehun mengerutkan kening karena aku berpaling darinya.

Henry selalu menjadi teman, dan di saat yang aneh yang aku memiliki dengan Sehun yang kaya, berkuasa, menarik luar biasa dan gila kontrol, itu bagus untuk bicara dengan seseorang yang normal. Henry memeluk keras membuatku terkejut.

"Lu, hai, sangat senang bertemu denganmu!" katanya menyembur.

"Halo Hen, apa kabar? kau di rumah untuk ulang tahun kakakmu? "

"Yah. Kau tampak sehat, Lu, sangat baik" Dia menyeringai saat ia memeriksaku dari dekat. Lalu ia melepaskanku, tapi tetap menaruh lengannya dengan posesif di bahuku. Aku bergeser dari kaki ke kaki, malu. Senang melihat Henry, tapi dia selalu berlebihan akrabnya.

Ketika aku melirik Oh Sehun, dia mengawasi kami seperti elang, mata abu-abunya menyipit dan spekulatif, mulutnya membuat garis ekspresi keras. Dia berubah dari pelanggan penuh perhatian menjadi orang lain – seseorang yang dingin dan jauh.

"Henry, aku sedang melayani pelanggan. Seseorang yang kau harus temui," kataku, berusaha meredakan permusuhan yang aku lihat di mata Sehun. Aku menyeret Henry ke bertemu dengannya, dan mereka memperhitungkan satu sama lain. Suasana tiba-tiba seperti di kutub.

"Ehm, Henry, ini adalah Oh Sehun. Mr. Oh, ini adalah Henry Clayton. Saudaranya memiliki tempat ini." Dan untuk beberapa alasan tidak rasional, aku merasa aku harus menjelaskan lebih banyak.

"aku sudah kenal Henry sejak aku bekerja di sini, meskipun kita tidak sering bertemu. Dia kembali dari Pohang mempelajari administrasi bisnis" Aku mengoceh … Berhenti, sekarang!

"Mr. Clayton" Sehun mengulurkan tangannya, wajahnya tidak terbaca.

"Mr. OH," Henry membalas jabatan tangannya. "Tunggu dulu – bukan Oh Sehun? OH dari Enterprises Holdings? Henry dari bermuka masam jadi terpesona dalam waktu kurang dari satu nanodetik. Sehun memberinya senyum sopan yang tidak sapai pada matanya.

"Wow – apa ada yang bisa aku dapatkan untukmu?"

"Luhan sudah mencarikan semuanya, Mr. Clayton. Dia sangat penuh perhatian" Ekspresinya tanpa emosi, Tapi kata-katanya … ini seperti dia mengatakan sesuatu yang lain. Ini membingungkan.

"Bagus," jawab Henry. "Sampai nanti, Lu."

"Tentu, Hen." aku menonton dia menghilang menuju ruang penyimpanan. "Ada lagi, Mr. OH?"

"Hanya barang-barang ini." Nada suaranya terpotong dan dingin. Sial … apa aku telah menyinggung perasaannya? Mengambil napas dalam-dalam, aku berbalik dan menuju kasir. Apa masalahnya?

Aku menghitung tali, baju, selotip, dan pengikat kabel di meja kasir.

"Jadi semuanya empat puluh tiga won." Aku melirik Sehun, dan aku berharap aku tidak melakukannya. Dia mengawasiku dengan cermat, mata abu-abunya intens dan berasap. Ini mengerikan.

"Apakah kau ingin tas?" Tanyaku sambil mengambil kartu kreditnya.

"Ya, Luhan." Lidahnya membelai namaku, dan hatiku sekali lagi jadi panik.

Aku hampir tidak bisa bernapas. Buru-buru, aku menempatkan pembelian di bungkusan plastik.

"kau akan meneleponku jika kau ingin aku untuk melakukan pemotretan?" Dia sekali lagi kembali keurusan bisnis lagi. Aku mengangguk, tak bisa berkata-kata lagi, dan menyerahkan kembali kartu kreditnya.

"Bagus. Sampai besok mungkin" Dia berbalik untuk pergi, kemudian berhenti. "Oh – dan Luhan, aku senang Nona Do tidak bisa melakukan wawancara." Dia tersenyum, kemudian melangkah keluar dari toko, menggantung kantong plastik di atas bahunya, meninggalkanku dengan hormon wanita yang mengamuk ditubuhku. aku menghabiskan beberapa menit menatap pintu yang tertutup di mana dia pergi sebelum aku kembali ke planet Bumi.

Oke – aku menyukainya. Nah, aku sudah mengakui hal itu kepada diriku sendiri. aku tidak dapat bersembunyi dari perasaanku lagi. Aku tidak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya. aku menemukan dia menarik, sangat menarik. Tapi itu sia-sia, aku tahu, dan aku mendesah dengan penyesalan yang pahit. Itu hanya kebetulan, dia datang ke sini. Tapi tetap saja, aku dapat mengaguminya dari jauh, kan? Tidak ada salahnya. Dan jika aku menemukan fotografer, aku dapat mengagumi dia dengan serius. Aku menggigit bibir mengantisipasi dan menemukan diriku menyeringai seperti anak sekolahan. aku perlu menelepon Kyungsoo dan mengatur sesi foto.

**TBC**

RnR?


	3. Chapter 3

**Fifty Shades Of Sehun**

**(Remake from Fifty Shades of Grey)**

**Cast: Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, and Other**

**Rated : M**

**Warning : GenderSwitch (GS) for uke , typo(s)**

**Desclaimer : ff ini bukan milik sai. ff ini sai remake dari novel fifty shades of grey.**

**A/N : oke, karna memang aneh kalau hanya mengubah nama tokohnya, sai memutuskan untuk mengubah latarnya juga. maafkan sai karna bahasanya rada aneh, karna novelnya juga di translate dari bahasa Inggris, harap di maklumi ya.**

**Terakhir, thank you so much buat yang udah review/fav/follow ff remake ini, dan trimakasih lagi buat kritik dan sarannya. sangat memotivasi sai untuk mengedit lebih baik. hehe**

**Happy Reading^^**

**Don't LIKE? Don't READ!**

_Chapter sebelumnya..._

_Oke – aku menyukainya. Nah, aku sudah mengakui hal itu kepada diriku sendiri. aku tidak dapat bersembunyi dari perasaanku lagi. Aku tidak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya. aku menemukan dia menarik, sangat menarik. Tapi itu sia-sia, aku tahu, dan aku mendesah dengan penyesalan yang pahit. Itu hanya kebetulan, dia datang ke sini. Tapi tetap saja, aku dapat mengaguminya dari jauh, kan? Tidak ada salahnya. Dan jika aku menemukan fotografer, aku dapat mengagumi dia dengan serius. Aku menggigit bibir mengantisipasi dan menemukan diriku menyeringai seperti anak sekolahan. aku perlu menelepon K__yungsoo__ dan mengatur sesi foto__._

**-Chapter 3-**

Kyungsoo sangat gembira.

"Tapi apa yang dia lakukan di rumah Clayton?" Keingintahuannya merembes melalui telepon. Aku berada di ruang stok terdalam, mencoba menjaga agar suaraku terdengar biasa.

"Dia berada di sekitar sini."

"Aku pikir itu satu kebetulan besar, Lu. Kau tidak berpikir dia ada di sana untuk menemuimu? "

Ia berspekulasi. Hatiku berdebar mendengar kemungkinan itu, tapi itu kegembiraan berumur pendek. Kenyataan yang mengecewakan adalah bahwa dia berada disini untuk bisnis.

"Dia mengunjungi divisi pertanian Busan. Dia mendanai beberapa penelitian," aku bergumam.

"Oh ya. Dia diberikan departemen itu hibah 2,5 juta won."

Wow.

"Bagaimana kau tahu ini?"

"Lu, aku seorang wartawan, dan aku telah menulis profil orang itu. Itu tugasku untuk mengetahui hal ini. "

"Oke, Jadi apakah kau ingin foto ini? "

"Tentu saja aku mau. Pertanyaannya adalah, siapa fotografernya dan di mana."

"Kita bisa bertanya ke mana. Dia bilang dia menginap disekitar sini."

"kau dapat menghubungi dia?"

"Aku punya nomor ponselnya."

Kyungsoo terengah.

"Bujangan terkaya, paling sulit dipahami, paling misterius di negara bagian Seoul, memberimu nomor ponselnya."

"Emm … ya."

"Lu! Dia menyukaimu. Tidak diragukan lagi." Nada suaranya tegas.

"Kyungsoo, dia hanya mencoba bersikap baik." Tapi bahkan saat aku mengucapkan kata-kata itu, aku tahu itu tidak benar.

– Oh Sehun tidaklah bersikap baik. Dia bersikap sopan, mungkin. Dan suara kecil yang tenang berbisik, mungkin Kyungsoo benar. Kulit kepalaku meremang pada gagasan bahwa mungkin, mungkin saja, dia mungkin menyukaiku. Karena, ia mengatakan ia senang Kyungsoo tidak melakukan wawancara itu. Aku memeluk diriku dengan gembira, bergoyang dari sisi ke sisi, terhibur atas kemungkinan bahwa dia mungkin menyukaiku hanya dalam waktu yang singkat. Kyungsoo membawaku kembali dunia nyata.

"Aku tak tahu siapa yang akan memotret. Minho, fotografer reguler kami, tidak bisa.

Dia pulang ke rumahnya di Seoul untuk berakhir pekan. Dia akan marah karena membuang kesempatan untuk mengambil foto salah satu pengusaha terkemuka Korea."

"Hmm … Bagaimana dengan Jongdae?"

"Ide bagus! kau yang menghubunginya – dia akan melakukan apapun untukmu. Kemudian panggilan Sehun dan cari tahu di mana dia ingin bertemu kita" Kyungsoo dengan angkuh dan menjengkelkan menyebutkan nama Jongdae.

"aku pikir kau harus menelponnya."

"Siapa, Jongdae?" Mencemooh Kyungsoo.

"Bukan, Sehun."

"Lu, kau yang punya hubungan dengannya."

"Hubungan?" Aku menjerit padanya, suaraku naik beberapa oktaf. "Aku nyaris tidak kenal orang itu." "Setidaknya kau sudah bertemu dengannya," katanya getir. "Dan sepertinya dia ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh. Lu, telfon saja dia," bentak dia dan menutup telepon. Dia kadang begitu suka memerintah. Aku mengerutkan kening di Ponselku, menjulurkan lidahku.

Aku baru saja meninggalkan pesan untuk Jongdae ketika Henry memasuki ruangan gudang mencari Ampelas.

"Kita agak sibuk luar sana, Lu," katanya dengan pahit.

"Ya, emm, sorry," gumamku berbalik pergi.

"Jadi, bagaimana kau bisa kenal Oh Sehun?" Suara Henry pura-pura acuh tak acuh.

"aku mewawancarainya untuk koran mahasiswa. Kyungsoo tidak sehat" Aku mengangkat bahu, berusaha terdengar biasa dan melakukannya tidak lebih baik dari dia.

"Oh Sehun di Clayton. Bagaimana bisa," Paul mendengus, kagum. Dia menggelengkan kepala, seperti mau membersihkannya. "Omong-omong, ingin minum atau lakukan sesuatu malam ini?"

Setiap kali dia dirumah ia memintaku berkencan, dan aku selalu mengatakan tidak. Ini ritual. Aku tidak pernah menganggap hal itu sebagai ide yang bagus untuk berkencan dengan adik bos, dan selain itu, Henry cukup tampan dalam ukuran cowok sebelah rumah, tapi dia bukan pahlawan sastra, bukan oleh bentangan imajinasi. Kalau Sehun? Bawah sadarku bertanya, alisnya terangkat secara kiasan.

Aku menamparnya ke bawah.

"Tidakkah kau ada acara makan malam keluarga atau sesuatu dengan kakakmu?"

"Itu besok."

"Mungkin lain kali, Henry. aku perlu belajar malam ini. Aku ada ujian akhir minggu depan."

"Lu, suatu hari, kau akan berkata ya," dia tersenyum saat aku melarikan diri ke toko.

"Tapi aku memotret tempat, Lu, bukan orang," erangan Jongdae.

"Jongdae, please?" Aku memohon. Mencengkeram ponselku, aku mondar-mandir di ruang tamu apartemen kami, menatap keluar jendela di cahaya malam yang memudar.

"Berikan teleponnya." Kyungsoo meraih handset dariku, melemparkan rambut merah pirangnya di atas bahunya.

"Dengar, Kim Jongdae, jika kau ingin surat kabar kami meliput pembukaan acaramu, kau harus melakukan pemotretan ini untuk kita besok, capiche?" Kyungsoo bisa luar biasa keras.

"Bagus. Luhan akan menelepon kembali memberi tahumu lokasi dan waktunya. Sampai ketemu besok" Dia langsung menutup ponselku.

"Sudah diurus. Yang perlu kita lakukan sekarang adalah memutuskan di mana dan kapan. Telpon dia." Dia mengacungkan ponsel padaku. Perutku bergolak.

"Telpon Sehun, sekarang!"

Aku cemberut padanya dan merogoh saku belakangku untuk mengambil kartu namanya. Aku mengambil napas dalam, memantapkan dan dengan jari gemetar, aku memanggil nomor tersebut.

Dia menjawab pada dering kedua. Nada suaranya terpotong, tenang dan dingin.

"Err … Mr. OH? Ini Xi Luhan" aku tidak mengenali suaraku sendiri, Aku sangat gugup. Ada jeda singkat. Di dalam aku gemetar.

"Miss Xi. Senang mendengar suaramu" Suaranya telah berubah. Dia terkejut, aku pikir, dan dia terdengar begitu … hangat – bahkan menggoda. Napas sesak, dan aku memerah. aku tiba-tiba sadar bahwa Do Kyungsoo menatapku, mulutnya terbuka, dan aku bergegas ke dapur untuk menghindari tatapan yang tidak diinginkan itu.

"Err – kami ingin melakukan sesi pemotretan untuk artikel." Bernafas, Lu, bernapas.

Paru-paruku menarik napas dengan tergesa-gesa. "Besok, jika bisa. Dimana tempat yang nyaman bagimu, Sir?"

aku hampir bisa mendengar senyumnya seperti sphinx melalui telepon.

"Aku menginap di Heathman di Busan. Bagaimana kalau jam sembilan tiga puluh besok pagi?" "Oke, kita ketemu di sana." Aku terengah dan mendesah – seperti anak kecil, bukan wanita dewasa yang bisa memberikan suara dan minum secara hukum di Negara Bagian Seoul.

"Aku menunggunya, Miss Xi." Aku membayangkan kilatan jahat di mata Greynya. Bagaimana ia membuat tujuh kata sepele menjanjikan godaan begitu banyak? aku menutup telepon. Kyungsoo ada di dapur, dan dia menatapku dengan ekspresi penuh kekhawatiran dan bingung di wajahnya.

"Xiao Luhan. kau menyukainya! Aku belum pernah melihat atau mendengar kau begitu, begitu … terpengaruh oleh siapa pun sebelumnya. kau benar-benar memerah."

"Oh Kyung, kau tahu aku malu sepanjang waktu. Ini risiko yang harus aku tanggung. Jangan terlalu konyol," Kataku keras. Dia berkedip padaku dengan terkejut – aku sangat jarang membuang mainanku keluar dari kereta bayi – dan aku dengan cepat mengalah. "aku hanya merasa dia … mengintimidasi, itu saja."

"Heathman, aku tahu," gumam Kyungsoo. "Aku akan menelpon manajernya dan menegosiasikan ruang untuk foto."

"Aku akan membuat makan malam. Lalu aku perlu belajar" Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa risihku pada Kate ketika aku membuka salah satu lemari untuk membuat makan malam.

aku gelisah malam itu, bolak-balik. Memimpikan mata Sehun, baju lengan panjang, kaki panjang, jari panjang, dan gelap, tempat gelap yang belum dijelajahi. Aku bangun dua kali di malam itu, hatiku berdebar-debar. Oh, aku akan terlihat bagaimana besok dengan tidur begitu sedikit, aku memarahi diriku sendiri. Aku meninju bantalku dan mencoba untuk tidur.

Heathman terletak di jantung pusat kota Busan. Bangunan batu bernuansa cokelat selesai tepat pada waktunya untuk akhirnya ambruk tahun 1920. Jongdae, Taemin, dan aku bepergian dengan Beetleku, dan Kyungsoo dengan mercedes CLK miliknya, karena kita semua tidak bisa masuk dalam mobilku. Taemin adalah teman Jongdae, di sini untuk membantu dengan pencahayaan. Kyungsoo telah berhasil mendapatkan kamar gratis Heathman untuk pagi hari dengan mencantumkan kredit dalam artikel. Ketika dia menjelaskan pada resepsionis bahwa kita di sini untuk pengambilan foto CEO Oh Sehun, kami langsung mendapatkan kamar suite. Hanya suite berukuran biasa, bagaimanapun, karena tampaknya Mr. OH sudah menempati salah satu yang terbesar di dalam gedung ini. Seorang eksekutif pemasaran yang terlalu antusias menunjukkan kami ke suite – dia sangat muda dan sangat gugup untuk beberapa alasan.

aku kira itu kecantikan Kyungsoo dan cara memerintah yang melucuti dirinya, karena dia takluk di tangannya. Kamar yang elegan, bersahaja, dan berfurnitur mewah.

Ini jam sembilan. Kami memiliki setengah jam untuk menyiapkan pemotretan. Kyungsoo bersemangat penuh.

"Jongdae, aku pikir kita akan mengambil posisi di dinding itu, apa kau setuju?" Kyungsoo tidak menunggu jawabannya. "Taemin, kosongkan kursi. Lu, kau bisa meminta pelayan untuk membawa beberapa minuman? Dan beri tahu di mana kita berada."

Ya, Nyonya. Dia begitu mendominasi. Aku memutar mata, tetapi melakukan apa yang dikatakannya.

Setengah jam kemudian, Oh Sehun masuk ke suite kami.

Ya ampun! Dia mengenakan kemeja putih, terbuka di kerahnya, dan celana flanel abu-abu yang menggantung dari pinggulnya. Rambut acak-acakan masih lembab sehabis mandi. Mulutku jadi kering melihat dia … dia begitu hot. Sehun masuk ke suite diikuti oleh seorang pria berusia pertengahan tiga puluhan, dalam setelan gelap dan dasi tajam yang berdiri diam di sudut. Mata cokelatnya melihat kami dengan tenang.

"Miss Xi, kita bertemu lagi." Sehun mengulurkan tangan, dan aku menyambut, berkedip cepat.

Oh … dia benar-benar, lumayan … wow. Ketika aku menyentuh tangannya, aku menyadari getaran yang nikmat mengalir menembus diriku, menerangiku, membuat aku tersipu, dan aku yakin pernapasanku pasti terdengar.

"Mr. Oh, ini Do Kyungsoo," gumamku, sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Kyungsoo yang maju ke depan, sambil menatap tepat di mata.

"Nona Do yang ulet. Bagaimana kabarmu? "Dia memberinya senyum kecil, tampak benar-benar geli. "Aku percaya kau merasa lebih sehat? Luhan bilang kau tidak sehat minggu lalu. "

"Aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih, Mr. OH." Dia menjabat tangan Sehun kuat-kuat tanpa mengedipkan kelopak mata.

Aku mengingatkan diriku bahwa Kyungsoo pernah sekolah di sekolah swasta terbaik di Seoul. Keluarganya memiliki uang, dan dia tumbuh percaya diri dan yakin akan tempatnya di dunia. Dia tidak mengambil omong kosong apapun. aku kagum pada dirinya.

"Terima kasih telah meluangkan waktu untuk melakukan ini." Dia memberikan senyum, sopan profesional.

"Dengan senang hati," jawab dia, mengubah tatapan abu-abunya padaku, dan aku memerah, lagi. Sialan.

"Ini adalah Kim Jongdae, fotografer kami," kataku sambil menyeringai Jngdae yang tersenyum dengan kasih sayang kembali padaku. Matanya dingin ketika ia melihat dari aku ke Sehun.

"Mr. OH, "dia mengangguk.

"Mr. Kim," Ekspresi Grey berubah juga ketika ia menilai Jongdae.

"Di mana kau ingin aku diambil fotonya?" Tanya Sehun pada Jongdae. Nada suaranya terdengar samar-samar mengancam. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak akan membiarkan Jongdae mengatur pertunjukan.

"Mr. OH – silahkan kau bisa duduk di sini? Hati-hati kabel pencahayaan. Dan kemudian kita akan melakukan beberapa foto berdiri juga" Kyungsoo mengarahkan dia ke kursi untuk dekat dinding.

Taemin menyalakan lampu, sesaat menyilaukan Sehun, dan bergumam meminta maaf.

Lalu Taemin dan aku berdiri kembali dan menonton ketika Jongdae melanjutkan untuk mengambil foto. Dia mengambil beberapa foto dengan kamera genggam, meminta Sehun untuk memutar seperti ini, seperti itu, untuk memindahkan lengan, lalu meletakkannya lagi. Pindah ke tripod, Jongdae mengambil beberapa jepretan, sementara Sehun duduk dan berpose, sabar dan alami, selama sekitar dua puluh menit. Harapanku telah jadi nyata: Aku bisa berdiri dan mengagumi Sehun dari tempat yang tidak terlalu jauh. Dua kali mata kita mengunci, dan aku harus melepaskan diri dari tatapan berawannya.

"Cukup duduknya." Kyungsoo melanjutkan lagi. "Berdiri, Mr. OH?" Tanya dia.

Dia berdiri, dan Taemin bergegas menyingkirkan kursinya. tombol pada Nikon Jongdae mulai mengklik lagi.

"aku pikir kami sudah cukup," gumam Jongdae lima menit kemudian.

"Bagus," kata Kyungsoo. "Terima kasih lagi, Mr. OH." Kyungsoo menjabat tangannya, begitu juga Jongdae.

"Aku berharap untuk membaca artikelmu, Miss Do," gumam Sehun, dan menoleh padaku, berdiri dekat pintu. "Maukah kau berjalan denganku, Miss Xi?" Tanyanya.

"Tentu," kataku, benar-benar tak menyangka. Aku melirik cemas pada Kyungsoo, yang mengangkat bahuku. Aku melihat Jongdae cemberut dibelakang Kyungsoo.

"Selamat siang semua," kata Sehun saat ia membuka pintu, berdiri di samping memberi jalan padaku dulu.

Ada apa ini? Apa yang diinginkannya? Aku berhenti di koridor hotel, gelisah gugup ketika Sehun muncul dari ruangan diikuti oleh Mr dengan setelan tajam.

"Aku akan meneleponmu, Jonghyun," bisiknya ke orang itu. Jonghyun berjalan kembali ke koridor, dan Sehun mengalihkan tatapan pembakaran abu-abunya padaku. Sial …apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah?

"Aku bertanya-tanya apakah kau akan bergabung denganku untuk minum kopi pagi ini."

Jantungku melonjak sampai ke dalam mulutku. Kencan? Oh Sehun memintaku berkencan. Dia menanyakan apakah kau ingin kopi. Mungkin ia berpikir kau belum benar-benar terbangun, bawah sadarku merengek padaku mencibir lagi. Aku berdeham berusaha mengendalikan diriku.

"Aku harus mengantar semua orang pulang," bisikku meminta maaf, memutar tangan dan jari-jari di depanku.

"JONGHYUN," panggil dia, membuat aku melompat. Jonghyun, yang telah mundur ke koridor, berbalik dan menuju kembali ke arah kami.

"Apakah mereka pulang ke universitas?" Tanya Sehun, suaranya lembut dan bertanya. Aku mengangguk, terlalu terkejut untuk berbicara.

"Jonghyun dapat mengantar mereka. Dia sopirku. Kami memiliki 4×4 besar di sini, jadi dia dapat mengangkut peralatan juga."

"Mr. OH?" Jonghyun Bertanya ketika dia sampai ke depan kita, tidak berkata apa pun lagi.

"Tolong, bisakah kau mengantar fotografer, asistennya, dan Miss Do kembali kerumah?"

"Tentu, Sir," Jonghyun membalas.

"Nah. Sekarang kau bisa bergabung denganku untuk minum kopi" Sehun tersenyum seolah-olah itu kesepakatan yang sudah terlaksana.

Aku mengerutkan kening padanya.

"Um – Mr. OH, err – ini benar-benar …dengarlah, Jonghyun tidak harus mengantar mereka pulang." Aku menatap sekilas Jonghyun, yang tetap tenang tanpa ekspresi. "Aku akan menukar kendaraan dengan Kyungsoo, jika kau memberi aku waktu sebentar."

Sehun tersenyum, menyilaukan, tak dijaga, alami hingga semua gigi tampak, tersenyum lebar. Oh … dan dia membuka pintu dari suite sehingga aku bisa kembali masuk. Aku berlari cepat untuk memasuki ruangan, menemukan Kyungsoo dalam diskusi mendalam dengan Jongdae.

"Lu, aku pikir dia jelas menyukaimu," katanya tanpa basa-basi apapun. Jongdae melotot padaku dengan rasa tidak setuju. "Tapi aku tidak percaya padanya," tambahnya. Aku mengangkat tanganku dengan harapan bahwa dia akan berhenti berbicara. Dengan ajaib, dia diam.

"Kyungsoo, jika kau bawa Beetle, aku bisa membawa mobilmu?"

"Kenapa?"

"Oh Sehun memintaku pergi untuk minum kopi bersamanya."

Mulutnya terbuka. Kyungsoo tak bisa bicara! aku menikmati saat ini. Dia meraih lenganku dan menyeretku ke kamar tidur diseberang ruang tamu suite.

"Lu, ada sesuatu tentang dia." Nada suaranya penuh dengan peringatan. "Dia sangat tampan, aku setuju, tapi aku pikir dia berbahaya. Terutama untuk orang seperti kau."

"Apa maksudmu, orang seperti aku?" Aku meminta penjelasan, merasa terhina.

"Seorang yang polos seperti kau, Lu. kau tahu maksudku," katanya sedikit kesal. Aku memerah.

"Kyung, itu hanya minum kopi. Aku mulai ujian aku minggu ini, dan aku perlu belajar, jadi aku tidak akan lama."

Dia mengerutkan bibir seakan mempertimbangkan permintaanku. Akhirnya, dia mencabut kunci mobilnya dari sakunya dan memberikannya padaku. aku menyerahkan punyaku.

"Aku akan lihat nanti. Jangan lama, atau aku akan mengirimkan tim SAR."

"Thanks." Aku memeluk dia.

aku muncul dari suite untuk menemukan Oh Sehun menunggu, bersandar ke dinding, tampak seperti model laki-laki dalam pose untuk beberapa majalah pria mutakhir.

"Oke, mari kita minum kopi," bisikku, mukaku merah semua.

Dia menyeringai.

"Setelah kau, Miss Xi." Dia berdiri tegak, meregangkan tangannya keluar bagiku untuk jalan dulu.

Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor, lututku gemetar, perutku penuh dengan kupu-kupu, dan hatiku seperti ada di mulutku berdebar dengan irama dramatis tak teratur. Aku akan minum kopi dengan Oh Sehun … dan aku benci kopi.

Kami berjalan bersama menyusuri lorong hotel yang lebar menuju lift. Apa yang harus kukatakan padanya? Pikiranku tiba-tiba lumpuh dengan ketakutan. Apa yang akan kita bicarakan?

Apa kesamaanku dengan dia? Suara yang lembut, hangat mengejutkanku dari lamunan.

"Berapa lama kau kenal Do Kyungsoo?"

Oh, sebuah pertanyaan mudah untuk pemula.

"Sejak tahun pertama kami. Dia teman baikku."

"Hmm," jawab dia, tidak terlalu berkomitmen. Apa yang dipikirkannya?

Di lift, dia menekan tombol panggil, lalu bel berbunyi segera. Pintu membuka menampilkan pasangan muda tengah berpelukan dengan bergairah. Terkejut dan malu, mereka melompat berpisah, menatap dengan rasa bersalah ke segala arah kecuali kearah kita. Grey dan aku melangkah masuk ke lift.

Aku berjuang untuk menjaga wajahku biasa saja, jadi aku memandang ke lantai, merasa pipiku berubah merah muda. Ketika aku mengintip ke arah Sehun melalui bulu mataku, ada sedikit senyum di bibirnya, tetapi sangat sulit untuk mengatakan. Pasangan muda tak mengatakan apapun, dan kami melakukan perjalanan ke lantai pertama dalam keheningan. Kita bahkan tidak punya musik sampah untuk mengalihkan perhatian kita.

Pintu membuka dan, sangat mengherankanku, Sehun meraih tanganku, menggenggam dengan jari yang panjang dingin. aku merasa aliran melaluiku, dan detak jantungku sudah cepat berakselerasi. Saat ia membawaku keluar dari lift, kita bisa mendengar cekikikan tertahan dari pasangan itu meledak di belakang kami. Sehun Menyeringai.

"Ada apa dengan liftnya?" Gumamnya.

Kami melintasi lobby luas ramai dari hotel menuju pintu masuk tapi Sehun menghindari pintu putar, dan Aku ingin tahu apakah itu karena ia harus melepaskan tanganku.

Di luar, adalah minggu bulan Mei yang sejuk. Matahari bersinar dan lalu lintas sepi. Sehun berbelok ke kiri dan berjalan ke pojok, di mana kita berhenti menunggu lampu-lampu pejalan kaki untuk berganti. Dia masih memegang tanganku. Aku di jalan, dan Oh Sehun memegang tanganku. Tidak ada seorangpun yang pernah menggenggam tanganku. aku merasa pusing, dan aku tergelitik seluruh tubuh. aku mencoba meredakan seringai konyol yang mengancam akan muncul membagi wajahku jadi dua. Cobalah untuk jadi tenang, Ana, alam bawah sadarku memohon padaku. Orang hijau muncul, dan kami berjalan lagi.

Kami berjalan empat blok sebelum kita sampai di kopi Busan House, di mana Sehun melepaskanku untuk menahan pintu terbuka sehingga aku bisa melangkah masuk.

"Bagaimana kalau kau yang memilih meja, sementara aku memesan minuman. Apa yang kau mau?" Tanyanya, sopan seperti biasa.

"Aku mau… um – Sarapan teh Inggris, teh celup diluar."

Dia mengangkat alisnya.

"Tidak minum kopi?"

"aku tidak tertarik pada kopi."

Dia tersenyum.

"Oke, teh celup diluar. Gula?"

Untuk sesaat, aku tertegun, berpikir itu adalah sikap sayang, tapi untungnya pikiran bawah sadarku menendang dengan mengerutkan bibir. Tidak, bodoh – apakah kau pakai gula?

"Tidak, terima kasih." Aku menatap ke bawah pada jari tersimpulku.

"Sesuatu untuk dimakan?"

"Tidak terima kasih." Aku menggeleng, dan ia menuju ke counter.

Aku diam-diam menatap dia dari bawah bulu mataku saat ia berdiri di baris menunggu untuk dilayani. Aku bisa mengawasinya sepanjang hari … dia tinggi, berdada bidang, dan langsing, dan bagaimana celananya menggantung dari pinggulnya … Oh. Sekali atau dua kali dia menggerakkan jari panjang, anggun ke rambutnya yang sekarang kering tapi masih acak-acakan. Hmm … aku ingin melakukan itu. Pikiran itu datang tanpa diminta ke dalam pikiranku, dan wajahku terbakar. Aku menggigit bibir dan menunduk menatap tanganku lagi tidak menyukai kemana pikiran bandelku menuju.

"Sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" Sehun kembali, mengejutkanku.

Aku jadi merah. Aku hanya berpikir tentang mengeluskan jariku melalui rambutnya dan bertanya-tanya apakah itu akan terasa lembut ketika disentuh. Aku menggelengkan kepala. Dia membawa nampan, yang ia menaruh di atas meja kecil bundar dari kayu birch-veneer. Ia mengulurkan cangkir dan piring, sebuah teko kecil, dan piring sisi bantalan satu teh celup berlabel 'Twinings English Breakfast' – favoritku. Kopinya tampak ada pola daun indah dicantumkan di dalam susu. Bagaimana mereka melakukannya? Pikirku iseng. Dia juga membeli untuknya muffin blueberry. Meletakkan nampan kesamping, ia duduk di depanku dan menyilangkan kakinya yang panjang. Dia terlihat begitu nyaman, begitu santai dengan tubuhnya, aku iri padanya. Inilah aku, canggung dan tidak terkoordinasi, hampir tidak bisa mendapatkan dari A ke B tanpa jatuh tertelungkup.

"Memikirkan apa?" Meminta kepadaku.

"Ini adalah teh favoritku." Suaraku tenang, mendesah. Aku tidak bisa percaya duduk berhadapan dengan Oh Sehun di coffee shop di Busan. Dia mengernyit. Dia tahu aku menyembunyikan sesuatu. aku memasukkan teh celup ke dalam teko dan segera menarik keluar lagi dengan sendok tehku. Ketika aku meletakkan teh celup yang sudah digunakan kembali pada alas cangkir, ia memiringkan kepalanya memberikan pandangan bertanya ke arahku.

"aku suka teh hitam dan lemah," aku bergumam sebagai penjelasan.

"aku melihat. Apakah dia pacarmu? "

Wah … Apa?

"Siapa?"

"Fotografer. Kim Jongdae. "

Aku tertawa, gugup tapi penasaran. Apa yang memberinya kesan itu?

"Tidak Jongdae adalah teman baikku, itu saja. Mengapa menurutmu dia adalah pacarku?"

"Bagaimana kau tersenyum padanya, dan dia padamu." Tatapan mata abu-abunya menahan milikku. Dia begitu mengerikan. aku ingin berpaling tapi aku tertangkap – terpesona.

"Dia lebih seperti keluarga," bisikku.

Sehun mengangguk sedikit, tampaknya puas dengan tanggapanku, dan melirik ke bawah pada muffin blueberry. Jari yang panjang dengan cekatan mengupas kertas, dan aku menonton, terpesona.

"Apa kau mau?" Dia bertanya, dan senyum rahasia dan geli miliknya sudah kembali.

"Tidak, terima kasih." aku mengerutkan kening dan menunduk menatap tanganku lagi.

"Dan lelaki yang aku temui kemarin, di toko. Dia bukan pacarmu? "

"Tidak Henry hanya teman. aku katakan kemarin." Oh, ini semakin konyol. "Mengapa kau bertanya?" "kau tampak gugup ketika berdekatan dengan pria."

Omong kosong, itu pribadi. Aku hanya gugup didekatmu, Sehun.

"aku menganggap kau mengintimidasi." mukaku merah membara, tapi secara mental menepuk punggungku sendiri untuk keterusteranganku, dan menatap tanganku lagi. Aku mendengar suara tarikan napas tajam.

"Kau pasti menganggapku menakutkan," dia mengangguk. "Kau sangat jujur. Jangan melihat ke bawah. aku ingin melihat wajahmu."

Oh. Aku melirik dia, dan dia memberiku senyum menyemangati tapi kecut.

"Ini memberiku semacam petunjuk apa yang mungkin kau pikirkan," dia bernafas. "Kau sebuah misteri, Miss Xi."

Misterius? aku?

"Tidak ada yang misterius tentangku."

"Aku pikir kau sangat mandiri," bisiknya.

Benarkah? Wow … bagaimana aku melakukan itu? Hal ini membingungkan. Aku, mandiri?

Tak mungkin.

"Kecuali bila kau tersipu malu, tentu saja, yang mana sering terjadi. Aku hanya berharap aku tahu apa yang menyebabkannya" Dia memasukkan sepotong kecil muffin ke dalam mulutnya dan mulai mengunyah pelan-pelan, tidak mengalihkan pandangan dariku. Dan seperti diberi aba-aba, aku tersipu. Sial!

"Apakah kau selalu membuat pengamatan pribadi seperti itu?"

"Aku tidak menyadari aku melakukannya. Apakah aku telah menyinggungmu?" Dia sepertinya terkejut.

"Tidak," jawabku jujur.

"Bagus."

"Tapi kau sangat sewenang-wenang," balas aku tenang.

Dia mengangkat alis dan, jika aku tidak salah, dia sedikit tersipu juga.

"Aku sudah terbiasa mendapatkan apa yang aku mau, Luhan," bisiknya. "Dalam segala hal."

"aku tidak meragukannya. Kenapa kau tidak memintaku untuk memanggilmu dengan nama belakangmu?" Aku heran dengan keberanian aku. Mengapa pembicaraan ini menjadi begitu serius? Pembicaraan ini tidak seperti kearah mana yang aku pikir. Aku tidak percaya aku merasa begitu memusuhinya.

Ini seperti ia mencoba untuk memperingatkanku.

"Satu-satunya orang yang memanggil nama lahirku adalah keluargaku dan beberapa teman dekat.

Yang mana aku menyukainya."

Oh. Dia masih belum mengatakan, 'Panggil aku Sehun.' Dia adalah orang yang gila kontrol, tidak ada penjelasan lain, dan sebagian dari diriku berpikir mungkin akan lebih baik jika Kyungsoo mewawancarainya. Dua orang yang kontrol bersama. Plus tentu saja dia nyaris pirang – tepatnya, pirang strawberry – seperti semua wanita di kantornya. Dan dia cantik, alam bawah sadarku mengingatkanku. aku tidak suka memikirkan Sehun dan Kyungsoo bersama. Aku menghisap tehku, dan Sehun makan sepotong kecil muffinnya.

"Apakah kau anak tunggal?" Tanya dia.

Wah … dia terus berubah arah.

"Ya."

"Ceritakan tentang orang tuamu."

Mengapa dia ingin tahu ini? Ini sangat membosankan.

"Ibuku tinggal di China bersama suami barunya Zhoumi. Ayah tiriku tinggal di Mokpo."

"Ayahmu?"

"Ayahku meninggal waktu aku masih bayi."

"Maaf," ia bergumam dan wajah sekilas bermasalah.

"Aku tidak ingat dia."

"Dan ibumu menikah lagi?"

Aku mendengus.

"Bisa dibilang itu."

Dia mengerutkan kening.

"Kau tidak mau memberikan banyak info, kan?" Katanya datar, menggosok dagunya seolah berpikir keras.

"Begitu juga kamu."

"Kau sudah mewawancarai aku sekali, dan aku bisa mengingat beberapa pertanyaan yang cukup menyelidik itu." Dia menyeringai ke arahku.

Ya ampun. Dia mengingat pertanyaan tentang 'gay' itu. Sekali lagi, aku sangat malu. Dalam tahun-tahun mendatang, aku tahu, aku akan membutuhkan terapi intensif untuk tidak merasa malu seperti ini setiap kali aku ingat saat ini. Aku mulai mengoceh tentang ibuku – apa pun untuk memblokir memori itu.

"Ibuku seorang yang hebat. Dia seorang romantis yang tak tersembuhkan. Dia saat ini bersama suami keempatnya."

Sehun mengangkat alisnya dengan heran.

"aku merindukannya," aku melanjutkan. "Dia punya Zhoumi sekarang. Aku hanya berharap dia bisa mengawasi dan bangkit kembali ketika skema tololnya tidak berjalan seperti yang direncanakan" aku tersenyum sayang. aku tidak melihat ibuku begitu lama. Sehun menontonku dengan penuh perhatian, menghisap sesekali kopinya. Aku benar-benar tidak harus melihat mulutnya. Ini mengganggu. Bibir itu.

"Apakah kau akrab dengan ayah tirimu?"

"Tentu saja. aku dibesarkan oleh dia. Dia adalah satu-satunya ayah yang kutahu. "

"Dan seperti apa dia?"

"Hangeng? Dia … pendiam."

"Itu saja?" Grey tanya, terkejut.

Aku mengangkat bahu. Apa yang orang ini harapkan? Kisah hidupku?

"Pendiam seperti anak tirinya," Sehun menambahkan.

aku menahan diri untuk tidak memutar mata padanya.

"Dia suka sepak bola – sepak bola Eropa terutama – dan bowling, dan memancing, dan membuat furnitur. Dia seorang tukang kayu. Mantan tentara." Aku menghela napas.

"kau tinggal dengan dia?"

"Ya. Ibuku bertemu suami nomor tiga ketika aku berumur lima belas tahun. Aku tinggal dengan Hangeng."

Dia mengernyitkan mata seolah-olah dia tidak mengerti.

"Kau tidak ingin hidup dengan ibumu?" Tanya dia.

Aku malu. Ini benar-benar bukan urusannya.

"Suami nomor tiga tinggal di Taiwan. Dan … kau tahu ibuku baru menikah" aku berhenti. Ibuku tidak pernah berbicara tentang suami nomor tiga. Kemana arah pembicaraan Sehun? Ini bukan urusannya. Ok, dua orang baru bisa melakukan permainan.

"Ceritakan tentang orang tuamu," aku bertanya.

Dia mengangkat bahu.

"Ayahku seorang pengacara, ibuku adalah seorang dokter anak. Mereka tinggal di Seoul."

Oh … dia memiliki keluarga makmur. Dan aku bertanya-tanya pasangan sukses yang mengadopsi tiga anak, dan salah satunya berubah menjadi manusia tampan yang menguasai dunia bisnis dan menundukkannya sendirian. Apa yang membuatnya seperti itu? Orangtuanya pasti bangga.

"Saudara-saudaramu bekerja apa?"

"Jongin dalam bidang konstruksi, dan adik perempuanku di Paris, belajar di bawah bimbingan beberapa koki Prancis terkenal." mata berkabut dengan rasa terganggu. Dia tidak ingin berbicara tentang keluarganya atau dirinya sendiri.

"Aku mendengar Paris itu indah," bisikku. Mengapa dia tidak mau bicara tentang keluarganya? Apakah karena dia diadopsi?

"memang indah. Kau pernah kesana?" Tanyanya, kejengkelannya terlupakan.

"aku tidak pernah meninggalkan daratan Korea Selatan." Jadi sekarang kita kembali ke hal-hal dasar. Apa yang dia bersembunyi?

"Apakah kau ingin pergi?"

"Ke Paris?" jeritku. Hal ini telah melemparkan keseimbanganku – siapa yang tidak ingin pergi ke Paris? "Tentu saja," aku mengakui. "Tapi Inggris sebenarnya yang benar-benar ingin kunjungi."

Dia memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi, menjalankan jari telunjuknya di bibir bawahnya … oh.

"Sebab?"

Aku berkedip cepat. Berkonsentrasilah, Lu.

"Rumah Shakespeare, Jane Austen, Brontë bersaudara, Thomas Hardy. aku ingin melihat tempat yang mengilhami orang-orang untuk menulis buku yang begitu indah."

Semua pembicaraan mengenai sastra yang hebat mengingatkanku bahwa aku harus belajar. Aku melirik jam tanganku.

"Lebih baik aku pergi. aku harus belajar."

"Untuk ujian?"

"Ya. Mulai Selasa."

"Di mana mobil Nona Do itu?"

"Di parkiran hotel."

"Aku akan menemanimu."

"Terima kasih atas tehnya, Mr OH."

Ia tersenyum aneh, aku punya senyum rahasia kekalahan besar.

"Terima kasih kembali, Luhan. Dengan senang hati. Ayo,"dia memerintahkan, dan memegang tangannya kepadaku. aku menurut, bingung, dan mengikutinya keluar dari coffee shop.

Kami berjalan kembali ke hotel, dan aku ingin mengatakan itu dalam keheningan. Dia setidaknya terlihat tenang seperti biasa, mengumpulkan kesadaran dirinya. Sedangkan aku, aku berusaha keras untuk mengukur seberapa jauh acara minum kopi pagi ini. Aku merasa seperti aku telah diwawancarai untuk suatu posisi pekerjaan, tapi aku tidak yakin apa itu.

"Apakah kau selalu memakai jeans?" Tanyanya.

"Hampir selalu."

Dia mengangguk. Kami sudah kembali di persimpangan, di seberang hotel. Pikiranku berputar. Pertanyaan aneh … Dan aku sadar bahwa waktu kita bersama adalah terbatas. Ini dia. Ini dia, dan aku sudah benar-benar mengacaukannya, aku tahu. Mungkin dia punya seseorang.

"Apakah kau punya pacar?" aku berseru. Sialan – Aku mengatakan dengan keras?

Bibirnya kekhasan dalam setengah tersenyum, dan ia melihat ke bawahku.

"Tidak, Luhan. aku tidak melakukan yang namanya pacaran," katanya lembut.

Oh … apa artinya? Dia bukan gay? Oh, mungkin dia – omong kosong! Dia pasti berbohong kepadaku dalam wawancara itu. Dan sejenak, aku pikir dia akan menyusul dengan beberapa penjelasan, beberapa petunjuk untuk pernyataan samar – tapi dia tidak. Aku harus pergi. Aku harus mencoba untuk mengatur kembali pikiranku. Aku harus pergi dari dia. Aku berjalan maju, dan aku tersandung, ke arah jalan.

"Sialan, LU!" Grey menjerit. Dia menyentak tangan yang dia genggam begitu keras sampai aku jatuh kembali pada dia ketika seorang pengendara sepeda lewat dengan cepat, nyaris menyambarku, menuju arah yang salah di jalan satu arah.

Itu semua terjadi begitu cepat – satu ketika aku jatuh, berikutnya aku dalam pelukannya, dan dia memelukku erat-erat di dadanya. Aku menarik napas menyedot aroma yang bersih dan vitalnya. Dia berbau linen segar habis dicuci dan sabun mandi mahal. Ya, itu memabukkan. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Bisiknya. Satu lengannya memelukku, menggenggamku ditubuhnya, sementara jari-jari tangannya yang lain menelusuri wajahku dengan lembut, lembut menyelidik, memeriksaku. Ibu jarinya menyapu bibir bawahku, dan aku mendengar napasnya tersentak. Dia menatap ke mataku, dan aku menahan tatapan cemasnya, tatapan pembakaran sejenak atau mungkin selamanya … tapi akhirnya, perhatianku tersedot ke mulut yang indah. Oh. Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam dua puluh satu tahun, aku ingin dicium. Aku ingin merasakan bibirnya diatas bibirku.

**TBC**

RnR?


	4. Chapter 4

**Fifty Shades Of Sehun**

**(Remake from Fifty Shades of Grey)**

**Cast: Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, and Other**

**Rated : M**

**Warning : GenderSwitch (GS) for uke , typo(s)**

**Desclaimer : ff ini bukan milik sai. ff ini sai remake dari novel fifty shades of grey.**

**A/N : oke, karna memang aneh kalau hanya mengubah nama tokohnya, sai memutuskan untuk mengubah latarnya juga. maafkan sai karna bahasanya rada aneh, karna novelnya juga di translate dari bahasa Inggris, harap di maklumi ya.**

**Terakhir, thank you so much buat yang udah review/fav/follow ff remake ini, dan trimakasih lagi buat kritik dan sarannya. sangat memotivasi sai untuk mengedit lebih baik. hehe**

**Happy Reading^^**

**Don't LIKE? Don't READ!**

_Chapter sebelumnya..._

"_Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Bisiknya. Satu lengannya memelukku, menggenggamku ditubuhnya, sementara jari-jari tangannya yang lain menelusuri wajahku dengan lembut, lembut menyelidik, memeriksaku. Ibu jarinya menyapu bibir bawahku, dan aku mendengar napasnya tersentak. Dia menatap ke mataku, dan aku menahan tatapan cemasnya, tatapan pembakaran sejenak atau mungkin selamanya … tapi akhirnya, perhatianku tersedot ke mulut yang indah. Oh. Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam dua puluh satu tahun, aku ingin dicium. Aku ingin merasakan bibirnya diatas bibirku._

**-Chapter 4-**

Cium aku sialan! aku mohon, tapi aku tak bisa bergerak. Aku lumpuh dengan keinginan yang aneh dan asing, benar-benar terpikat olehnya. Aku menatap mulut Oh Sehun yang indah seperti pahatan, terpesona, dan dia menatapku, tatapannya menyipit, matanya gelap.

Dia bernapas lebih keras dari biasanya, dan aku sudah berhenti bernapas sama sekali. Aku dalam pelukanmu.

Cium aku, aku mohon. Dia menutup matanya, menarik napas dalam, dan kepalanya memberiku goyang kecil seolah-olah menjawab pertanyaan diamku. Ketika ia membuka matanya lagi, dengan tujuan baru, tekad baja.

"Luhan, kau harus menghindariku. Aku bukan pria yang tepat untukmu," bisiknya.

Apa? Darimana asalnya ini? Tentunya aku seharusnya yang memutuskan itu. Aku mengerutkan kening ke arahnya, dan kepalaku berputar karena penolakan.

"Tarik napas, Luhan, bernapas. Aku akan membantumu berdiri dan membiarkan kau pergi," katanya pelan, dan dia dengan lembut mendorongku.

Adrenalin telah mengalir melalui tubuhku, dari nyaris tertabrak pengendara sepeda atau mabuk karena berdekatan dengan Sehun, membuatku tegang dan lemah. TIDAK! Jiwaku berteriak saat ia menarik diri, membuatku seperti kehilangan sesuatu. Dia meletakkan tangan di bahuku, memegangku dalam jangkauannya, melihat reaksiku hati-hati. Dan satu-satunya yang bisa aku pikirkan adalah bahwa aku ingin dicium, sepertinya cukup jelas, dan ia tidak melakukannya. Dia tidak menginginkan aku. Dia benar-benar tidak menginginkan aku. Aku benar-benar telah menghancurkan acara minum kopi pagi ini.

"Aku sudah berdiri," aku bernapas, menemukan suaraku. "Terima kasih," aku bergumamku dibanjiri dengan penghinaan. Bagaimana mungkin aku salah membaca situasi di antara kita sama sekali? aku harus menjauh dari dia.

"Untuk apa?" Ia mengerutkan kening. Dia tidak menarik tangannya dariku.

"Untuk menyelamatkanku," bisikku.

"Idiot Itu menggunakan jalur yang salah. Aku senang aku di sini. Aku ngeri membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padamu. Apakah kau ingin masuk dan duduk di hotel sebentar?" Dia melepaskanku, tangan di samping tubuhnya, dan aku berdiri di depannya merasa seperti orang tolol.

Dengan mengoyang kepala, aku menjernihkan pikiranku. Aku hanya ingin pergi. Semua harapan samarku yang tak terucapkan telah putus. Dia tidak menginginkanku. Berpikir apa aku ini? Aku mengomeli diri sendiri. Apa yang akan Oh Sehun inginkan darimu? Pikiran bawah sadarku mengolok-olok. Aku memeluk diri sendiri dan berbalik menghadapi jalan dan lega bahwa pria hijau telah muncul. Aku segera berjalan melintasi jalan, sadar bahwa Sehun di belakangku. Di luar hotel, aku berbalik sebentar untuk menghadap padanya tapi tidak bisa menatap mata.

"Terima kasih atas teh dan pemotretannya," bisikku.

"Luhan … aku …" Dia berhenti, dan kesedihan dalam suaranya menuntut perhatianku, jadi aku terpaksa sedikit menatap ke arahnya. Mata abu-abunya suram saat ia membelai rambutnya.

Dia tampak sedih, frustrasi, ekspresinya tegang, semua kontrol hati-hati miliknya telah menguap.

"Apa, Sehun?" Tukasku kesal. Aku hanya ingin pergi. Aku hanya ingin membawa pergi harga diriku yang rapuh dan terluka menjauh darinya dan entah bagaimana caranya merawat kembali sampai sehat.

"Semoga berhasil dengan ujianmu," bisiknya.

Hah? Inilah sebabnya mengapa ia terlihat begitu putus asa? Inikah ucapan perpisahaannya? Hanya memberiku ucapan semoga berhasil dalam ujianku?

"Terima kasih." aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan sarkasme dalam suaraku. "Selamat tinggal, Mr. OH." Aku berbalik, samar-samar kagum bahwa aku tidak tersandung, dan tanpa memandang untuk kedua kalinya, aku menghilang di trotoar menuju garasi bawah tanah.

Setelah berada di garasi beton gelap dan dingin dengan cahaya neon suram, aku bersandar di dinding dan menyandarkan kepala di tanganku. Apa sebenarnya yang kupikirkan? Air mata tanpa diminta dan tidak diinginkan menggenang di mataku. Mengapa aku menangis? Aku merosot ke lantai, marah pada diri sendiri untuk reaksiku yang tak masuk akal. Menekuk lututku, aku merapatkan pada diriku sendiri. Aku ingin membuat diriku sekecil mungkin. Mungkin rasa sakit yang tidak masuk akal ini akan semakin mengecil ketika aku menyusutkan diri.

Menempatkan kepalaku berlutut, aku membiarkan air mata irasional jatuh tak terkendali. Aku menangis karena kehilangan sesuatu yang tidak pernah aku punyai. Bagaimana konyolnya. Berduka pada sesuatu yang pernah ada –

harapan, mimpiku yang hancur dan perkiraan yang buruk.

aku belum pernah berada pada posisi ditolak. Oke … aku mungkin orang yang terakhir dipilih oleh tim basket atau voli – tetapi aku mengerti bahwa – berlari dan melakukan sesuatu yang lain pada saat yang sama seperti memantulkan atau melempar bola bukan keahlianku. Aku punya kekurangan serius dalam bidang olahraga.

Secara romantis, aku tidak pernah menempatkan diriku di luar sana, sekalipun. Rasa tidak aman seumur hidup .

– Aku terlalu pucat, terlalu langsing, tidak terkoordinasi, daftar panjang kesalahanku takkan habis. Jadi aku selalu menjadi orang yang menolak pengagum yang mendekat. Ada yang lelaki di kelas kimiaku yang menyukaiku, tapi tak seorangpun pernah memicu minatku – tak satupun kecuali Sehun terkutuk OH. Mungkin aku harus lebih ramah terhadap orang-orang seperti Henry Clayton dan Kim Jongdae, meskipun aku yakin tidak satu pun dari mereka ditemukan menangis sendirian di tempat gelap.

Mungkin aku hanya perlu menangis.

Stop! Berhenti Sekarang! – Pikiran bawah sadarku secara kiasan berteriak padaku, lengan dilipat, bersandar pada satu kaki dan mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya dengan frustrasi. Masuk ke mobil, pulang, segera belajar. Lupakan tentang dia … Sekarang! Dan berhenti berkubang pada tindakan mengasihani diri sendiri.

Aku menghela napas dalam, memantapkannya dan berdiri. Kuatkan diri Luhan. Aku berjalan menuju mobil Kyungsoo, menyeka air mata dari wajahku. Aku tidak akan memikirkan dia lagi. aku hanya akan menulis kejadian ini sebagai pengalaman dan berkonsentrasi pada ujianku.

Kyungsoo duduk di meja makan dengan laptopnya ketika aku tiba. Senyumnya ramah memudar ketika ia melihatku.

"Ana apa yang terjadi?"

Oh tidak … bukan si penyelidik Do Kyungsoo. Aku menggeleng padanya seakan mengatakan mundurlah sekarang Kyung – tetapi aku mungkin juga akan berhadapan dengan, si buta, bisu, tuli.

"Kau habis menangis," dia punya bakat yang luar biasa untuk menyatakan sesuatu yang sudah jelas kadang-kadang. "Apa yang bajingan itu lakukan padamu?" ia menggeram, dan wajahnya – ya ampun, dia menakutkan.

"Tidak ada Kyung." Itulah masalah sebenarnya. Pikiran itu membawa senyum kecut di wajahku. "Lalu mengapa kau menangis? kau tidak pernah menangis," katanya, suaranya melembut. Dia berdiri, mata hijaunya penuh dengan keprihatinan. Dia mejuluarkan tangannya dan memelukku.

Aku perlu mengatakan sesuatu agar dia tidak mengejar lagi.

"aku hampir saja ditabrak seorang pengendara sepeda." Ini yang terbaik yang bisa aku lakukan, tapi ini mengalihkan perhatian kyungsoo sejenak dari … dia.

"Ya ampun Lu – apakah kau baik-baik saja? Apakah kau terluka?" Dia memegangku di lengan panjang dan melakukan pemeriksaan cepat secara visual padaku.

"Tidak Sehun menyelamatkanku," bisikku. "Tapi aku cukup terguncang."

"Aku tidak terkejut. Bagaimana kopinya? Aku tahu kau benci kopi."

"aku minum teh. Baik-baik saja, tidak ada yang perlu dilaporkan. aku tidak tahu mengapa dia meminta aku."

"Dia menyukai kau Lu." Dia turun tangan.

"Tidak lagi. aku tidak akan bertemu dia lagi" Ya, aku berusaha terdengar acuh.

"Oh?"

Sial. Dia tertarik. Aku berjalan ke dapur sehingga dia tidak bisa melihat wajahku.

"Ya … dia sedikit diatas kelasku Kyung," kataku sedatar yang aku bisa.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Oh Kyung, itu sudah jelas." Aku berputar dan menghadapnya saat ia berdiri di ambang pintu dapur. "Bukan untukku," katanya. "Oke, dia punya lebih banyak uang daripadamu, tapi ia punya uang lebih banyak dari kebanyakan orang di Korea!"

"Kyung dia-" aku mengangkat bahu.

"Lu! Demi Tuhan – berapa kali harusku katakan? Kau total babe," potong dia. Oh tidak. Dia mengomel ini lagi.

"Kyung, tolonglah. aku perlu belajar" Aku memotongnya. Ia mengerutkan kening.

"Apa kau ingin melihat artikel itu? Sudah selesai. Jongdae mengambil beberapa foto bagus."

Apakah aku memerlukan pengingat visual dari Sehun aku-tidak-ingin-kau Sehun?

"Tentu," aku menyulap senyum di wajahku dan berjalan ke laptop. Dan itu dia, menatapku dalam warna hitam dan putih, menatapku dan menemukan segala kurangku.

Aku berpura-pura membaca artikel, sepanjang waktu membalas tatapan mantap abu-abunya, mencari foto untuk mendapat petunjuk mengapa ia bukan pria yang tepat untukku – katanya sendiri padaku. Dan tiba-tiba, jadi jelas sekali. Dia terlalu tampan. kita adalah kutub terpisah dan dari dua dunia yang sangat berbeda. aku punya visi diriku sebagai Icarus terbang terlalu dekat ke matahari dan jatuh dan terbakar sebagai hasilnya. Kata-katanya masuk akal. Dia bukan pria yang tepat untukku.

Inilah yang ia maksudkan, dan itu membuat penolakannya lebih mudah diterima … nyaris. Aku bisa menerimanya. Aku paham.

"Sangat bagus Kyung," ujarku. "Aku akan belajar." Aku tidak akan memikirkan dia lagi untuk sekarang, aku bersumpah pada diri sendiri, dan membuka catatan revisiku, aku mulai membaca.

Hanya ketika aku di tempat tidur, mencoba untuk tidur, aku membiarkan pikiranku melayang pada pagiku yang aneh. Aku terus kembali ke kutipan 'aku tidak melakukan yang namanya pacaran', dan aku marah karena aku tidak menerkam informasi ini lebih cepat, ketika aku masih dalam pelukannya secara halus memintanya dengan setiap sel dari tubuhku untuk menciumku. Dia mengatakan di sana dan saat itu juga. Dia tidak menginginku sebagai pacar. Aku berbaring menyamping. Iseng-iseng, aku bertanya-tanya apakah mungkin dia hidup selibat? Aku memejamkan mata dan mulai melayang. Mungkin dia menunggu seseorang. Yah bukan untukmu, alam bawah sadar kantukku melakukan tarikan akhir padaku sebelum melepaskan diri pada mimpiku.

Dan malam itu, aku bermimpi tentang mata abu-abu, pola berdaun dalam susu, dan aku berlari melalui tempat-tempat gelap dengan jalur pencahayaan yang menakutkan, dan aku tak tahu apakah aku berlari menuju sesuatu atau menjauhinya … itu tidak jelas.

Aku meletakkan penaku. Selesai. Ujian akhirku sudah berakhir. Aku merasakan senyum puas tersebar di wajahku. Ini mungkin pertama kalinya sepanjang minggu aku sudah tersenyum. Ini Jumat, dan kita akan merayakan malam ini, benar-benar merayakannya. Aku bahkan mungkin mabuk! Aku belum pernah mabuk sebelumnya. aku memandang ke seberang aula olahraga pada Kyungsoo, dan dia masih menulis dengan sibuk, lima menit sebelum akhir. Ini dia, akhir karir akademisku. aku tidak akan pernah duduk di deretan mahasiswa cemas dan terisolasi lagi. Di dalam kepalaku, aku melakukan jungkir balik anggun, memahami dengan sangat baik bahwa satu-satunya tempat aku bisa melakukan jungkir balik anggun hanya ada disana. Kyungsoo berhenti menulis dan meletakkan pena ke bawah. Dia melirik ke arahku, dan aku menangkap senyum puasnya juga.

kita kembali ke apartemen bersama-sama dalam Mercedesnya, menolak untuk membahas tugas akhir kita. Kyungsoo lebih peduli tentang apa yang akan dia pakai ke bar malam ini. Aku sibuk merogoh tas untuk mencari kunci.

Mengapa kau tidak bilang padaku ada bahaya? Mengapa engkau tidak memperingatkanku?

Para wanita tahu apa yang harus mereka jaga, karena mereka membaca novel-novel yang mengatakan pada mereka tipuan-tipuan ini …

"Lu, ada paket untukmu." Kyungsoo berdiri di tangga ke pintu depan memegang bungkusan kertas cokelat. Aneh. Aku tidak memesan apapun dari Amazon baru-baru ini.

Kyungsoo memberiku bungkusan dan mengambil kunciku untuk membuka pintu depan. Ini ditujukan kepada Miss Xi Luhan. Tak ada alamat atau nama pengirim. Mungkin itu dari ibuku atau Hangeng.

"Mungkin dari keluargaku."

"Bukalah!" Kyungsoo sangat tertarik saat ia menuju ke dapur untuk mengambil Champagne.

aku membuka bungkusan itu, dan di dalamnya aku menemukan kotak terbuat dari separuh kulit berisi tiga buku yang tertutup kain yang tampaknya identik dengan kain tua dalam kondisi sempurna dan kartu putih polos. Ditulis di satu sisi, dengan tinta hitam dengan tulisan tangan bersambung rapi, adalah:

Aku mengenali kutipan dari Tess. Aku tertegun dengan ironi saat aku baru saja menghabiskan tiga jam menulis tentang novel-novel Thomas Hardy di ujian akhirku. Mungkin tak ada ironi … mungkin itu disengaja. aku memeriksa buku dengan teliti, tiga volume Tess of the D'Urbervilles. aku membuka penutup depan. Ditulis dalam huruf tua di plat depan adalah:

'London: Jack R. Osgood, McIlvaine dan Co, 1891.'

Ya tuhan – ini adalah edisi pertama. Buku-buku ini pasti bernilai tinggi, dan aku segera tahu siapa yang mengirimnya. Kate ada di bahuku menatap buku-buku itu. Dia mengambil kartunya.

"Edisi Pertama," bisikku.

"Tidak" Mata Kyungsoo melebar seperti tak percaya. "Sehun?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Tak mungkin orang lain, pasti dia."

"Apa maksud kartu ini?"

"aku tidak tahu. aku pikir itu peringatan – sejujurnya dia terus memperingatkanku. Aku tak tahu mengapa. Aku tidak menggedor pintunya setiap saat" Aku mengerutkan kening.

"Aku tahu kau tak ingin membicarakan tentang dia, Lu, tapi dia serius suka kamu. Memperingatan atau tidak. "

Aku tidak membiarkan diriku menggerutu tentang Oh Sehun selama seminggu terakhir. Oke … jadi mata abu-abunya masih menghantui mimpiku, dan aku tahu itu akan butuh waktu sangat lama untuk menghapus sentuhan tangannya di tubuhku dan aromanya dari otakku. Mengapa dia mengirimkan ini?

Dia mengatakan kepadaku bahwa aku tidak tepat baginya.

"Aku telah menemukan satu edisi pertama Tess dijual di New York seharga $ 14.000. Tapi punyamu dalam kondisi jauh lebih baik. Buku ini pasti berharga lebih mahal lagi" Kyungsoo sedang berkonsultasi dengan baik temannya: Google.

"Kutipan ini – Tess mengatakan kepada ibunya setelah Alec D'Urberville telah melakukan sesuatu yang jahat dengan dia"

"Aku tahu," renung Kyungsoo. "Apa yang coba dia sampaikan?"

"aku tak tahu, dan aku tidak peduli. aku tak bisa menerima ini dari dia. Aku akan mengirimnya kembali dengan kutipan sama membingungkannya dari bagian tak jelas dari buku ini. "

"Cacian dimana Malaikat Clare bilang minggatlah?" Tanya Kyung dengan wajah benar-benar datar.

"Ya, cacian itu." aku tertawa. Aku suka Kyungsoo, dia begitu setia dan mendukung. Aku mengepak ulang buku-buku itu dan meninggalkannya di meja makan. Kyungsoo mengulurkan segelas sampanye.

"Untuk selesainya ujian dan kehidupan baru kita di Seoul," dia menyeringai.

"Untuk selesainya ujian, kehidupan baru kita di Seoul, dan hasil yang sangat baik." Kita menyentuhkan gelas satu sama lain dan minum.

Barnya bising dan sibuk, penuh dengan mahasiswa yang akan segera lulusan untuk segera menganggur. Jongdae bergabung dengan kita. Dia akan lulus satu tahun lagi, tapi dia dalam mood untuk party dan membuat kita masuk kesemangat kebebasan baru dengan membeli satu pitcher margarita bagi kita semua. Saat aku minum gelas kelimaku, aku tahu ini bukan ide yang bagus setelah minum sampanye.

"Jadi apa sekarang Lu?" Jongdae berteriak padaku mengatasi kebisingan.

"Kyungsoo dan aku akan pindah ke Seoul. Orang tua Kyung telah membeli sebuah kondominium di sana untuknya. "

"Dios mio, bagaimana orang lainnya hidup. Tapi kau akan kembali untuk pertunjukanku."

"Tentu saja, Jongdae, aku tidak akan melewatkannya." Aku tersenyum, dan ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku dan menarikku mendekat.

"Ini sangat berarti bagiku jika kau datang pada acaraku Lu," bisiknya di telingaku. "Margarita lagi?"

"Kim Jongdae – apa kau mencoba membuatku mabuk? Karenaku pikir itu berhasil."

Aku tertawa. "aku pikir lebih baik aku minum bir. Aku akan pergi mengambil pitcher buat kita. "

"Tambah minumannya, Lu!" Kyungsoo berteriak.

Kate bersama Lelaki yang berperawakan sebesar sapi. Lengan Kyungsoo diatas pundak Minho, salah satu mahasiswa sesama jurusan Inggris dan fotografer di koran mahasiswanya. Dia menyerah mengambil foto dari kemabukan yang mengelilingi dia. Matanya hanya tertuju pada Kyung. Dia mengenakan kitasol kecil, celana jins ketat, dan sepatu hak tinggi, rambut disanggul tinggi dengan sulur-sulur menjuntai ke bawah dengan lembut di sekitar wajahnya, dandanan menakjubkan yang biasa untuknya. Aku, hanya pakai Converse dan t-shirt tipe perempuan, tapi aku mengenakan celana jeansku yang paling bagus. Aku melepaskan diri dari Jongdae dan bangkit dari meja kita. Whoa. Kepalaku berputar. aku harus berpegangan bagian belakang kursi. Tequila berbasis Koktail bukan ide yang bagus.

Aku berjalan ke bar dan memutuskan bahwa aku harus ke ruang rias sementara aku masih bisa berdiri. Ide bagus, Lu. Aku terhuyung-huyung melewati kerumunan. Tentu saja, ada antrian, tapi setidaknya itu tenang dan sejuk di koridor. Aku meraih ponselku untuk meringankan kebosanan mengantri. Hmm … Siapa yang yang terakhirku telpon? Apakah Jongdae? Sebelum itu ada nomor yang tak kukenali. Oh ya. Sehun, aku pikir ini adalah nomor teleponnya. Aku tertawa. Aku tak tahu jam berapa sekarang, mungkin aku akan membangunkannya. Mungkin ia dapat memberitahuku mengapa dia mengirimkan buku-buku itu dan pesan samar. Jika dia ingin aku menjauh, ia seharusnya tidak menggangguku. Aku menekan seringai mabukku dan menekan panggilan otomatis. Dia menjawab pada dering kedua.

"Luhan?" Dia sepertinya terkejut mendengar suaraku. Nah, terus terang, aku juga heran aku meneleponnya.

Lalu otakku yang bingung segera sadar … bagaimana dia tahu ini aku?

"Kenapa kau mengirimkan aku buku?" Cercaku padanya.

"Luhan, kau baik-baik saja? kau kedengarnya aneh" Suaranya penuh perhatian.

"aku bukan orang anehnya, kau orangnya," Tuduhku. Nah – yang bilang padanya, keberanianku didorong oleh alkohol.

"Luhan, kau minum?"

"Apa pedulimu?"

"Aku – ingin tahu. Dimana kau?"

"Di sebuah bar."

"Bar mana?" Dia terdengar putus asa.

"Sebuah bar di Busan."

"Bagaimana kau pulang?"

"Aku akan menemukan caranya." Pembicaraan ini tidak seperti yang aku harapkan.

"Bar apa namanya?"

"Kenapa kau mengirimkanku buku, Sehun?"

"Luhan, di mana kau, katakan sekarang." Nada suaranya begitu, sangat diktator, gila kontrol seperti biasanya. Aku membayangkan dia sebagai sutradara film jadul memakai celana menunggang kuda, memegang megafon kuno dan cambuk kuda. Gambaran ini membuatku tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kau begitu…mendominasi" aku tertawa kecil.

"Lu, bantulah aku, di manakah kau?"

Oh Sehun menyumpahiku. Aku tertawa lagi. "aku di Busan … itu jauh dari Seoul."

"Busan sebelah mana?"

"Selamat malam, Sehun."

"Lu!"

aku menutup telepon. Ha! Meskipun ia tidak memberitahuku tentang buku itu. Aku mengerutkan kening. Misi tidak tercapai. aku benar-benar lumayan mabuk – kepalaku berputar tidak nyaman saat aku masuk antrian. Yah, tujuan dari ini adalah untuk mabuk. aku telah berhasil. Inilah rasanya – mungkin bukan pengalaman untuk diulang kembali. Barisan ini telah bergerak, dan sekarang giliranku. Aku menatap kosong pada poster di belakang pintu toilet yang menganjurkan kebaikan seks yang aman. Ya ampun, apa barusan aku menelpon Oh Sehun? Sial. Ponselku berdering dan itu membuatku melompat. Aku menjerit kaget.

"Hai," aku bicara takut-takut ke telepon. aku tidak memperhitungkan hal ini.

"Aku datang untuk menjemputmu," katanya dan menutup telepon. Hanya Oh Sehun yang bisa terdengar begitu tenang dan begitu mengancam pada saat yang sama.

Ya tuhan. Aku menarik keatas celana jeansku. Jantungku berdebar-debar. Datang untuk menjemputku? Oh tidak. Aku mau muntah … tidak … Aku baik-baik saja. Tunggu dulu. Dia hanya bermain-main dengan kepalaku. aku tidak mengatakan di mana aku berada. Dia tak akan menemukanku di sini. Selain itu butuh waktu berjam-jam untuk sampai ke sini dari Seoul, dan kita sudah lama pergi saat itu. Aku mencuci tangan dan memeriksa wajahku di cermin.

aku terlihat memerah dan sedikit tidak fokus. Hmm … tequila.

Aku menunggu di bar sepertinya lama sekali untuk dapat satu pitcher bir dan akhirnya kembali ke meja.

"Kau sudah pergi begitu lama." Kyungsoo menegurku. "Di mana kau?"

"aku antri di kamar kecil."

Jongdae dan Minho sedang berdebat panas tentang tim bisbol lokal kita. Jongdae berhenti dalam omelannya untuk menuangkan bir pada kita semua, dan aku meneguk dengan rakus.

"Kate, aku lebih baik keluar sebentar buat menghirup udara segar."

"Ana, kau benar-benar kelas ringan."

"Aku akan kembali dalam lima menit."

Aku berjalan melewati kerumunan orang lagi. Aku mulai merasa mual, kepalaku berputar tidak nyaman, dan kakiku sedikit goyah. Lebih goyah dari biasanya.

Minum di udara malam dingin di tempat parkir membuatku menyadari betapa mabuknya aku.

Pandanganku mulai terpengaruh, dan aku benar-benar melihat segala sesuatu menjadi dua seperti di film kartun Tom and Jerry. Aku pikir aku akan muntah. Mengapa aku membiarkan diriku seperti ini?

"Lu," Jongdae telah bergabung denganku. "kau baik-baik saja?"

"aku pikir aku terlalu banyak minum." Aku tersenyum lemah padanya.

"Aku juga," bisiknya, dan mata gelapnya mengamatiku dengan penuh perhatian. "Apakah kau perlu bantuan?" Dia bertanya dan melangkah lebih dekat, menempatkan lengannya di tubuhku.

"Jongdae Aku tak apa-apa. Aku bisa berdiri" aku mencoba dan mendorongnya dengan agak lemah.

"Lu, ayolah," ia berbisik, dan sekarang dia memegangku dalam pelukannya, menarikku lebih dekat.

"Jongdae, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kau tahu aku menyukaimu Lu, kumohon." Tangannya yang satu ada di punggungku, yang lainnya di daguku mendongakkan kepalaku. Ya ampun … dia akan menciumku. "Tidak Jongdae, berhenti…tidak." aku mendorongnya, tapi dia seperti dinding otot yang keras, dan aku tak bisa menggeser dia.

Tangannya telah tergelincir ke rambutku, dan dia memegang kepalaku.

"Ayolah, Lu," ia berbisik didepan bibirku. Napasnya lembut dan bau terlalu manis – dari margarita dan bir. Dia menjatuhkan ciuman sepanjang rahangku sampai ke sisi mulutku. aku merasa panik, mabuk, dan tak terkendali. Perasaan itu membuatku seperti tercekik.

"Jongdae, tidak," aku memohon. aku tidak menginginkan ini. Kau adalah temanku, dan aku pikir aku akan muntah. "Aku pikir wanita itu mengatakan tidak." Sebuah suara dalam kegelapan berkata pelan. Ya ampun! Oh Sehun, dia ada di sini. Bagaimana bisa? Jongdae melepaskanku.

"Sehun," katanya singkat. Aku melirik cemas ke arah Sehun. Dia menatap tajam Jongdae, dan dia marah. Sial. Perutku bergejolak, dan aku membungkuk, tubuhku tidak lagi bisa mentolerir alkohol, dan aku muntah dengan hebat ke tanah.

"Ugh – Lu!" Jongdae melompat mundur dengan jijik. Sehun meraih rambutku dan menariknya keluar dari jalur semburan dan dengan lembut menuntunku ke petak bunga di tepi tempat parkir. Aku perhatikan, dengan rasa syukur yang mendalam, bahwa disini relatif gelap.

"Jika kau mau muntah lagi, lakukan di sini. Aku akan memegangimu" Satu lengannya ada di bahuku – yang satunya memegang rambutku dengan ekor kuda darurat ke punggungku menjauhkan dari wajahku. Aku mencoba dengan canggung untuk mendorong dia pergi, tapi aku muntah lagi … dan lagi. Oh sialan…

Berapa lama ini akan berlangsung? Bahkan ketika sudah kosong dan tidak ada yang keluar, muntahan kering yang mengerikan melanda tubuhku. Aku bersumpah dalam hati bahwa aku tidak akan pernah minum lagi. Ini terlalu mengerikan untuk dikatakan. Akhirnya, berhenti.

Tanganku bertumpu pada dinding bata dari bedeng bunga, hampir tidak kuat menyangga – muntah dengan deras itu melelahkan. Sehun menarik tangannya dariku dan mengangsurkan padaku saputangan.

Hanya dia yang punya saputangan linen bermonogram yang baru dicuci, CTG. Aku tidak tahu kau masih bisa membeli ini. Samar-samar aku ingin tahu apa arti singkatan huruf T ketika menyeka mulutku. Aku tidak bisa untuk menatapnya. Aku dibanjiri dengan rasa malu, jijik dengan diriku sendiri. Aku ingin ditelan oleh azalea di petak bunga dan di mana saja kecuali disini. Jongdae masih ada dekat pintu masuk bar, mengamati kita. Aku merintih dan menutupi wajahku. Ini pasti menjadi momen terburuk dari hidupku. Kepalaku masih berputar saat aku mencoba untuk mengingat saat yang lebih buruk dibanding saat ini – dan aku hanya bisa mengingat penolakan Sehun – dan ini begitu, begitu banyak nuansa gelap dalam hal penghinaan. Aku mengambil risiko mengintip dia. Dia menatap ke arahku, wajahnya tenang, tak memberikan tanda apapun. Berbalik, aku melirik Jongdae yang dia juga terlihat cukup malu dan seperti aku, terintimidasi oleh Sehun. Aku memelototi dia. aku memiliki beberapa pilihan kata untuk apa yang disebut teman aku, tidak ada yang aku bisa ulang di depan CEO Oh Sehun. Lu dengan siapa kau bercanda, dia barusan melihatmu terlempar ke tanah dan masuk kedalam tanaman lokal. Tak ada yang menyamarkan kekuranganmu dari perilaku wanita terhormat.

"Aku akan emm … bertemu denganmu di dalam," Jongdae bergumam, tapi kita berdua mengabaikan dia, dan dia ngeloyor kembali ke dalam gedung. Aku sendirian dengan Sehun. Dobel sialan. Apa yang harus kukatakan padanya?

Minta maaf untuk panggilan teleponku.

"Maaf," aku bergumam, menatap sapu tangan yang aku genggam dengan khawatir dengan jariku. Ini sangat lembut.

"Apa yang kau sesalkan Luhan?"

Oh sial, dia ingin menyiksaku dengan pertanyaannya.

"Terutama panggilan telponku, menjadi mabuk. Oh, dan seterusnya," bisikku, merasakan kulitku meningkat warnanya. Tolong, bisakah aku mati sekarang?

"Kita semua berada di sini, mungkin tidak sebegitu dramatis seperti kau," katanya datar. "Ini tentang mengetahui batasmu, Luhan. Maksudku, aku orang yang suka mendorong sampai batas, tapi sungguh ini tak ada apa-apanya. Apa kau membuat kebiasaan berperilaku semacam ini? "

Kepalaku berdengung karena kelebihan alkohol dan rasa risih. Apa hubungannya dengan dia? aku tidak mengundang dia di sini. Dia terdengar seperti pria paruh baya memarahiku seperti anak yang bersalah. Sebagian dari diriku ingin mengatakan, jika aku ingin mabuk setiap malam seperti ini, maka itu keputusanku dan tidak ada hubungannya dengan dia – tapi aku tidak cukup berani. Tidak sekarang ketika aku barusan muntah di depannya. Kenapa dia masih berdiri di sana?

"Tidak," kataku menyesal. "Aku belum pernah mabuk sebelum dan sekarang aku tidak punya keinginan untuk mengulangnya lagi."

Aku hanya tidak paham mengapa dia ada di sini. Aku mulai merasa lemas. Ia melihatku goyah dan meraihku sebelum aku jatuh dan menarikku dalam pelukannya, memelukku dekat dengan dadanya seperti anak kecil.

"Ayolah, aku akan mengantarmu pulang," bisiknya.

"aku perlu memberitahu Kyungsoo." lagi-lagi…aku dalam pelukannya.

"Saudaraku dapat memberitahu dia."

"Apa?"

"Saudaraku Jongin sedang berbicara dengan Miss Do."

"Oh?" aku tidak mengerti.

"Dia bersamaku saat kau menelepon."

"Di Seoul?" Aku bingung.

"Tidak, aku menginap di the Heathman."

Masih? Mengapa?

"Bagaimana kau menemukan aku?"

"Aku melacak ponselmu, Luhan."

Oh, tentu saja seperti itu. Bagaimana itu mungkin? Apakah itu legal? penguntit, bisikan bawah sadarku melalui awan tequila yang masih mengambang di otakku, tapi entah bagaimana, karena itu dia, aku tidak keberatan.

"Apa kau bawa jaket atau tas?"

"Err … ya, aku kesini membawa keduanya. Tolong, aku perlu memberitahu Kyungsoo. Dia akan khawatir" mulut ditarik menjadi garis keras, dan dia mendesah berat.

"Jika kau memaksa."

Dia menetapkanku, dan, menarik tanganku, membawaku kembali ke bar. Aku merasa lemah, masih mabuk, takut, lelah dan pada tingkat yang aneh merasa senang luarbiasa. Dia mencengkeram tanganku – seperti jalur emosi yang membingungkan. Aku perlu setidaknya seminggu untuk memproses semuanya ini.

Ini berisik, berdesakan, dan musik sudah mulai sehingga ada banyak orang di lantai dansa. Kyungsoo tak ada di meja kita, dan Jongdae telah menghilang. Minho tampak bingung dan sedih sendiri "Di mana Kyungsoo?" Aku berteriak pada Minho mengatasi kebisingan. Kepalaku mulai terasa dipukul seiring irama bass.

"Menari," Minho berteriak, dan aku bisa bilang bahwa dia marah. Dia melirik Sehun dengan curiga.

Aku berusaha memakai jaket hitamku dan menempatkan tas kecilku dipundak sehingga menempel dipinggulku. Aku siap untuk pergi, begitu aku telah melihat Kyungsoo.

"Dia di lantai dansa," aku menyentuh lengan Sehun dan berteriak ke atas di telinganya, menggesek rambutnya dengan hidungku, bau bersih, bau segar. Oh. Semua perasaan asing terlarang yang telah aku coba untuk menolak muncul dan mengamuk melalui tubuh lemahku. Aku memerah, dan pada suatu tempat yang dalam, dalam di ototku menegang nikmat.

Dia memutar matanya ke arahku dan meraih tanganku lagi dan membawa aku ke bar. Dia dilayani dengan segera, tidak ada kata menunggu untuk Mr.'gila-kontrol' Sehun. Apakah segala sesuatu datang begitu mudah padanya? aku tidak bisa mendengar apa yang dia pesan. Dia mengulurkan gelas yang sangat besar berisi air es.

"Minumlah," Dia meneriakkan perintahnya padaku.

Lampu-lampu yang bergerak memutar dan berubah ketika mengiringi musik memunculkan cahaya berwarna aneh dan membayangi seluruh bar dan orang didalamnya. Dia bergantian warna menjadi hijau, biru, putih, dan merah setan. Dia memperhatikanku dengan penuh perhatian. Aku meneguk air dengan hati-hati.

"Semuanya," teriak dia.

Dia begitu sombong. Tangannya menyisir rambut acak-acakannya. Dia tampak frustrasi, marah. Apa masalahnya? Selain gadis mabuk konyol meneleponnya di tengah malam sehingga dia pikir dia perlu diselamatkan. Dan ternyata dia perlu diselamatkan dari seorang teman yang tergila-gila padanya. Kemudian melihat dia menjadi muntah dengan payah di kakinya. Oh Lu … kau akan hidup dengan ini? Bawah sadarku secara kiasan berdecak dan memelototiku. Aku bergoyang sedikit, dan ia meletakkan tangannya di bahuku untuk menstabilkan tubuhku. Aku melakukan apa yang dia bilang dan minum semuanya. Itu membuatku merasa mual. Ia mengambil gelas dariku, ia meletakkannya di bar. Aku melihat secara kabur apa yang dia kenakan; kemeja linen longgar putih, celana jeans nyaman, sepatu Converse hitam, dan jaket bergaris-garis gelap. Kancing kemejanya terbuka di bagian atas, dan aku melihat rambut tersebar di sela-selanya. Dalam bingkai pikiran gugupku, dia terlihat lezat.

Dia mengambil tanganku sekali lagi. Ya tuhan – ia membawaku ke lantai dansa. Sial.

aku tidak suka menari. Dia bisa merasakan keenggananku, dan di bawah lampu warna-warni, aku dapat melihat senyum geli, sedikit sinis. Dia memberikan tarikan tajam di tanganku, dan aku dalam pelukannya lagi, dan dia mulai bergerak, membawaku dengan dia. Oh, dia bisa menari, dan aku tidak percaya bahwa aku mengikuti setiap langkah demi langkahnya. Mungkin karena aku mabuk hingga aku bisa mengikutinya. Dia memelukku erat-erat didekapannya, tubuhnya menempel tubuhku … jika dia tidak mencengkeramku begitu erat, aku yakin aku akan pingsan di depannya. Di belakang pikiranku, peringatan ibuku yang sering dia ucapkan datang padaku: Jangan pernah percaya seorang pria yang bisa menari.

Dia membawa kita melalui kerumunan ramai penari ke sisi lain dari lantai dansa, dan kita ada di samping Kyungsoo dan Jongin, saudara Sehun. Musik yang berdetak keras dan curiga diluar dan didalam kepalaku. Aku terkesiap. Kyungsoo mengeluarkan jurusnya. Dia menggoyang pantatnya, dan dia hanya melakukan itu apabila dia menyukai seseorang. Benar-benar menyukai seseorang. Ini berarti akan ada kita bertiga sewaktu sarapan pagi besok. Kyungsoo!

Sehun membungkuk dan berteriak di telinga Jongin. Aku tidak bisa mendengar apa yang dia katakan. Jongin tinggi dengan bahu lebar, rambut hitam lurus, dan mata bersinar jahat berkilauan. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan warnanya di bawah sorotan lampu. Jongin menyeringai, dan menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya, yang mana ia dengan senang hati menjadi … Kyungsoo! Bahkan dalam keadaan mabukku, aku terkejut. Dia baru saja bertemu dengannya. Dia mengangguk pada apa pun yang Jongin katakan dan menyeringai padaku dan melambaikan tangan. Sehun menarik kita menjauh dari lantai dansa dalam waktu cepat.

Tapi aku tak sempat bicara padanya. Apa dia baik-baik saja? Aku bisa mengira menuju kemana akhirnya mereka berdua. Aku perlu menguliahi dia tentang seks yang aman. Di bagian belakang pikiranku, aku berharap dia membaca salah satu poster di belakang pintu toilet. Pikiranku saling bertabrakan dalam otakku, melawan mabuk, rasanya berputar. Ini sangat hangat di sini, begitu bising, begitu penuh warna – terlalu terang. Kepalaku mulai berputar, oh tidak … dan aku bisa merasakan lantai sepertinya mendekati wajahku atau apa yang kurasakan semacam itu.

Hal terakhir yang aku dengar sebelum aku pingsan dalam pelukan Oh Sehun adalah umpatan kerasnya.

"Brengsek!"

**TBC**

RnR?


	5. Chapter 5

**Fifty Shades Of Sehun**

**(Remake from Fifty Shades of Grey)**

**Cast: Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, and Other**

**Rated : M**

**Warning : GenderSwitch (GS) for uke , typo(s)**

**Desclaimer : ff ini bukan milik sai. ff ini sai remake dari novel fifty shades of grey.**

**A/N : oke, karna memang aneh kalau hanya mengubah nama tokohnya, sai memutuskan untuk mengubah latarnya juga. maafkan sai karna bahasanya rada aneh, karna novelnya juga di translate dari bahasa Inggris, harap di maklumi ya.**

**Terakhir, thank you so much buat yang udah review/fav/follow ff remake ini, dan trimakasih lagi buat kritik dan sarannya. sangat memotivasi sai untuk mengedit lebih baik. hehe**

**Happy Reading^^**

**Don't LIKE? Don't READ!**

_Chapter sebelumnya..._

_Pikiranku saling bertabrakan dalam otakku, melawan mabuk, rasanya berputar. Ini sangat hangat di sini, begitu bising, begitu penuh warna – terlalu terang. Kepalaku mulai berputar, oh tidak … dan aku bisa merasakan lantai sepertinya mendekati wajahku atau apa yang kurasakan semacam itu._

_Hal terakhir yang aku dengar sebelum aku pingsan dalam pelukan __Oh Sehun__ adalah umpatan kerasnya._

"_Brengsek!"_

**-Chapter 5-**

Ini sangat tenang. Tak ada cahaya. Aku nyaman dan hangat, di ranjang ini. Hmm … aku membuka mataku, dan untuk sesaat, aku hening dan tenang, menikmati lingkungan asing yang tidak dikenal. Aku tak tahu dimana aku berada. Sandaran kepala ranjang di belakangku berbentuk matahari besar. Ini sedikit aneh. Ruangan besar yang lapang dan mewah dihias warna cokelat dan emas dan krem. Aku pernah melihat itu sebelumnya. Dimana? Otakku bingung berusaha mencari ingatan visual. Ya ampun. Aku di hotel Heathman … dalam kamar suite. Aku pernah berdiri di ruangan yang mirip dengan ini bersama Kyungsoo. Ini terlihat lebih besar. Oh sial. Aku di suite Oh Sehun. Bagaimana aku sampai di sini?

Kenangan samar dari malam sebelumnya datang perlahan-lahan kembali menghantuiku. Minum-minum, oh tidak, panggilan telepon, muntah-muntah. Jongdae dan kemudian Sehun. Oh tidak. Aku menjerit ngeri dalam hati. Aku tak ingat datang ke sini.

Aku memakai t-shirt, bra, dan celana dalam. Tanpa kaus kaki. Tanpa jeans. Ya ampun.

Aku melirik meja di samping rajang. Di atasnya adalah segelas jus jeruk dan dua tablet. Advil.

Meskipun dia gila kontrol, dia memikirkan semuanya. Aku duduk dan mengambil tablet. Sebenarnya, aku tidak merasa terlalu pusing, mungkin jauh lebih baik daripada yang pantas aku rasakan. Jus jeruk rasanya nikmat sekali.

Minuman ini penghapus dahaga dan menyegarkan. Tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan jus jeruk segar untuk memulihkan mulut yang kering.

Ada ketukan di pintu. Jantungku seperti melompat ke dalam mulutku, dan aku tidak bisa menemukan suaraku. Dia tetap membuka pintu dan berjalan masuk.

Dia barusan berolah raga. Dia memakai di celana training abu-abu yang longgar dan singlet abu-abu, yang gelap dengan keringat, seperti rambutnya. Keringat Oh Sehun, pikiran itu memyebabkan sesuatu yang aneh bagiku. Aku mengambil napas panjang dan memejamkan mata. Aku merasa seperti anak umur dua tahun, jika aku menutup mata maka aku tidak benar-benar ada di sini.

"Selamat pagi, Luhan. Bagaimana perasaanmu? "

Oh tidak.

"Lebih baik dari yang pantas kurasakan," gumamku.

Aku mengintip ke arahnya. Dia menempatkan tas belanja besar di kursi dan menggenggam setiap ujung handuk yang ia tarus di lehernya. Dia menatapku, mata abu-abu gelap, dan seperti biasa, aku tidak tahu apa yang dia pikirkan. Dia menyembunyikan pikiran dan perasaannya dengan baik.

"Bagaimana aku sampai di sini?" Suara aku kecil, menyesal.

Dia mendekat dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Dia cukup dekat bagiku untuk kusentuh, bagiku untuk cium bau tubuhnya. Ya… keringat dan body wash Sehun, itu koktail yang memabukkan … – Jauh lebih baik daripada margarita, dan sekarang aku dapat berbicara dari pengalaman.

"Setelah pingsan, aku tidak ingin mengambil risiko jok kulit di mobilku bisa membawamu ke apartemenmu. Jadi aku membawa kau di sini," katanya.

"Apakah kau menempatkanku ke ranjang?"

"Ya." Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Apakah aku muntah lagi?" Suaraku lebih tenang.

"Tidak"

"Apakah kau menanggalkan pakaianku?" Bisikku.

"Ya." Dia mengangakat alis saat aku memerah.

"Kami tidak…," aku berbisik, mulutku pengeringan ngeri dan malu karena aku tidak dapat menyelesaikan pertanyaan. Aku menatap tanganku.

"Luhan, kamu koma. Necrophilia bukan kesenanganku. Aku suka wanita hidup dan mau menerima," katanya datar.

"Aku minta maaf."

Mulutnya mengangkat sedikit pada tersenyum kecut.

"Itu adalah malam yang sangat mengasyikkan. Tidak akan aku lupakan untuk sementara."

Aku pun tidak – oh dia menertawakanku, bajingan itu. Aku tidak memintanya untuk datang dan menjemputku.

Entah bagaimana aku telah dibuat merasa seperti penjahat seutuhnya.

"kau tidak perlu melacakku dengan apapun alat James Bond mu yang sedang kau kembangkan untuk penawar tertinggi," kataku keras. Dia menatapku, terkejut, dan jika aku tidak salah, sedikit terluka.

"Pertama, teknologi untuk melacak ponsel tersedia melalui Internet. Kedua, perusahaanku tidak berinvestasi atau memproduksi segala jenis perangkat pengintai, dan ketiga, jika aku tidak menjemputmu, kau mungkin akan terbangun di ranjang si fotografer itu, dan dari apa yang aku ingat, kau tidaklah terlalu antusias pada pendekatannya," katanya ketus.

Pendekatannya! Aku melirik Sehun, dia menatapku, mata abu-abunya berkobar, tersinggung. Aku mencoba untuk menggigit bibirku, tapi aku gagal untuk menekan tawaku.

"Dari kronikel abad pertengahan mana kau melolos diri?" aku tertawa."kau terdengar seperti seorang ksatria istana."

Suasana hatinya tampak berubah. Matanya melembutkan dan menghangatkan ekspresinya, dan aku melihat jejak senyum di bibir indahnya.

"Luhan, aku pikir bukan itu. Ksatria kegelapan mungkin." Senyumnya sinis, dan dia menggeleng. "Apakah kau makan tadi malam?" Nada menuduh. Aku menggelengkan kepala. Pelanggaran besar apa yang telah aku lakukan sekarang? otot rahangnya mengencang, tapi wajahnya tetap tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau harus makan. Itulah mengapa kau begitu sakit. Jujur Luhan, itu peraturan minum nomor satu. " Tangannya menjelajahi rambutnya, dan aku tahu itu karena dia putus asa.

"Apakah kau akan terus memarahiku?"

"Apa itu yang aku lakukan?"

"Sepertinya begitu."

"Kau beruntung aku hanya memarahimu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Yah, jika kau adalah milikku, kau tidak akan bisa duduk selama seminggu setelah aksi yang kau lakukan kemarin. kau tidak makan, kau mabuk, kau menempatkan diri pada situasi penuh risiko." Dia menutup matanya, perasaan takut tergores di wajahnya yang tampan, dan ia sedikit gemetar. Ketika Ia membuka matanya, dia melotot ke arahku. "Aku benci memikirkan apa yang bisa terjadi padamu."

Aku cemberut ke arahnya. Apa masalahnya? Jika aku adalah miliknya … tapi aku tidak. Meskipun mungkin, sebagian dari diriku ingin seperti itu. Pikiran itu menembus rasa risihku yang kurasa pada kata sewenang-wenangnya. Aku tersipu pada alam bawah sadarku yang keras kepala – dia melakukan tarian gembira dengan rok hula merah membayangkan menjadi miliknya.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku bersama Kyungsoo."

"Dan si fotografer?" Bentak dia padaku.

Hmm …si muda Jongdae. Aku harus menghadapinya pada suatu saat.

"Jongdae hanya keluar jalur." Aku mengangkat bahu.

"Yah, pada saat dia keluar jalur lagi, mungkin seseorang harus mengajarinya sopan santun."

"kau cukup disiplin," aku mendesis padanya.

"Oh, Luhan, kau tidak tahu." Matanya sempit, dan kemudian dia menyeringai jahat. Ini membingungkan. Satu saat, aku bingung dan marah, berikutnya aku menatap senyum indahnya.

Wow … aku terpesona, dan itu karena senyumnya pun sangat jarang. Aku cukup lupa apa yang ia bicarakan.

"Aku akan mandi. Kecuali kau ingin mandi dulu?" Kepalanya miring ke satu sisi, masih menyeringai. Detak jantungku jadi meningkat, dan medula oblongata di otakku telah lupa memerintahkan sinapsis untuk membuatku bernapas. Senyumnya melebar, dan dia meraih dan mengelus pipiku dengan ibu jarinya dan seluruh bibir bawahku.

"Bernafas, Luhan," bisiknya dan bangkit. "Sarapan akan tiba di sini lima belas menit."

"Kau pasti kelaparan" Dia menuju ke kamar mandi dan menutup pintu.

Aku mengembuskan yang sudah lama kutahan. Kenapa dia begitu menarik? Saat ini aku ingin ikut dan bergabung dengannya di kamar mandi. aku tidak pernah merasa seperti ini kepada siapapun. Hormonku mengalir kencang. Kulitku merinding mana ibu jarinya menelusuri wajah dan bibir bawahku.

Aku merasa seperti menggeliat dengan kebutuhan, pegal … tidak nyaman. Aku tidak mengerti reaksi ini.

Hmm … gairah. Ini adalah gairah. Jadi ini rasanya.

Aku berbaring pada bantal lembut berisi bulu. 'Jika kau adalah milikku. Oh – apa yang akan aku lakukan untuk menjadi miliknya? Dia satu-satunya pria yang pernah membuat darah ditubuhku berpacu. Namun, dia begitu antagonis juga; dia orang yang sulit, rumit, dan membingungkan. Satu menit dia menampikku, berikutnya dia mengirimkan aku buku seharga empat belas ribu dolar, kemudian dia melacakku seperti penguntit.

Dan dari semua itu, aku telah menghabiskan malam di kamar hotelnya, dan aku merasa aman. Dilindungi. Ia cukup peduli untuk datang dan menyelamatkanku dari salah memahami bahaya. Dia bukan seorang ksatria gelap sama sekali, tetapi seorang ksatria putih berbaju besi yang mengkilat dan mempesona – pahlawan romantis klasik – Sir Gawain atau Lancelot.

Aku merayap dari ranjangnya panik mencari celana jeansku. Dia muncul dari kamar mandi basah dan berkilau dari shower, hanya dengan handuk di pinggang, dan di sini aku – kaki telanjang dan canggung. Dia terkejut melihat aku keluar dari ranjang.

"Jika kau sedang mencari jeansmu, aku telah mengirim mereka ke binatu." Tatapannya seperti obsidian gelap. "Mereka terpercik dengan muntahmu."

"Oh." aku tersipu memerah. Mengapa oh mengapa ia selalu menangkapku pada kondisi yang terburuk?

"Aku mengirim Jonghyun keluar untuk mencari jeans dan juga sepasang sepatu. Ada di tas di kursi. "

Pakaian bersih. Bonus yang tak terduga.

"Um … Aku harus mandi," aku bergumam. "Terima kasih." Apa lagi yang bisa aku katakan? Aku ambil tas dan melesat ke kamar mandi jauh dari Sehun yang nyaris telanjang. Patung David karya Michelangelo tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding dia.

Di kamar mandi, semua panas dan beruap dari mana dia barusan mandi. Aku menanggalkan pakaianku dan dengan cepat masuk ke shower ingin segera berada di bawah aliran air. Ini seperti air terjun di atasku, dan aku mengangkat wajahku menerima pancuran yang nyaman. aku menginginkan Oh Sehun. Aku sangat menginginkan dia. Kenyataan yang sederhana. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku ingin tidur dengan seorang pria. Aku ingin merasakan tangan dan mulutnya padaku.

Dia mengatakan dia suka wanita yang sadar. Jadi dia mungkin tidak selibat. Tapi dia tidak melontarkan rayuan padaku, tidak seperti Henry atau Jongdae. aku tak mengerti. Apakah dia menginginkan aku? Dia tidak menciumku minggu lalu. Apakah aku tidak menarik untuknya? Namun, aku di sini dan dia membawaku ke sini. Aku hanya tidak tahu apa yang ia mainkan? Apa yang dia pikirkan? kau telah tidur di ranjangnya sepanjang malam, dan dia tidak menyentuh kau Lu. Kau hitung sendiri. Pikiran bawah sadarku telah menunjukkan kepala sinis dan jeleknya. Aku mengabaikannya.

Air hangat dan menenangkan. Hmm … aku bisa tinggal di bawah pancuran ini, di kamar mandinya, selamanya. Aku meraih body wash dan ini berbau dirinya. Ini adalah bau lezat. Aku gosok seluruh tubuhku, berfantasi bahwa itu adalah dia – dia menggosok sabun wangi surgawi ke dalam tubuhku, di payudaraku, di atas perutku, antara pahaku dengan tangan berjari panjang. Oh. Detak jantungku meningkat lagi, ini jadi terasa … begitu nikmat.

"Sarapan sudah tiba." Dia mengetuk pintu, mengejutkan aku.

"Oke," aku tergagap saat aku menarik keluar dengan kejam dari lamunan erotisku.

Aku keluar dari shower dan ambil dua handuk. Aku menempatkan satu di rambutku dan membungkusnya dengan gaya Carmen Miranda di kepalaku. Buru-buru, aku mengeringkan diri, mengabaikan perasaan nyaman dari handuk menggesek kulit sensitifku.

Aku memeriksa kantong pengbungkus jeans. Jonghyun tidak hanya membelikan aku jeans dan sepatu Converse baru, tapi kemeja biru muda, kaus kaki, dan pakaian dalam. Oh. Sebuah bra yang bersih dan celana dalam – sebenarnya untuk menggambarkan pakaian dalam itu secara biasa, itu tidaklah cukup adil. Pakaian dalam itu adalah desain indah dari lingerie Eropa yang mewah. Semua renda biru pucat dan terhias. Wow. aku kagum dan sedikit takut dengan pakaian dalam ini. . Terlebih lagi, mereka pas sekali. Tapi tentu saja. Aku memerah memikirkan pria berjas licin di suatu toko lingerie membeli ini untukku. Aku ingin tahu apa lagi yang termasuk dalam deskripsi pekerjaannya.

Aku berpakaian dengan cepat. Pakaiannya sangat cocok. aku dengan kasar mengeringkan rambutku dan mencoba mati-matian untuk mengaturnya. Tapi, seperti biasa, menolak untuk bekerja sama, dan satu-satunya pilihanku adalah mengikatnya dengan pita rambut. Aku akan mencarinya di tasku, ketika aku menemukannya. Aku menghela napas dalam. Waktunya untuk menghadapi Tuan Membingungkan.

Aku lega menemukan kamar tidur kosong. Aku cepat mencari tasku – tapi tidak ada di sini. Mengambil napas dalam-dalam, aku memasuki ruang tamu suite. Ruangan itu besar. Ada area tempat duduk mewah, semua sofa empuk dan bantal yang lembut, sebuah meja kopi yang rumit dengan tumpukan besar buku mengkilap, area studi dengan komputer Mac mutahir, layar TV plasma yang sangat besar di dinding, dan Sehun duduk di meja makan di sisi lain dari ruang sedang membaca koran. Ini ukuran seperti lapangan tenis atau semacamnya, bukannya aku bermain tenis, meskipun aku telah menyaksikan Kyugnsoo beberapa kali. Kyungsoo!

"Sial, Kyung," aku menjerit parau. Christian melirik ke arahku.

"Dia tahu kau di sini dan masih hidup. aku mengirim pesan ke Jongin," katanya dengan sedikit jejak humor.

Oh tidak. aku ingat Kyungsoo menari bersemangat tadi malam. Semua jurus patennya itu digunakan dengan efek maksimum untuk menggoda saudara Sehun tidak kurang! Apa yang akan dia pikir tentangku ada di sini? Aku belum pernah menginap diluar sebelumnya. Dia masih dengan Jongin. Dia hanya melakukan ini dua kali sebelumnya, dan kedua kali aku harus tahan melihat Piyama merah muda mengerikan selama seminggu dari peristiwa itu. Dia akan berpikir bahwa aku telah melakukan one-night-stand juga.

Sehun menatapku angkuh. Dia mengenakan kemeja linen putih, kerah dan manset terbuka.

"Duduk," dia memerintah, sambil menunjuk ke suatu tempat di meja. Aku berjalan menyeberangi ruangan dan duduk di seberangnya seperti yang dia perintahkan. Mejanya sarat dengan makanan.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang kau suka, jadi aku memesan beberapa pilihan dari menu sarapan." Dia memberiku senyum menekuk meminta maaf.

"Kau sangat boros sekali," gumamku, bingung pada pilihan, meskipun aku lapar. "Ya, benar." Dia terdengar bersalah.

Aku memilih pancake, sirup maple, telur dadar, dan bacon. Christian mencoba untuk menyembunyikan senyum ketika ia kembali ke omelet putih telurnya. Makanan ini lezat.

"Teh?" Tanya dia.

"Ya, terima kasih."

Dia mengangsurkan teko kecil berisi air panas dan pada tatakan ada teh celup Twining's English Breakfast. Astaga, ia ingat bagaimana aku suka tehku.

"Rambutmu sangat basah," tegur dia.

"Aku tidak bisa menemukan pengering rambut," gumamku, malu. Bukannya aku tidak mencari.

Mulut Christian menekan menjadi garis keras, tapi dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Terima kasih telah menyediakan pakaian."

"Ini menyenangkan, Luhan. Warnanya cocok untukmu."

aku tersipu dan menatap ke bawah pada jari-jariku.

"kau tahu, kau benar-benar harus belajar untuk menerima pujian." Nadanya menghukum.

"Aku harus memberimu sejumlah uang untuk pakaian ini."

Dia melototiku seperti jika aku telah menyinggung perasaannya pada tingkat tertentu. Aku bergegas.

"Kau sudah memberiku buku, yang, tentu saja, aku tidak bisa terima. Tapi pakaian ini, biarkan aku membayarmu kembali" aku tersenyum ragu-ragu padanya.

"Luhan, percayalah, aku mampu membelinya."

"Bukan itu intinya. Mengapa kau harus membelikan ini untukku? "

"Karena aku bisa," berkedip matanya dengan kilauan jahat.

"Hanya karena kau bisa tidak berarti bahwa kau harus," jawabku pelan saat ia melengkungkan alis ke arahku, matanya berkelap-kelip, dan tiba-tiba aku merasa bahwa kita seperti sedang membicarakan tentang sesuatu yang lain, tapi aku tak tahu apa itu. Yang mengingatkanku …

"Kenapa kau mengirim aku buku, Sehun?" Suara aku lunak. Dia meletakkan sendok garpu dan memandangku dengan penuh perhatian, mata abu-abunya terbakar emosi tak terduga.

Ya tuhan – mulutku mengering.

"Yah, ketika kau hampir ditabrak pengendara sepeda – dan aku sedang memelukmu dan kau menatapku – menunjukkan isyarat cium aku, cium aku, Sehun," jeda dia dan mengangkat bahu sedikit, "Aku merasa aku berhutang maaf dan peringatan padamu". Dia menggerakkan tangannya ke rambutnya. "Luhan, aku bukan pria sentimentil, aku tidak melakukan yang namanya asmara. Selera aku sangat tunggal.

Kau seharusnya menghindar dariku." Dia menutup matanya seolah-olah menyerah. "Ada sesuatu tentangmu, dan aku menyadari bahwa tidak mungkin untuk menjauh. Tapi aku rasa kau sudah mengetahuinya."

Nafsu makanku hilang. Dia tidak bisa menjauh!

"jadi jangan lakukan," bisikku.

Dia terengah, matanya lebar.

"kau tak tahu apa yang kau katakan."

"Beri pencerahan padaku, dong."

Kita duduk saling memandang, kita berdua tidak menyentuh makanan.

"Jadi kau tidak selibat?" aku bernapas.

Kesenangan menyala dimata abu-abunya.

"Tidak, Luhan, aku tidak selibat." Dia berhenti menunggu informasi ini meresap, dan aku tersipu memerah. Saringan dari otak ke mulut rusak lagi. Aku tak percaya aku baru saja mengatakan dengan keras. "Apa kau rencana untuk beberapa hari ke depan?". Dia bertanya, suaranya rendah.

"Aku bekerja hari ini, mulai tengah hari. Jam berapa sekarang? " Aku jadi panik tiba-tiba.

"Baru jam sepuluh lewat, kau masih punya banyak waktu. Bagaimana dengan besok" Sikunya diatas meja, dan dagunya yang bertumpu pada jari-jari yang panjang berkuku rapi.

"Kyungsoo dan aku akan mulai mengepak. Kami akan pindah ke Seoul akhir minggu depan, dan aku sedang bekerja di rumah Clayton sepanjang minggu ini."

"kau sudah punya tempat di Seoul?"

"Ya."

"Dimana?"

"aku tak ingat alamatnya. Ada di wilayah Gangnam."

"Tidak jauh dariku," bibirnya berkedut setengah tersenyum. "Jadi kau mau bekerja apa di Seoul?"

Kemana sebenarnya semua pertanyaannya ini? Pertanyaan menyelidik Oh Sehun hampir sama menjengkelkan seperti Do Kyungsoo.

"Aku sudah mengajukan beberapa lamaran magang. Aku menunggu panggilan."

"Apakah kau sudah mengajukan lamaran magang perusahaanku seperti yang aku sarankan?"

Aku memerah … tentu saja tidak.

"Um … tidak."

"Dan apa yang salah dengan perusahaanku?"

"Perusahaanmu atau Perusahaanmu?" Aku menyeringai.

Dia tersenyum sedikit.

"Apakah kau menyeringai padaku, Miss Xi?" Dia memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi, dan aku pikir dia terlihat geli, tapi sulit untuk diceritakan. Aku memerah dan melirik pada sarapanku yang belum habis. Aku tak bisa menatap matanya ketika ia menggunakan nada suara seperti itu.

"Aku ingin menggigit bibir itu," bisiknya muram.

Oh. Aku sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa aku mengigit-gigit bibir bawahku. Mulutku terbuka lebar saat aku terkesiap dan menelan pada saat yang sama. Itu adalah hal paling seksi yang pernah orang katakan padaku. Detak jantungku memukul, dan kupikir aku terengah-engah. Astaga, aku gemetar, lembab basah, dan dia bahkan belum menyentuhku. Aku menggeliat di kursiku dan mataku bertemu dengan tatapan gelap yang tajam.

"Mengapa tidak?" aku menantang dengan tenang.

"Karena aku tidak akan menyentuhmu Luhan – Tidak sampai aku memiliki persetujuan tertulis darimu untuk melakukannya" Bibirnya mengisyaratkan senyuman.

Apa?

"Apa artinya itu?"

"Jelas seperti apa yang aku katakan." Dia mendesah dan menggeleng padaku, geli, tapi jengkel juga.

"aku perlu menunjukkan padamu, Luhan. Jam berapa kau selesai bekerja malam ini?"

"Sekitar jam delapan."

"Yah, kita bisa pergi ke Seoul malam ini atau Sabtu berikutnya untuk makan malam di tempatku, dan aku akan memperkenalkan kau dengan fakta-fakta itu. kau bebas memilih."

"Mengapa tidak kau katakan padaku sekarang?" Suaraku merajuk.

"Karena aku menikmati sarapanku dan kebersamaan denganmu. Setelah kau tercerahkan, kau mungkin tak akan mau melihatku lagi."

Ya ampun. Apa artinya itu? Apakah dia memperbudak anak kecil pada suatu tempat dari planet ini? Apakah ia bagian dari suatu sindikat kejahatan bawah tanah? Ini akan menjelaskan mengapa dia begitu kaya. Apakah dia sangat religius? Apakah dia impoten? Tentu saja tidak, ia bisa membuktikan untukku sekarang. Oh. Aku tersipu merah memikirkan tentang kemungkinan itu. Ini tidak membawaku kemana-mana. Aku ingin memecahkan teka-teki tentang Oh Sehun, makin cepat makin baik. Jika itu berarti bahwa apapun rahasia miliknya yang begitu kotor hingga aku tidak ingin mengenalnya lagi, terus terang saja, itu akan menjadi melegakan. Jangan dusta pada dirimu sendiri – alam bawah sadarku berteriak padaku-itu akan jadi lumayan buruk membuat kau berlari kebawah bukit.

"Malam ini."

Dia mengangkat alis.

"Seperti Hawa, kau begitu cepat memakan buah dari pohon pengetahuan," dia menyeringai.

"Apakah kau menyeringai padaku, Mr. OH?" aku meminta dengan manis. Sombong sekali.

Dia menyempit matanya pada aku dan mengambil Iphone-nya. Dia menekan satu nomor.

"Jonghyun. Aku perlu Charlie Tango."

Charlie Tango! Siapa dia?

"Dari Busan katakanlah duapuluh-tigapuluh … Tidak, standby di Escala … Sepanjang malam."

Sepanjang malam!

"Ya. Mulai besok pagi. Aku akan jadi pilotnya dari Busan ke Seoul."

Pilot?

"Standby pilot dari duapuluh-dua-tigapuluh." Dia menutup telepon. Tidak ada kata tolong atau terima kasih. "Apakah orang selalu melakukan apa yang kau bilang pada mereka?"

"Biasanya, jika mereka ingin mempertahankan pekerjaannya," katanya, datar.

"Dan jika mereka tidak bekerja padamu?"

"Oh, aku bisa sangat persuasif, Luhan. kau harus menyelesaikan sarapanmu. Dan kemudian Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Aku akan menjemputmu di rumah Clayton jam delapan setelah kau selesai. Kita akan terbang ke Seoul."

Aku berkedip padanya dengan cepat.

"Terbang?"

"Ya. Aku punya helikopter. "

Aku ternganga padanya. Aku punya kencan kedua dengan Sehun oh-begitu-misterius OH. Dari minum kopi sampai naik helikopter. Wow.

"Kita akan pergi dengan helikopter ke Seoul?"

"Ya."

"Kenapa?"

Dia menyeringai jahat.

"Karena aku bisa. Selesai sarapanmu."

Bagaimana aku bisa makan sekarang? Aku akan ke Seoul dengan helikopter dengan Oh Sehun. Dan dia ingin menggigit bibir … aku menggeliat memikirkan itu.

"Makanlah," katanya lebih tajam. "Luhan, aku punya masalah dengan makanan yang terbuang … makan."

"aku tak bisa makan semua ini." Aku ternganga pada apa yang tersisa di atas meja.

"Makan apa yang ada di piringmu. Jika kau sudah makan dengan benar kemarin, kau tidak akan berada di sini, dan aku tak akan menyatakan tawaranku begitu cepat" Mulutnya membentuk garis suram. Dia tampak marah.

Aku mengerutkan kening dan kembali ke makananku yang sekarang sudah dingin. Aku terlalu gembira untuk makan, Sehun. Tidakkah kau mengerti? Alam bawah sadarku menjelaskan. Tapi aku terlalu pengecut untuk menyuarakan pikiran ini dengan suara keras, terutama ketika ia terlihat begitu murung. Hmm, seperti anak kecil. aku menganggap pikiran itu menyenangkan.

"Apa yang lucu?" Tanya dia. Aku menggeleng, tidak berani mengatakan kepadanya dan menjaga mataku pada makanan. Menelan potongan terakhir pancakeku, aku mengintip ke arahnya. Dia menatapku curiga.

"Gadis baik," katanya. "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang ketika kau sudah mengeringkan rambutmu. Aku tak ingin kau jadi sakit" Ada semacam janji tak terucap dalam kata-katanya. Apa maksudnya? aku meninggalkan meja, bertanya-tanya sejenak apakah aku harus meminta izin tetapi segera menolak gagasan itu. Kedengarannya seperti preseden berbahaya untuk dilakukan. Aku kembali ke kamar tidurnya. Sebuah pikiran menghentikanku.

"Di mana kau tidur semalam?" Aku berbalik untuk menatap, dia masih duduk di sana. Aku tak bisa melihat selimut atau kain di sini – mungkin dia sudah merapikannya.

"Di ranjangku," katanya sederhana, tatapannya tanpa ekspresi lagi.

"Oh."

"Ya, itu cukup baru bagiku juga." Dia tersenyum.

"Tidak melakukan … seks." Nah – aku mengatakan itu. Aku tersipu – tentu saja.

"Tidak," ia menggelengkan kepala dan mengerutkan kening seolah mengingat sesuatu yang tak nyaman. "Tidur dengan seseorang." Dia mengambil korannya dan terus membaca.

Demi Tuhan apa artinya itu? Dia tidak pernah tidur dengan siapapun? Dia perjaka? Entah bagaimana aku meragukannya. Aku berdiri menatapnya tak percaya. Ia adalah orang paling menakjubkan yang pernah aku temui. Dan baru sadar bahwa aku telah tidur dengan Oh Sehun, dan aku marah pada diriku sendiri – apa yang akan aku berikan untuk terjaga dan melihatnya tidur. Melihat dia pada kondisi rentan.

Entah bagaimana, aku menemukan itu sulit dibayangkan. Nah, kuduga semua akan terungkap malam ini.

Di kamar tidur, aku berburu di setiap laci dan menemukan pengering rambut. Menggunakan jari-jariku, aku mengeringkan rambutku sebaik yang aku bisa. Ketika aku selesai, aku menuju ke kamar mandi. Aku ingin menggosok gigi. Aku melihat sikat gigi Sehun. Ini akan seperti mendapatkan dia di mulutku.

Hmm … Melirik dengan rasa bersalah kebelakang bahuku di pintu, aku merasakan bulu pada sikat giginya.

Itu lembab. Dia pasti telah menggunakannya. Meraihnya cepat, aku menuangkan pasta gigi di atasnya dan menggosok gigi dengan kecepatan dua kali lipat dari biasanya. Aku merasa begitu nakal. Ini seperti sebuah sensasi.

Meraih t-shirt, bra, dan celana dalam yang kemarin pakai, aku menaruhnya dalam kantong belanja yang dibawa Jonghyun dan kembali ke ruang tamu untuk mencari tas dan jaket. Aku sangat senang, ada ikat rambut dalam tasku. Sehun menonton saat aku mengikat rambutku menjadi ekor kuda, ekspresinya tidak terbaca. Aku merasa matanya mengikuti saat aku duduk dan menunggunya untuk selesai.

Dia menggunakan Iphone-nya berbicara dengan seseorang.

"Mereka ingin dua? … Berapa biayanya? … Oke, dan apa langkah-langkah keamanan yang kita miliki? … Dan mereka akan pergi melalui Suez? … Seberapa aman Ben Sudan? … Dan kapan mereka tiba di Darfur? … Oke, mari kita lakukan. Kabari aku setiap perkembangannya" Dia menutup telepon.

"Siap untuk pergi?"

Aku mengangguk. Aku ingin tahu apa yang dibicarakannya. Dia memakai jaket biru tua bergaris-garis, mengambil kunci mobil, dan menuju ke pintu.

"Setelah anda, Miss Xi," bisiknya, membuka pintu untukku. Dia terlihat begitu elegan.

Aku diam sebentar, terlalu lama, meneguk pemandangan dirinya. Dan berpikir aku tidur dengan dia tadi malam dan, setelah semua tequila dan muntah-muntah, dia masih di sini. Terlebih lagi, dia ingin membawa aku ke Seattle. Mengapa aku? aku tidak memahaminya. Aku keluar pintu mengingat kata-katanya – Ada sesuatu tentangmu – Yah, perasaan itu benar-benar timbal balik Mr. OH, dan aku berniat untuk mencari tahu apakah itu.

Kami berjalan dalam diam di koridor menuju lift. Ketika kita tunggu, aku mengintip ke arahnya melalui bulu mataku, dan dia memandang dari sudut matanya ke arahku. Aku tersenyum, dan bibirnya berkedut.

Lift tiba, dan kami melangkah masuk. Kami sendirian. Tiba-tiba, karena alasan tak bisa dijelaskan, mungkin kedekatan kami sedemikian rupa di ruang tertutup, atmosfer diantara kita berubah, terisi dengan arus antisipasi yang meluap. Napasku berubah ketika jantungku berpacu. Kepalanya menengok sedikit ke arahku, matanya abu-abu paling gelap. Aku menggigit bibirku.

"Oh, persetan dokumennya," ia menggeram. Dia bergerak maju padaku tiba-tiba, mendorong aku ke dinding lift. Sebelum aku tahu itu, kedua tangan aku dicengkram dengan satu tangannya diatas kepalaku, dan dia menjepitku ke dinding menggunakan pinggulnya. Ya ampun. Tangan satunya meraih ekor kudaku dan menyentak turun, membawa wajahku keatas, dan bibirnya ada di bibirku. Hanya saja tidak menyakitkan. Aku mengerang ke dalam mulutnya, memberi lidahnya suatu celah. Dia mengambil keuntungan secara penuh, lidahnya ahli menjelajahi mulutku. aku tidak pernah dicium seperti ini.

Lidahku dengan coba-coba membelai dan bergabung dalam tarian erotis lambat yang semuanya adalah tentang sentuhan dan sensasi, beradu dan menggiling. Tangannya menangkap daguku dan memegangiku disana. Aku tak berdaya, tangan aku terjepit, wajahku dipegang, dan pinggulnya menahanku. . aku merasa ereksinya pada perutku. Oh … Dia menginginkan aku. Oh Sehun, dewa Yunani, menginginkan aku, dan aku menginginkan dia, di sini … sekarang, di lift.

"Kau. Sangat. Manis," bisiknya, setiap kata bernada staccato.

Lift berhenti, pintu terbuka, dan dia menjauh dariku dalam sekejap mata, meninggalkanku menggantung. Tiga orang pria bersetelan bisnis melihat kami berdua dan menyeringai saat mereka melangkah masuk ke lift. Denyut jantungku meningkat pesat, aku merasa sepertinya aku ikut lomba lari menaiki bukit. Aku ingin membungkuk dan memegang lututku … tapi itu pasti terlalu jelas.

Aku melirik dia. Dia terlihat begitu dingin dan tenang, seperti dia sedang mengisi teka-teki silang koran Seoul Times. Begitu tidak adil. Apakah dia benar-benar tidak terpengaruh oleh kehadiranku? Dia melirikku dari sudut matanya, dan dia dengan lembut menghembuskan napas dalam-dalam. Oh, dia ternyata mempengaruhi.

Dan dewi kecil dalam diriku bergoyang menarikan kemenangan samba dengan lembut. Orang-orang bertampang pengusaha keluar di lantai dua. Kami punya satu lantai lagi.

"kau menggosok gigimu," katanya, menatapku.

"Aku menggunakan sikat gigimu," aku bernapas.

Bibirnya tertekuk keatas, setengah tersenyum.

"Oh, Xi Luhan, apa yang akan aku lakukan padamu?"

Pintu-pintu terbuka di lantai pertama, dan ia mengambil tanganku dan menarikku keluar.

"Ada apa sebenarnya dengan lift?" Gumamnya, lebih pada dirinya sendiri daripada kepadaku saat ia melangkah di lobi. Aku berjuang untuk mengimbangi langkahnya karena akalku secara menyeluruh, berkeping-keping tersebar di seluruh lantai dan dinding lift tiga di Hotel Heathman.

**TBC**

RnR?


	6. Chapter 6

**Fifty Shades Of Sehun**

**(Remake from Fifty Shades of Grey)**

**Cast: Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, and Other**

**Rated : M**

**Warning : GenderSwitch (GS) for uke , typo(s)**

**Desclaimer : ff ini bukan milik sai. ff ini sai remake dari novel fifty shades of grey.**

**A/N : oke, karna memang aneh kalau hanya mengubah nama tokohnya, sai memutuskan untuk mengubah latarnya juga. maafkan sai karna bahasanya rada aneh, karna novelnya juga di translate dari bahasa Inggris, harap di maklumi ya.**

**Terakhir, thank you so much buat yang udah review/fav/follow ff remake ini, dan trimakasih lagi buat kritik dan sarannya. sangat memotivasi sai untuk mengedit lebih baik. hehe**

**Happy Reading^^**

**Don't LIKE? Don't READ!**

_Chapter Sebelumnya..._

_Pintu-pintu terbuka di lantai pertama, dan ia mengambil tanganku dan menarikku keluar._

_"Ada apa sebenarnya dengan lift?" Gumamnya, lebih pada dirinya sendiri daripada kepadaku saat ia melangkah di lobi. Aku berjuang untuk mengimbangi langkahnya karena akalku secara menyeluruh, berkeping-keping tersebar di seluruh lantai dan dinding lift tiga di Hotel Heathman._

-Chapter 6-

Sehun membuka pintu penumpang Audi SUV hitam, dan aku merangkak masuk ke mobil ini. Dia tidak menyinggung sama sekali luapan gairah yang meledak di lift. Haruskah aku mengungkitnya? Haruskah kita membicarakan tentang hal itu atau berpura-pura bahwa hal itu tak pernah terjadi? Kejadian itu hampir tak nyata, ciuman pertamaku yang dilakukan tanpa batas dan kekangan. Ketika waktu berlalu, aku menetapkan itu sebagai mitos, legenda Arthurian, dalam status Lost City of Atlantis. Itu tak pernah terjadi, tak pernah ada. Mungkin aku membayangkan itu semua. Tidak.

Aku menyentuh bibirku, bengkak karena ciumannya. Ini jelas terjadi. Aku seorang wanita yang telah berubah. Aku ingin orang ini, sangat menginginkannya, dan dia menginginkanku juga.

Aku melirik dia. Sehun sedang dalam kondisi biasa, sopan, sedikit menjauhkan diri.

Sungguh membingungkan.

Dia menyalakan mesin dan membalik keluar dari tempat parkir. Dia beralih pada pemutar MP3. Interior mobil ini penuh dengan musik paling manis dan magis dari dua nyanyian wanita. Oh wow ... semua inderaku berantakan, jadi ini mempengaruhiku secara ganda. Ini mengirim getaran nikmat ke tulang belakangku. Sehun keluar menuju ke SW Park Avenue, dan dia mengemudi dengan mudah, seperti sedikit malas.

"Musik apa yang kita dengarkan?"

"Ini the Flower Duet oleh Delibes, dari opera Lakmé. Apakah kau menyukainya? "

"Sehun, ini luar biasa."

"Memang luar biasa, kan?" Ia menyeringai, melirikku. Dan untuk sesaat, ia tampak sesuai dengan umurnya; muda, riang, dan tampan menghentikan jantung. Apakah ini kunci untuk dia? Musik? Aku duduk dan mendengarkan suara-suara malaikat, menggoda dan merayuku.

"Bisakah aku mendengarkannya lagi?"

"Tentu saja." Christian menekan sebuah tombol, dan musik membelaiku sekali lagi. Ini adalah serangan lembut, lambat, manis, dan yakin pada indera pendengaranku.

"Kau suka musik klasik?" aku bertanya, berharap untuk wawasan langka ke preferensi pribadinya.

"Seleraku adalah eklektik, Luhan, mulai dari Thomas Tallis ke Kings of Leon.

Ini tergantung pada suasana hatiku. kamu?"

"Aku juga. Meskipun aku tak tahu siapa Thomas Tallis itu. "

Dia berbalik dan menatap ke arahku sebentar sebelum matanya kembali ke jalan.

"Aku akan memainkan untukmu kapan-kapan. Dia seorang komposer Inggris abad keenam belas. Tudor, musik paduan suara gereja" Sehun menyeringai padaku. "Kedengarannya sangat esoteris, aku tahu, tapi juga menyihir, Luhan."

Dia menekan sebuah tombol, dan the Kings of Leon mulai bernyanyi. Hmm ... ini aku tahu. Sex on Fire. Bagaimana pantasnya. Musiknya terganggu oleh suara dering ponsel mengganggu speaker MP3. Sehun menekan tombol pada roda kemudi.

"Sehun," bentak dia. Dia begitu kasar.

"Mr. OH, Taeyong di sini. Aku punya informasi yang kau butuhkan" Sebuah suara, serak tanpa tubuh keluar lebih speaker.

"Bagus. Kirim email padaku. Ada yang ditambahkan?"

"Tidak, Sir."

Dia menekan tombol, maka panggilan berhenti dan musik kembali mengalun. Tak ada selamat tinggal atau terima kasih. Aku sangat senang bahwa aku tak pernah serius membayangkan bekerja untuknya. Aku bergidik pada ide itu. Dia terlalu mengontrol dan dingin pada karyawannya. Musik dipotong lagi oleh telepon.

"Sehun."

"NDA telah dikirim ke email anda, Mr. Oh." Suara seorang wanita.

"Bagus. Itu saja, Lay. "

"Selamat siang, Sir."

Sehun menutup telepon dengan menekan tombol pada roda kemudi. Musik berbunyi sangat singkat ketika telepon berdering lagi. Inikah hidupnya, panggilan telepon secara konstan dan mengganggu?

"Sehun," bentak dia.

"Hai, Sehun, apakah kau bercinta semalam?"

"Halo, Jongin - aku di speaker phone, dan aku tidak sendirian di dalam mobil," desah Sehun.

"Dengan siapa kau?"

Sehun memutar matanya.

"Xi Luhan."

"Hai, Lu!"

Lu!

"Halo, Jongin."

"Aku sudah dengar banyak tentang kau," gumam Jongin parau. Sehun mengerutkan kening.

"Jangan percaya pada kata-kata Kyungsoo sedikitpun."

Jongin tertawa.

"Aku mengantar Luhan pulang sekarang." Sehun menekankan namaku. "Mau aku jemput?" "Tentu."

"Sampai ketemu nanti." Sehun menutup telepon, dan musik sudah kembali.

"Mengapa kau bersikeras memanggil aku Luhan?"

"Karena itu namamu."

"aku lebih suka Lu."

"Apakah kau sekarang begitu?" Bisiknya.

Kita hampir di apartemenku. Ini tak akan lama sampai disana.

"Luhan," ia merenung. Aku cemberut padanya, tapi dia mengabaikan ekspresiku. "Apa yang terjadi di lift - tak akan terjadi lagi, yah, tidak kecuali itu direncanakan."

Dia berhenti di depan duplexku. Aku terlambat menyadari dia tidak bertanya di mana aku tinggal - namun dia tahu. Tapi kemudian dia mengirim buku-buku, tentu saja dia tahu di mana aku tinggal. Apa yang tak bisa dilakukan oleh seorang pelacakan ponsel, pemilik helikopter dan penguntit.

Kenapa dia tidak menciumku lagi? Aku cemberut memikirkan itu. Aku tak mengerti. Dia keluar dari mobil, berjalan dengan berkaki panjangnya dengan mudah pada sisiku untuk membuka pintu, tetap bersikap gentleman - kecuali mungkin dalam kondisi langka, momen berharga didalam lift. Aku memerah mengingat saat mulutnya ada di mulutku, dan pikiran bahwa aku tak bisa menyentuhnya memasuki pikiranku. Aku ingin mengeluskan jariku melalui rambutnya yang dekaden dan tak rapi, tapi aku tak bisa menggerakkan tanganku. Aku secara retrospektif frustrasi.

"Aku suka apa yang terjadi di lift," gumamku saat aku keluar dari mobil. Aku tak yakin jika aku mendengar dia terkesiap, tapi aku memilih untuk mengabaikannya dan menaiki tangga menuju pintu depan.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin sedang duduk di meja makan. Buku empat belas ribu dolar telah lenyap. Terima kasih tuhan. Aku punya rencana untuk itu. Dia tersenyum konyol sangat bukan Kyungsoo di wajahnya, dan dia terlihat kusut dengan cara yang seksi. Sehun mengikutiku ke ruang tamu, dan meskipun dengan senyum yang menyatakan aku-telah-bersenang-senang-sepanjang-malam, Kyungsoo mengawasi dia dengan curiga.

"Hai Lu." Dia melompat memelukku, kemudian memegangku sejarak selengan supaya dia bisa memeriksaku. Ia mengerutkan kening dan berbalik ke arah Sehun.

"Selamat pagi, Sehun," katanya, dan nada suaranya sedikit bermusuhan.

"Miss Do," katanya dengan cara kaku formalnya.

"Sehun, namanya Kyungsoo," omelan Jongin.

"Kyungsoo." Christian Memberikan mengangguk sopan dan melototi Jongin yang menyeringai dan bangkit memelukku juga.

"Hai, Lu," ia tersenyum, mata hitam berkelap-kelip, dan aku segera menyukai dia. Dia jelas tidak seperti Sehun, tetapi mereka juga saudara adopsi.

"Hai, Jongin," aku tersenyum padanya, dan aku sadar bahwa aku menggigit bibirku.

"Jongin, sebaiknya kita pergi." Sehun berkata pelan.

"Tentu." Dia berbalik kearah Kyungsoo dan menariknya ke dalam pelukannya lalu memberinya ciuman panjang.

Ya ampun ...cari kamar sana. Aku menatap kakiku, malu. Aku melirik Sehun, dan dia menatapku dengan penuh perhatian. Aku menyipitkan mata padanya. Mengapa kau tak bisa menciumku seperti itu? Jongin terus mencium Kyungsoo, menyapu kedua kaki dan memeluk Kyungsoo dalam suatu pelukan dramatis sehingga rambutnya menyentuh tanah saat ia mencium dengan kerasnya.

"Sampai nanti, sayang," ia menyeringai.

Kyungsoo seperti terhipnotis. Aku belum pernah melihat dia seperti itu sebelumnya - kata-kata cantik dan tunduk sepertinya cocok pikirku. Kyungsoo tunduk padanya, wah, Jongin pasti hebat. Sehun memutar matanya dan menatap ke arahku, ekspresinya tidak terbaca, meskipun mungkin dia agak geli. Dia menyibak sehelai rambutku yang bebas dari ekor kudaku di belakang telingaku. Napas segera meningkat oleh sentuhannya, dan aku sedikit menyadarkan kepalaku ke jari-jarinya. Matanya melembutkan, dan dia mengeluskan ibu jarinya di bibir bawahku. Darahku terbakar di pembuluh darahku. Dan secepat itu pula, sentuhannya menghilang.

"Sampai nanti, sayang," bisiknya, dan aku harus tertawa karena itu sangat bukan dia. Tapi meskipun aku tahu ia bersikap kurang hormat, itu memberikan suatu sentakan tanda sayang dalam pada diriku.

"Aku akan menjemputmu jam delapan." Dia berbalik untuk pergi, membuka pintu depan dan melangkah keluar beranda. Jongin mengikuti dia ke mobil tetapi berbalik dan memberi Kyungsoo ciuman lain, dan dalam diriku muncul rasa iri yang bisa kucegah.

"Jadi, apa kau...?" Kyungsoo bertanya saat kita melihat mereka naik ke mobil dan pergi, rasa ingin tahunya tergambar jelas dalam suaranya.

"Tidak," tukasku kesal, berharap akan menghentikan pertanyaan. Kami kembali ke apartemen. "Tapi kau jelas melakukannya." aku tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa iriku. Kyungsoo selalu berhasil menjerat pria. Dia tak tertahankan, cantik, seksi, lucu, lugas ... semua hal yang aku tak miliki. Tapi dia menjawab dengan senyuman yang menular padaku.

"Dan aku bertemu dia lagi malam ini." Dia bertepuk tangan dan melompat-lompat seperti anak kecil. Dia tak bisa menahan kegembiraan dan kebahagiaannya, dan aku juga merasa senang untuknya. Kyungsoo yang gembira ... ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang menarik.

"Sehun adalah membawaku ke Seoul malam ini."

"Seoul?"

"Ya."

"Mungkin kau akan melakukannya?"

"Oh, aku harap begitu."

"Jadi kau suka dia?"

"Ya."

"Cukup menyukai dia untuk...?"

"Ya."

Ia mengangkat alisnya.

"Wow. Xiao Lu, akhirnya bertekuk lutut pada seorang pria, dan itu Oh Sehun - Billioner yang hot dan seksi."

"Oh ya - itu semua tentang uang." aku menyeringai, dan kami berdua cekikikan tiada henti.

"Apakah itu blouse baru?" Dia bertanya, dan aku membiarkan dia mendengar semua rincian tentang malamku yang tak menyenangkan.

"Apa dia mencium mu, belum?" Tanya dia saat ia membuat kopi.

Aku tersipu.

"Sekali."

"Sekali!" Dia mencemooh.

Aku mengangguk, agak merasa malu.

"Dia sangat menahan diri."

Ia mengerutkan kening.

"Itu aneh."

"Aku pikir aneh benar-benar tak cukup," gumamku.

"Kami perlu memastikan bahwa kau cukup menarik malam ini," katanya dengan penuh tekad.

Oh tidak ... ini terdengar seperti akan memakan waktu lama, memalukan, dan menyakitkan.

"Aku harus bekerja dalam satu jam."

"Aku dapat bekerja dengan waktu itu. Ayo" Kyungsoo meraih tanganku dan membawaku ke kamar tidurnya.

Hari terasa lambat di rumah Clayton meskipun kita sedang sibuk. Kami telah masuk musim panas, jadi aku harus menghabiskan dua jam menstok ulang rak ketika toko tutup. Ini pekerjaan tak membutuhkan pikiran, dan itu memberiku terlalu banyak waktu untuk berpikir. Aku sudah tak benar-benar punya kesempatan sepanjang hari.

Di bawah instruksi Kyungsoo tak kenal lelah dan terus terang mengganggu, kaki dan ketiakku dicukur dengan sempurna, alis dicabut, dan aku digosok seluruh tubuh. Ini menjadi pengalaman yang paling menyenangkan. Tapi dia meyakinkan aku bahwa ini adalah apa yang pria inginkan saat ini. Apa lagi yang akan ia harapkan? Aku harus meyakinkan Kyungsoo bahwa ini adalah apa yang aku ingin lakukan. Untuk beberapa alasan yang aneh, dia tak percaya pada dia, mungkin karena dia begitu kaku dan formal. Dia bilang dia tak bisa menjelaskannya, tapi aku telah berjanji untuk sms Kyungsoo ketika aku tiba di Seoul. Aku belum bercerita tentang helikopter, dia benar-benar panik.

Aku juga memiliki masalah dengan Jongdae. Dia meninggalkan tiga pesan dan tujuh panggilan tak terjawab di ponselku.

Dia juga menelpon rumah dua kali. Kyungsoo dengan sangat tak jelas memberitahu di mana aku berada. Jongdae akan tahu Kyungsoo menutupi keberadaanku. Kyungsoo tidak melakukan sesuatu yang tak jelas. Tapi aku telah memutuskan untuk membiarkan dia gelisah. Aku masih terlalu marah padanya.

Sehun menyebutkan semacam dokumen tertulis, dan aku tak tahu apakah dia sedang bercanda atau apakah aku harus menandatangani sesuatu. Ini membuat sangat frustasi mencoba menebaknya. Dan di atas semua kecemasanku, aku hampir tak bisa menahan kegembiraanku atau kecemasanku. Malam ini adalah saatnya!

Setelah sekian lama, apakah aku siap untuk ini? Dewi dalam diriku melotot ke arahku, mengetuk kaki kecilnya dengan tak sabar. Dia sudah siap untuk ini selama bertahun-tahun, dan dia siap untuk apa pun dengan Oh Sehun, tapi aku masih tak mengerti apa yang Sehun lihat dalam diriku ... Xiao Lu si pemalu - itu tak masuk akal.

Dia tepat waktu, tentu saja, dan menungguku ketika aku meninggalkan rumah Clayton. Dia keluar dari belakang Audi untuk membuka pintu dan tersenyum hangat padaku.

"Selamat malam, Miss Xi," katanya.

"Mr. OH" Aku mengangguk sopan padanya saat aku naik ke kursi belakang mobil. Jonghyun duduk di kursi pengemudi.

"Halo, Jonghyun," kataku.

"Selamat malam, Miss Xi," suaranya sopan dan profesional. Sehun naik di sisi lain dan menggenggam tanganku, memberikan meremas lembut yang aku merasa menembus keseluruh tubuhku.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" Tanya dia.

"Sangat panjang," jawabku, dan suaraku serak, terlalu rendah, dan penuh keinginan.

"Ya, ini juga hari yang panjang untukku." Nada suaranya serius.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyaku.

"Aku pergi hiking dengan Jongin." Ibu jarinya mengusap ruas-ruas jariku, bolak-balik, dan hatiku melompat berdetak saat nafasku meningkat. Bagaimana dia melakukan ini padaku? Dia hanya menyentuh daerah yang sangat kecil dari tubuhku, dan hormonku terbang membumbung.

Perjalanan ke heliport pendek dan, sebelum aku tahu itu, kita sampai. Aku ingin tahu di mana helikopter berada. Kami di daerah kota yang padat dan bahkan aku tahu helikopter membutuhkan ruang untuk lepas landas dan mendarat. Jonghyun memakirkan mobil, keluar, dan membuka pintu mobilku. Sehun ada sampingku dalam sekejap dan meraih tanganku lagi.

"Siap?" Tanya dia. Aku mengangguk dan ingin mengatakan siap untuk apa pun, tapi aku tak bisa mengartikulasikan kata-kata karena aku terlalu gugup, terlalu bersemangat.

"Jonghyun." Dia mengangguk singkat pada sopirnya, dan kami menuju ke dalam gedung, langsung ke satu deret lift. Lift! Memori ciuman kami pagi ini datang kembali menghantuiku.

Aku tak memikirkan hal lain sepanjang hari. Melamun di meja kasir di rumah Clayton. Dua kali Pak Clayton harus berteriak memanggil namaku untuk membawaku kembali ke Bumi. Untuk mengatakan aku agak terganggu akan menjadi cukup remeh. Sehun melirik ke arahku, sedikit senyum di bibirnya. Ha! Dia berpikir tentang hal itu juga.

"Ini hanya tiga lantai," katanya datar, mata abu-abunya menari geli. Dia seorang ahli telepati pasti. Ini menakutkan.

Aku mencoba untuk tetap menunjukkan wajah tenang saat kita memasuki lift. Pintu tertutup, dan itu disana, tarik listrik yang aneh berderak diantara kita, memperbudakku. Aku menutup mata dalam usaha sia-sia untuk mengabaikannya. Dia mengencangkan cengkeramannya pada tanganku, dan lima detik kemudian pintu terbuka di atap gedung. Dan itu dia, sebuah helikopter putih dengan nama OH Enterprises Holdings Inc. ditulis dengan warna biru dengan logo perusahaan di samping. Tentunya ini adalah penyalahgunaan properti Perusahaan.

Dia mebawaku ke sebuah kantor kecil di mana seorang pria tua duduk di belakang meja.

"Ini rencana penerbangan anda, Mr OH. Semua pemeriksaan eksternal telah dilakukan. Sudah siap dan menunggu Pak. kau bebas untuk pergi."

"Terima kasih, Joon." Christian tersenyum hangat padanya.

Oh. Ternyata ada yang layak mendapatkan perlakuan sopan dari Sehun, mungkin dia bukan seorang karyawan. Aku menatap pria tua itu kagum.

"Ayo berangkat," kata Sehun, dan kami berjalan menuju helikopter. Saat kita dekat, itu jauh lebih besar daripada yang aku pikir. Aku mengira itu adalah versi roadster untuk dua orang, tetapi setidaknya ada tujuh kursi. Sehun membuka pintu dan mengarahkanku ke salah satu kursi di bagian paling depan.

"Duduklah - jangan menyentuh apa pun," perintahnya saat ia naik di belakangku.

Ia menutup pintu dengan keras. Aku senang bahwa kawasan ini berpenerangan penuh, kalau tidak aku akan kesulitan untuk melihat ke dalam kokpit kecil ini. Aku duduk di kursi yang ditunjuk, dan ia membungkuk disampingku untuk memasang sabuk pengaman ke tubuhku. Ini adalah sabuk pengaman empat titik dengan semua tali yang menghubungkan satu gesper pusat. Dia mengencangkan kedua tali atas, jadi aku hampir tak bisa bergerak.

Dia begitu dekat dan fokus pada apa yang ia lakukan. Jika aku sedikit bersandar ke depan, hidungku akan menempel di rambutnya. Aromanya bersih, segar dan surgawi, tapi aku diikat dengan aman ke tempat dudukku dan terikat dengan efektif. Dia mendongak dan tersenyum, seperti dia menikmati lelucon pribadinya, mata abu-abunya memanas. Dia begitu dekat menggoda. Aku menahan napas saat dia menarik salah satu tali bagian atas.

"Kau aman, tak bisa lolos," dia berbisik, matanya membakar. "Tarik napas, Luhan," tambahnya lirih. Tangannya terangkat, dia membelai pipiku, menelusuri wajahku dengan jarinya yang panjang sampai ke daguku yang ia genggam dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk. Dia membungkuk ke depan dan memberikan ciuman singkat di bibirku, meninggalkanku tergulung, isi tubuhku mengepal oleh sentuhan mendebarkan tak terduga dari bibirnya.

"aku suka memanfaatkan ini," bisiknya.

Apa?

Dia duduk di sampingku dan menyesuiakan diri ke tempat duduknya, kemudian memulai prosedur berlarut-larut untuk memeriksa alat pengukur dan memencet saklar dan tombol dari baris yang membingungkan dari lampu dan saklar di depanku. Sedikit kedipan lampu dan cahaya dari berbagai pengaturan, dan seluruh lampu panel instrumen menyala.

"Pasang headphonenya," katanya, sambil menunjuk satu set headphone di depanku. Aku memasangnya, dan baling-baling mulai berputar. Suaranya memekakkan telinga. Dia memakai headphonenya dan terus membalik berbagai saklar.

"Aku akan melalakukan semua pengecekan pra terbang." Suara Sehun terdengar di telingaku melalui headphone. Aku berbalik dan tersenyum padanya.

"Apakah kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan?" aku bertanya. Dia berbalik dan tersenyum padaku.

"Aku sudah menjadi pilot yang memenuhi syarat selama empat tahun, Luhan, kau aman bersamaku." Dia memberikanku sebuah seringai serigala. "Yah, ketika kita terbang," tambahnya dan mengedipkan mata padaku.

Main mata ... Sehun!

"Apakah kau siap?"

Aku mengangguk dengan mata terbuka lebar.

"Oke, menara. PDX ini Charlie Tango Golf - Golf Echo Hotel, terbuka untuk lepas landas.

Harap konfirmasi, over."

"Charlie Tango - kau bebas. PDX memanggil, lanjutkan ke satu empat ribu, menuju nol satu nol, over."

"Roger menara, Charlie Tango set, over dan keluar. Mari kita berangkat," tambahnya kepadaku, dan helikopter naik perlahan-lahan dan lancar ke udara.

Busan menghilang di depan kami saat kami menuju ke wilayah udara Korea. Whoa! Semua ampu terang berkelap-kelip dengan manis di bawah kami. Ini seperti melihat keluar dari dalam mangkuk ikan. Setelah kita lebih tinggi, memang tak ada apa-apa lagi yang bisa dilihat. Ini gelap gulita, bahkan bulan tak menumpahkan cahaya apa pun dalam perjalanan kita. Bagaimana dia bisa melihat di mana kita akan menuju?

"Menakutkan bukan?" Suara Sehun terdengar di telingaku.

"Bagaimana kau tahu kau menuju ke arah yang benar?"

"Ini." Dia menunjuk jari telunjuk yang panjang di salah satu alat pengukur, dan itu menunjukkan kompas elektronik. "Ini adalah Eurocopter EC135. Salah satu yang paling aman di kelasnya. Ini dilengkapi alat untuk penerbangan malam" Dia melirik dan nyengir padaku.

"Ada helipad di atas gedung tempatku tinggal. Disitulah kita sedang menuju."

Tentu saja ada helipad ditempat tinggalnya. Aku sangat tidak sepadan di kelas ini. Wajahnya yang lembut diterangi oleh lampu pada panel instrumen. Dia berkonsentrasi keras, dan dia terus-menerus melirik berbagai indikator didepannya. Aku menikmati wajahnya dari bawah bulu mataku. Dia memiliki profil yang indah. Hidung mancung, rahang tegas - aku ingin menjulurkan lidahku di sepanjang rahangnya. Hmm ... aku ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya kulit yang seputih susu itu di lidahku.

"Ketika kau terbang di malam hari, kau terbang buta. Kau harus percaya pada instrumentasi," ia menyela lamunan erotisku.

"Berapa lama penerbangannya?" Ujarku terengah-engah. Aku tak berpikir tentang seks sama sekali, tidak, sama sekali tidak.

"Kurang dari satu jam, angin nya mendukung kita."

Hmm, kurang dari satu jam ke Seoul ... itu tak terlalu lama, tak heran kita terbang.

Aku memiliki kurang dari satu jam sebelum mengungkapkan besar. Semua otot mengencang jauh di dalam perutku.

Aku punya gejala mual yang serius. Mereka berkembang di perutku. Ya Tuhan, apa yang telah dia simpan untukku?

"kau baik-baik saja, Luhan?"

"Ya." Jawabanku pendek, dipotong, diperas lewat sarafku.

aku pikir dia tersenyum, tapi sulit untuk mengatakan dalam kegelapan. Sehun menjentik tombol lain.

"PDX ini Charlie Tango sekarang di salah satu empat ribu, over." Dia bertukar informasi dengan pengatur lalu lintas udara. Semuanya terdengar sangat profesional untukku. Aku pikir kita bergerak dari ruang udara Busan ke Seoul Internasional Airport.

"Mengerti Sea-Tac, stand by dan over."

"Lihat, di sana." Dia menunjuk ke sebuah titik kecil cahaya di kejauhan. "Itu Seoul."

"Apakah kau selalu mengesankan wanita dengan cara seperti ini? Ikut dan terbang dalam helikopterku?" aku bertanya, Benar-benar tertarik.

"aku tak pernah membawa seorang gadis di sini, Luhan. Ini pertama lainnya untukku" Suaranya tenang, serius.

Oh, itu jawaban yang tak terduga. Pertama lainnya? Oh tentang tidur itu, mungkin?

"Apakah kau terkesan?"

"Aku terpesona, Sehun."

Dia tersenyum.

"Terpesona?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Kau begitu ... kompeten."

"Wah, terima kasih, Miss Xi," katanya sopan. Aku rasa dia senang, tapi aku tak yakin.

Kami terbang dalam malam yang gelap dengan diam untuk sementara waktu. Titik terang yang tadi disebut sebagai Seoul perlahan-lahan semakin besar.

"Sea-Tac menara pada Charlie Tango. Rencana penerbangan ke Escala tepat waktu. Standing by. Dan over. Out."

"Ini adalah Charlie Tango, dipahami Sea-Tac. Standing by, over dan out."

"kau jelas menikmati ini," bisikku.

"Apa?" Dia melirikku. Dia tampak bingung dalam penerangan redup dari instrumen.

"Terbang," jawabku.

"Ini membutuhkan kontrol dan konsentrasi ... bagaimana aku bisa tak menyukainya? Meskipun, favoritku adalah melayang."

"Melayang?"

"Ya. Gliding untuk orang awam. Glider dan helikopter - aku menerbangkan keduanya"

"Oh." Hobi mahal. Aku ingat dia mengatakan itu selama wawancara. Aku suka membaca dan kadang-kadang pergi ke bioskop. Aku keluar dari kedalamanku di sini.

"Charlie Tango silahkan masuk, over." Suara kontrol lalu lintas udara menginterupsi lamunanku. Sehun menjawab, terdengar berkuasa dan percaya diri.

Seoul semakin dekat. Kita berada di pinggirannya sekarang. Wow! ini terlihat benar-benar menakjubkan. Seoul pada malam hari dari langit ...

"Terlihat bagus, khan?" Gumam Sehun.

Aku mengangguk antusias. Tampaknya dunia yang lain - tak nyata - dan aku merasa seperti berada di dalam film raksasa, film favorit Jongdae itu mungkin, "Bladerunner." Memori tentang Jongdae berusaha mencium menghantuiku. Aku mulai merasa sedikit kejam padanya tidak menelepon balik. Dia bisa menunggu sampai besok ... pasti

"Kita akan sampai di sana dalam beberapa menit," gumam Sehun, dan tiba-tiba darahku seperti berdebur di telingaku saat detak jantungku meningkat dan adrenalin merajalela melalui sistemku. Dia mulai berbicara dengan pengatur lalu lintas udara lagi, tapi aku tak lagi mendengarkan. Ya ... aku pikir aku akan pingsan. Nasibku ada di tangannya.

Kita sekarang terbang di antara gedung, dan di depanku dapat melihat gedung pencakar langit tinggi dengan helipad di atasnya. Kata Escala dicat putih di atas gedung. Sudah semakin dekat, lebih besar dan lebih besar ... seperti juga kecemasanku. Tuhan, aku harap aku tak mengecewakannya.

Dia akan menemukan kurangku dalam beberapa hal. Aku berharap aku mendengarkan Kyungsoo dan meminjam salah satu gaunnya, tapi aku suka celana jins hitam, dan aku mengenakan kemeja mint lembut hijau dan jaket hitam Kyungsoo. aku cukup terlihat pintar. Aku mencengkeram pinggir kursiku semakin ketat. Aku bisa melakukan ini. Aku bisa melakukan ini. aku mengucapkan mantra ini saat pencakar langit semakin besar di bawah kami.

Helikopter melambat dan melayang, dan Sehun mendarat di helipad di atas gedung. Jantungku seperti ada di mulutku. Aku tak bisa memutuskan apakah itu dari antisipasi gugup, lega karena kita tiba dengan selamat, atau takut bahwa aku akan gagal dalam beberapa hal. Dia mematikan pengapian dan baling-baling melambat dan tenang sampai semua yang aku dengar adalah suara napasku sendiri yang tak menentu.

Sehun melepas headphonenya, dan menarik punyaku juga.

"Kita sudah sampai," katanya lembut.

Wajahnya menunjukkan sikap yang begitu kuat, setengah dalam bayangan dan setengah dalam cahaya putih terang dari lampu pendaratan. Ksatria gelap dan ksatria putih, ini adalah metafora yang pas untuk Sehun ia tampak tegang. Rahangnya terkatup dan matanya ketat. Dia melepas sabuk pengamannya dan menggapai untuk melepaskanku. Wajahnya beberapa inci dari milikku.

"kau tak harus melakukan apapun yang tak kau inginkan. Kau tahu itu, Kan?" Nada suaranya begitu sungguh-sungguh, bahkan putus asa, mata abu-abunya berapi-api. Dia membuatku terkejut.

"Aku tak pernah melakukan apapun yang aku tak mau lakukan, Sehun." Dan saat aku mengucapkan kata-kata itu, aku tak cukup merasa yakin karena pada saat ini - aku mungkin akan melakukan apa saja untuk pria yang duduk sampingku. Tapi ini triknya. Dia tenang.

Dia mengamatiku hati-hati sejenak dan entah bagaimana, meskipun dia begitu tinggi, ia berhasil keluar dengan anggun ke pintu helikopter dan membukanya. Dia melompat keluar, menungguku untuk mengikutinya, dan meraih tanganku saat aku merangkak turun ke helipad. Ini sangat berangin di atas gedung, dan aku gugup menyadari bahwa aku berdiri setidaknya tiga puluh lantai diatas ruang terbuka. Sehun meraih pinggangku dengan lengannya, menarikku erat-erat.

"Ayo," teriak dia di antara suara angin. Dia menyeretku ke sebuah lift dan, setelah menekan nomor ke tombol, pintu terbuka. Didalam hangat dan semua terbuat dari kaca cermin. Aku bisa melihat Sehun hingga tak terbatas di mana-mana aku melihat, dan yang indah adalah, dia memelukku hingga tak terbatas juga. Sehun menekan kode lain ke tombol, maka pintu tertutup dan lift turun.

Beberapa saat kemudian, kami berada dalam sebuah ruang tunggu serba putih. Di tengah ada sebuah meja kayu bulat gelap, dan di atasnya ada sekelmpk bunga putih luar biasa banyaknya. Di dinding ada lukisan, dimana-mana. Dia membuka dua pintu ganda, dan tema putih terus sepanjang koridor yang luas dan tepat di seberang di mana ruang mewah terbuka. Ini adalah ruang tamu utama, tinggi sekali. Luas sebuah kata yang tak pantas untuk itu. Dindingnya adalah kaca dan mengarah ke balkon yang menghadap ke Seoul.

Di kanan ada sofa mengesankan berbentuk 'U' yang bisa untuk duduk sepuluh orang dewasa dengan nyaman. Sofa itu menghadap perapian modern yang terbuat dari baja model paling mutakhir - atau mungkin platinum.

Api menyala dan menyala lembut. Pada bagian kiri di samping kami, dengan pintu masuk, adalah area dapur.

Semua putih dengan bagian atas dari kayu gelap dan bar untuk sarapan yang besar dengan kursi enam buah.

Dekat area dapur, di depan dinding kaca, adalah meja makan yang dikelilingi oleh enam belas kursi. Dan terselip di sudut adalah grand piano hitam mengkilap. Oh ya ... dia mungkin memainkan piano juga. Ada seni dari segala bentuk dan ukuran pada semua dinding. Bahkan, apartemen ini lebih mirip galeri dari tempat tinggal.

"Dapatkah aku menyimpan jaketmu?" Tanya Sehun. Aku menggelengkan kepala. Aku masih kedinginan dari angin pada helipad.

"Apakah kau ingin minum?" Tanya dia. Aku berkedip padanya. Setelah kejadian semalam! Apakah ia mencoba untuk melucu? Untuk yang kedua, aku berpikir tentang meminta margarita - tapi aku tak punya keberanian.

"Aku akan minta segelas anggur putih, kamu ingin bergabung denganku?"

"Ya, silakan," bisikku.

Aku berdiri di ruangan yang sangat besar merasa tak pantas berada di tempat ini. Aku berjalan ke dinding kaca, dan aku menyadari bahwa bagian bawah dinding terbuka balkon bergaya concertina. Seoul menyala dan hidup di latar belakangnya. Aku berjalan kembali ke area dapur - dibutuhkan beberapa detik, itu sangat jauh dari dinding kaca - dan Sehun sedang membuka sebotol anggur. Dia menanggalkan jasnya.

"Pouilly-Fume kau mau?"

"Aku tak tahu apapun tentang anggur, Sehun. Aku yakin akan baik-baik saja" Suaraku lembut dan ragu-ragu. Jantungku berdebar-debar. aku ingin lari. Ini benar-benar kaya. Serius seperti gaya kekayaan Bill Gates. Apa yang aku lakukan di sini? kau tahu betul apa yang kau lakukan di sini - Pikiran bawah sadarku menyeringai padaku. Ya, aku ingin berada di tempat tidur Oh Sehun.

"Ini." Dia mengulurkan segelas wine. Bahkan gelasnya pun kaya ... berat, kristal kontemporer. Aku meneguknya, dan anggur ringan dan lezat.

"Kau sangat tenang, dan kau bahkan tidak memerah. Bahkan - aku pikir ini keadaan paling pucat darimu yang pernah aku lihat, Luhan," Bisiknya. "Apa kamu lapar?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala. Bukan untuk makanan.

"Ini tempat yang sangat besar di sini."

"Besar?"

"Besar."

"Ini besar," ujarnya setuju, dan matanya bersinar dengan senang. Aku menegguk anggur lagi.

"Apakah kau bermain?" Aku menunjuk dagu aku di piano.

"Ya."

"Yah?"

"Ya."

"Tentu saja begitu. Apakah ada sesuatu yang kau tak dapat melakukannya dengan baik? "

"Ya ... beberapa hal." Dia menegguk anggurnya. Dia tak melepaskan pandangan mata dariku. Aku merasa mereka mengikutiku saat aku berbalik dan melihat ke sekeliling ruangan luas ini. Ruang adalah kata yang salah.

Ini bukan sebuah ruangan - itu misi pernyataan.

"Apa kau ingin duduk?"

Aku mengangguk, dan ia mengambil tanganku dan membawaku ke sofa putih besar. Ketika aku duduk, aku terkejut oleh kenyataan bahwa aku merasa seperti Durbeyfield Tess melihat rumah baru yang dimiliki oleh Alec D' Urberville yang terkenal itu. Pikiran membuatku tersenyum.

"Apa yang lucu?" Dia duduk di sebelahku, berbalik menghadapku. Dia menyandarkan kepala di tangan kanannya, siku disangga pada bagian belakang sofa.

"Mengapa kau memberiku secara khusus buku Tess of the Urbervilles D'?" Tanyaku. Christian menatapku sejenak. Aku pikir dia terkejut dengan pertanyaanku.

"Yah, kau bilang kau menyukai Thomas Hardy."

"Apakah itu satu-satunya alasan?" Bahkan aku bisa mendengar kekecewaan dalam suaraku. Mulutnya menekan ke dalam garis keras.

"Itu sepertinya tepat buatmu. Aku bisa memelukmu luar biasa tinggi seperti Angel Clare atau Debase atau benar-benar merendahkan kau seperti Alec D'Urberville, " isiknya, dan mata abu-abunya berkedip gelap dan berbahaya.

"Jika hanya ada dua pilihan, aku akan mengambil kehinaan itu." Bisikku, menatap dia. Pikiran bawah sadarku menatapku kagum. Dia terengah-engah.

"Luhan, aku minta berhenti menggigit bibirmu. Ini sangat mengganggu. kau tak tahu apa yang kau katakan."

"Itu sebabnya aku di sini."

Dia mengernyit.

"Ya. Tunggu sebentar disini" Dia menghilang melalui pintu lebar di ujung ruangan. Dia pergi selama beberapa menit dan kembali dengan sebuah dokumen.

"Ini adalah perjanjian non-disclosure atau rahasia yang tak boleh dibocorkan." Dia mengangkat bahu dan sikapnya terlihat sedikit malu. "Pengacaraku bersikeras untuk itu." Dia menyerahkannya padaku. Aku benar-benar bingung. "Jika kau melihat opsi dua, pendegradasian, kau harus menandatangani ini."

"Dan jika aku tak ingin menandatangani apa pun?"

"Maka itu adalah Angel Clare yang tinggi, yah, untuk sebagian besar buku itu pula."

"Apa maksud kesepakatan ini?"

"Ini berarti kau tak bisa mengungkapkan apa-apa tentang kita. Apa saja, kepada siapa pun."

Aku menatapnya tak percaya. Sialan. Ini buruk, sangat sangat buruk, dan sekarang aku sangat ingin tahu.

"Oke. Aku akan menandatanganinya."

Dia mengulurkan pena.

"Kau bahkan tak membacanya?"

"Tidak"

Dia mengernyit.

"Luhan, kau harus selalu membaca apapun yang kau tandatangani," ia menasihatiku.

"Sehun, apa yang kau gagal pahami adalah bahwa aku tak akan membicarakan tentang kita kepada siapa pun. Bahkan Kyungsoo. Jadi tak penting apakah aku menandatangani kesepakatan atau tidak. Jika ini sangat berarti bagimu, atau pengacaramu ... dengan siapa kau jelas membicarakannya, ya sudah. Aku akan menandatangani."

Dia menatap ke arahku, dan ia mengangguk serius.

"Pernyataan bagus yang kau buat, Miss Xi."

Aku dengan cepat menandatangani pada garis putus-putus dari kedua salinan dan mengembalikan satu padanya. Melipat yang satunya, aku menempatkannya pada tas kecilku dan mengambil tegukan besar pada anggurku. Aku terdengar jauh lebih berani daripada yang benar-benar aku rasakan.

"Apa ini berarti kau akan bercinta denganku malam ini, Sehun?" Gila. Apa aku barusan mengatakan itu? Mulutnya menganga sedikit, namun ia pulih dengan cepat.

"Tidak, Luhan tak akan terjadi. Pertama, aku tidak melakukan yang namanya ML. Aku bermain seks ... dengan keras. Kedua, ada banyak dokumen yang harus dilakukan, dan ketiga, kau belum tahu apa yang sedang kau lakukan. kau masih bisa lari. Mari, aku ingin menunjukkan ruang bermainku."

Mulutku menganga. Bermain seks dengan keras! Ya Tuhan, yang terdengar begitu ... panas. Tapi mengapa kita melihat ruang bermain? aku bingung sendiri.

"kau ingin bermain pada Xbox-mu?" aku bertanya. Dia tertawa, keras.

"Tidak, Luhan, tidak ada Xbox, Playstation juga. Ayo" Dia berdiri sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Aku biarkan dia membawa aku kembali keluar ke koridor. Di sebelah kanan pintu ganda, di mana kita masuk, pintu lain mengarah ke tangga. Kami naik ke lantai dua dan berbelok ke kanan. Mencabut kunci dari sakunya, ia membuka lagi pintu lain dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam.

"kau pergi meninggalkan tempat ini kapan saja. Helikopter stand-by untuk membawamu setiap saat kau ingin pergi, kau dapat menginap dan pulang di pagi hari. Apa pun yang kau memutuskan tak masalah."

"Buka saja pintu sialan ini, Sehun."

Dia membuka pintu dan mundur untuk membiarkanku masuk, aku menatap dia sekali lagi. Aku jadi ingin tahu apa yang ada di sini. Mengambil napas dalam aku berjalan masuk.

Dan rasanya aku melakukan perjalanan waktu kembali ke abad keenam belas dan pada jaman penaklukan oleh Spanyol.

Gila!

**TBC.**

Mind to Review guys?


	7. Chapter 7

**Fifty Shades Of Sehun**

**(Remake from Fifty Shades of Grey)**

**Cast: Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, and Other**

**Rated : M**

**Warning : GenderSwitch (GS) for uke , typo(s)**

**Desclaimer : ff ini bukan milik sai. ff ini sai remake dari novel fifty shades of grey.**

**A/N : oke, karna memang aneh kalau hanya mengubah nama tokohnya, sai memutuskan untuk mengubah latarnya juga. maafkan sai karna bahasanya rada aneh, karna novelnya juga di translate dari bahasa Inggris, harap di maklumi ya.**

**Semuanya dari sudut pandang Luhan ya, karna di novelnya juga hanya dari sudut pandang Anastasia Steel. hehe**

**Terakhir, thank you so much buat yang udah review/fav/follow ff remake ini, dan trimakasih lagi buat kritik dan sarannya. sangat memotivasi sai untuk mengedit lebih baik. hehe**

**Happy Reading^^**

**Don't LIKE? Don't READ!**

**-Chapter 7-**

Pertama –tama yang aku perhatikan adalah bau kulit kayu, cat dengan aroma samar jeruk. Sangat menyenangkan, dan pencahayaan yang lembut, halus. Padahal, aku tidak bisa melihat sumbernya, tapi itu sekitar hiasan dinding di ruangan ini, memancarkan cahaya di kamar. Dinding dan langit-langit berwarna merah anggur gelap, Efeknya dalam ruangan terlihat luas, lantai kayunya sudah tua, dan dipernis . Ada salib kayu besar seperti X diikat ke dinding yang menghadap pintu. Yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni mengkilap, dan ada penahan borgol di setiap sudut. Di atasnya ada kotak besi yang besar digantung di langit-langit, setidak delapan meter persegi, dan disitu digantung segala macam tali, rantai, dan belenggu mengkilat. Disamping pintu, dua tiang dipoles, berukir, seperti batang kayu vertikal dari pegangan tangga, tapi lebih panjang, menggantung seperti tongkat gorden di dinding. Dari situ berayun berbagai macam alat yang mencengangkan dari alat pemukul seperti dayung, cemeti, cambuk pendek untuk berkuda, dan alat berbulu yang terlihat lucu.

Di samping pintu berdiri sebuah peti berlaci dari kayu mahoni besar, setiap laci tipis seolah dirancang untuk memuat spesimen di museum kuno. Aku sejenak ingin tahu sebenarnya laci itu untuk menyimpan apa. Jauh di sudut ada bangku empuk terbuat dari kulit berwarna coklat kemerahan, dan menempel di dinding ada rak kayu mengkilap yang terlihat seperti tempat menaruh cue atau tongkat biliar, tapi setelah diamati lebih dekat, tersimpan tongkat bervariasi, berbagai panjang dan lebar. Ada meja panjang enam kaki kokoh di sudut berlawanan - kayu dipoles serta kaki berukir - dan dua bangku yang cocok di bawahnya.

Tapi apa yang mendominasi ruangan ini adalah ranjang. Yang mana lebih besar dari ukuran king-size, berukir terlalu megah bergaya rococo bertiang empat dengan bagian atas rata. Sepertinya dari akhir abad kesembilan belas. Di bawah kanopi, aku dapat melihat lebih banyak lagi rantai berkilau dan borgol. Kasurnya tidak ada seprei... hanya ditutup kulit merah dan bantal satin merah ditumpuk di salah satu sudutnya.

Pada kaki ranjang, terpisah beberapa meter, ada sofa chesterfield berwarna coklat kemerahan yang besar, terjebak di tengah ruangan menghadap ranjang. Pengaturan aneh ... mengatur sofa menghadap ranjang, dan aku tersenyum pada diriku sendiri - aku merasa aneh memilih sofa, padahal sesungguhnya sofa itu adalah furnitur paling biasa dikamar ini. Aku melihat ke atas dan menatap langit-langit. Aneh ada karabiner di seluruh langit-langit. Samar-samar aku bertanya-tanya untuk apa semua ini. Ganjil, semua kayu, dinding gelap, pencahayaan murung, dan kulit coklat kemerahan membuat ruang itu berkesan lembut dan romantis ... Aku tahu itu kebalikannya, ini adalah lembut dan romantis versi Christian.

Aku berbalik, dan dia memperhatikanku dengan penuh perhatian karena aku tahu ekspresinya tak dapat dibaca. Aku berjalan lebih jauh ke dalam ruangan, dan dia mengikutiku. Sesuatu yang berbulu telah membuatku tertarik. Aku menyentuhnya dengan ragu-ragu. Ini kulit, seperti cambuk ekor sembilan - tapi lebih tebal, dan ada manik-manik plastik yang sangat kecil di ujungnya.

"Itu disebut flogger," Suara Sehun tenang dan lembut. Sebuah flogger ... hmm. Aku pikir aku shock. Pikiran bawah sadarku telah pergi atau jadi bisu atau hanya jatuh pingsan dan kadaluwarsa. Aku mati rasa. Aku dapat mengamati dan menyerap tetapi tak dapat mengutarakan perasaanku tentang semua ini, karena aku shock. Apakah tanggapan yang tepat mengetahui calon kekasih ini benar-benar sadis atau seorang masokis? Takut ... ya ... tampaknya perasaan itu yang paling dominan. Aku mengakui sekarang. Tapi tidak pada dirinya - Aku tak berpikir dia akan menyakitiku, yah, tidak tanpa persetujuanku. Begitu banyak pertanyaan membayangi pikiranku.

Mengapa? Bagaimana? Kapan? Seberapa sering? Siapa? Aku berjalan menuju ranjang dan menjalankan tanganku turun ke salah satu tiang berukir. Tiang ini sangat kokoh, pengerjaan bermutu tinggi.

"Katakanlah sesuatu," perintah Sehun, suaranya terasa lembut.

"Apakah kau melakukan ini kepada orang-orang atau mereka melakukannya untukmu?"

Mulutnya terlihat aneh, tidak geli atau lega.

"Orang-orang?" Dia berkedip beberapa kali ia mempertimbangkan jawabannya. "Aku melakukan ini pada wanita yang menginginkannya."

Aku tidak mengerti.

"Jika kau memiliki seseorang yang mau, mengapa aku disini?"

"Karena aku ingin melakukan hal ini denganmu, sangat ingin."

"Oh," aku terkesiap. Mengapa?

Aku berjalan ke sudut ruangan dan menepuk bangku empuk bersandaran tinggi dan menjalankan jemariku di kulit. Ia suka menyakiti wanita. Pikiran itu menekanku.

"Kau sadis?"

"Aku seorang Dominan." Mata abu-abunya membakar, tajam.

"Apa artinya itu?" Bisikku.

"Artinya aku ingin kau rela menyerahkan diri padaku, dalam segala hal."

Aku mengerutkan kening padanya saat aku mencoba untuk memahami pikiran itu.

"Mengapa aku melakukan itu?"

"Untuk menyenangkan aku," bisiknya sambil memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi, dan aku melihat hantu tersenyum.

Menyenangkan dia! Dia ingin aku menyenangkannya! Aku pikir mulutku menganga. Menyenangkan Oh Sehun. Dan aku menyadari, pada saat itu, bahwa ya, itulah yang ingin kulakukan. Aku ingin dia menjadi sangat senang denganku. Ini sebuah pengungkapan.

"Ini istilah yang sangat sederhana, aku ingin kau berkeinginan menyenangkanku," katanya lembut. Suaranya memabukkan.

"Bagaimana aku melakukannya?" Mulutku kering, dan aku berharap aku punya anggur. Oke, aku mengerti sedikit maksudnya menyenangkan, tapi aku bingung dengan dibuatnya kamar penyiksaan Elizabeth yang lembut. Apakah aku ingin tahu jawabannya?

"Aku punya aturan, dan aku ingin kau mematuhinya. Itu untuk keuntunganmu dan untuk kesenanganku. Jika kau ikuti aturan untuk kepuasanku, aku akan menghargaimu. Jika kalau tidak, aku akan menghukummu, dan kau akan belajar," bisiknya. Aku melirik rak tongkat saat ia mengatakan ini.

"Dan apa hubungannya dengan semua ini?" Aku melambaikan tanganku ke sekeliling ruangan.

"Semua merupakan bagian dari paket insentif. Baik penghargaan dan hukuman."

"Jadi kau akan menunjukkkan kejengkelanmu dengan mengerahkan keinginanmu atas diriku."

"Ini tentang memperoleh kepercayaan dan rasa hormatmu, sehingga kau akan membiarkan aku memperoleh keinginanku atas dirimu.

Aku akan memperoleh banyak sekali kesenangan, kegembiraan, bahkan dalam penyerahanmu. Semakin sering kau patuh, semakin besar kebahagianku - itu adalah persamaan yang sangat sederhana."

"Oke, apa yang aku peroleh dari semua ini?"

Dia mengangkat bahu dan terlihat hampir meminta maaf.

"Aku," katanya singkat.

Oh. Sehun menggaruk tangan ke rambutnya saat ia menatap ke arahku.

"Kau tidak memberikan apa pun, Luhan," bisiknya, putus asa. "Mari kita kembali ke lantai bawah di mana aku bisa berkonsentrasi lebih baik. Ini sangat mengganggu membawamu di sini."

Dia menggenggam tanganku, Dan sekarang aku ragu-ragu untuk menerimanya.

Kyungsoo mengatakan ia berbahaya, dia benar. Bagaimana dia tahu? Dia berbahaya untuk kesehatanku, karena aku tahu aku akan mengatakan ya. Dan sebagian dari diriku tak menginginkan itu. Sebagian diriku lagi ingin lari berteriak dari kamar ini dan semua yang digambarkannya. Aku ingin keluar dari semua ini.

"Aku tak akan menyakitimu, Luhan." Mata kelabunya memohon, dan aku tahu ia bicara benar. Aku mengambil tangannya, dan dia membawaku keluar dari pintu.

"Jika kau menyetujui, ayo aku tunjukkan." Alih-alih turun ke lantai bawah, dia ternyata belok kanan setelah keluar dari ruang bermain, sambil ia mengatakannya, dan turun koridor. Kami melewati beberapa pintu sampai tiba di ujung. Terdapat kamar tidur dengan ranjang yang besar, serba putih ... semuanya, perabot, dinding, ranjang. Tampak bersih dan dingin namun dengan pemandangan yang paling indah dari Seattle melalui dinding kaca.

"Ini akan menjadi kamarmu. Kau bisa menghiasnya seperti yang kau inginkan, memiliki apa pun yang kau suka di sini."

"Kamarku? Kau mengharapkan aku untuk pindah? " Aku tak bisa menyembunyikan kengerian dalam suaraku.

"Tidak setiap hari. Hanya hari Jumat malam sampai Minggu. Kita harus berunding dan bicara tentang semua ini. Jika kau ingin melakukan ini," tambahnya, suaranya tenang dan ragu-ragu.

"Aku akan tidur di sini?"

"Ya."

"Tidak denganmu."

"Tidak Aku bilang, aku tidak tidur dengan siapa pun, kecuali kamu, saat kamu terbius dengan minuman." Sorot matanya menegur.

Aku menekan mulut dengan garis keras. Inilah yang aku tak bisa pahami. Jenis kepedulian Sehun, yang menyelamatkan aku dari mabuk dan memelukku dengan lembut sementara aku muntah ke azalea, dan monster yang memiliki cambuk dan rantai di ruangan khusus.

"Di mana kamu tidur?"

"Kamarku di lantai bawah. Ayo, Kau pasti lapar."

"Aneh, aku tampaknya telah kehilangan nafsu makanku," gumamku kesal.

"Kau harus makan, Luhan," dia menasihati dan menggenggam tanganku, membawaku kembali ke lantai bawah.

Kembali di ruang yang sangat besar, aku dipenuhi dengan keraguan yang dalam. Aku di tepi jurang, dan aku harus memutuskan apakah ya atau tidak untuk melompat.

"Aku sepenuhnya sadar bahwa ini adalah jalan gelap aku menuntunmu ke dalamnya, Luhan, tapi aku benar-benar ingin kau berpikir tentang hal ini. Kamu pasti memiliki beberapa pertanyaan," katanya saat ia mengitari area dapur, melepaskan tanganku.

Aku punya pertanyaan. Tapi di mana untuk memulainya?

"Kamu sudah menandatangani perjanjianmu, Kau dapat bertanya apapun yang kau inginkan, dan aku akan menjawab."

Aku berdiri di bar sarapan mengawasinya saat ia membuka lemari es dan mengeluarkan sepiring keju yang berbeda dengan dua ikat besar anggur hijau dan merah. Ia menata piring di atas meja dapur dan hasil potongan sebuah baguette Prancis.

"Duduklah." Dia menunjuk ke salah satu kursi bar di bar sarapan, dan aku menuruti perintahnya. Jika aku setuju melakukan ini, aku harus membiasakan diri. Aku menyadari bahwa dia suka memerintah sejak aku bertemu dengannya.

"Kau menyebutkan dokumen."

"Ya."

"Dokumen apa?"

"Nah, selain dari perjanjian, kontrak mengatakan apa yang kita akan dan tidak akan lakukan. Aku ingin kau tahu batasmu, dan Kau perlu tahu batasku. Ini adalah dasar suka sama suka, Luhan."

"Dan jika aku tidak ingin melakukan ini?"

"Itu tak apa," katanya hati-hati.

"Tapi kita tak akan memiliki semacam hubungan?" aku bertanya.

"Tidak"

"Kenapa?"

"Ini satu-satunya jenis hubungan yang aku minati."

"Kenapa?"

Dia mengangkat bahu.

"Ini diriku."

"Bagaimana kau bisa menjadi seperti ini?"

"Mengapa ada orang yang seperti itu? Itu agak sulit untuk menjawab. Mengapa beberapa orang suka keju dan orang lain membencinya? Apakah kau suka keju? Bibi Jung - pengurus rumahku - telah meninggalkan ini untuk makan malam." Dia mengambil beberapa piring putih besar dari lemari dan menempatkan satu di depanku.

Kita bicara tentang keju ... sialan.

"Aturan apa darimu yang harus aku ikuti?"

"Aturannya tertulis. Kita akan membahasnya setelah kita makan."

Makanan. Bagaimana aku bisa makan sekarang?

"Aku benar-benar tak lapar," bisikku.

"Kau harus makan," katanya singkat. Sehun yang dominan, semuanya jelas.

"Apakah kau ingin segelas anggur?"

"Ya, terima kasih."

Dia menuangkan anggur ke dalam gelasku dan duduk di sampingku. Aku meneguk tergesa-gesa.

"Jangan sungkan makannya, Luhan."

Aku mengambil seikat kecil anggur. Kalau ini aku bisa memakannya. Dia menyipitkan matanya.

"Kau seperti ini sudah cukup lama?" Aku bertanya.

"Ya."

"Apakah mudah untuk menemukan wanita yang mau melakukan ini?"

Dia mengangkat alis ke arahku.

"Kau akan kagum," katanya datar.

"Lalu mengapa aku? Aku benar-benar tak paham."

"Luhan, aku sudah bilang padamu. Ada sesuatu tentangmu. Aku tak bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian." Dia tersenyum ironis. "Aku seperti ngengat mengejar api." Suaranya menjadi berat. "Aku benar-benar sangat menginginkanmu, terutama sekarang, saat kau menggigit bibirmu lagi." Dia mengambil napas panjang dan menelan.

Perutku jungkir balik - dia ingin aku ... dengan cara yang aneh, benar, tapi pria tampan, asing, aneh ini menginginkan aku.

"Aku pikir kau memiliki pandangan yang terbalik." Aku mengomel. Aku ngengat dan ia adalah nyala api, dan aku akan terbakar. Aku tahu.

"Makan!"

"Tidak Aku belum menandatangani apa pun, jadi aku pikir aku akan bertahan dengan kebebasanku untuk sedikit lebih lama, jika tu tak masalah denganmu."

Matanya melembutkan, dan bibirnya tersenyum.

"Terserah kau, Miss Xi."

"Berapa banyak wanita?" aku melontarkan pertanyaan, aku begitu penasaran.

"Lima belas."

Oh ... tak sebanyak yang kupikirkan.

"Untuk jangka waktu yang lama?"

"Beberapa dari mereka, ya."

"Apakah kau pernah menyakiti seseorang?"

"Ya."

Sialan.

"Parah?"

"Tidak"

"Akankah kau menyakitiku?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Secara fisik, akankah kau menyakitiku?"

"Aku akan melakukan ketika kau meminta, dan mungkin akan menyakitkan."

Aku merasakan sedikit lemas. Aku meneguk anggur lagi. Alkohol - ini akan membuatku tambah berani.

"Pernahkah kau dipukuli?" Tanyaku.

"Ya."

Oh ...itu mengejutkanku. Sebelum aku bisa menanyainya lebih jauh, dia menyela jalan pikiranku.

"Mari kita bahas ini di ruang kerjaku. Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu."

Sangat sulit untuk diproses. Di tempat ini aku punya pikiran yang bodoh bahwa aku akan menghabiskan malam yang gairahnya tak tertandingi di ranjang pria ini, dan kami melakukan negosiasi perjanjian yang mengerikan.

Aku mengikutinya ke ruang kerjanya, ruang yang luas dengan jendela di atas yang terbuka keluar ke balkon. Dia duduk di meja, aku mengikuti dengan duduk di kursi kulit di depannya, dan mengulurkan selembar kertas.

"Ini adalah aturan. Aturannya mungkin bisa dirubah. Aturan ini bagian dari kontrak, yang dapat kau miliki. Bacalah aturan dan mari kita bahas."

**ATURAN**

**Yang harus dipatuhi:**

**Submisiv akan mematuhi setiap instruksi yang diberikan oleh dominan langsung tanpa ragu atau keengganan dan dengan cara yang cepat. Submisiv akan menyetujui pada semua aktivitas seksual yang dianggap cocok dan menyenangkan dengan dominan kecuali aktivitas yang diuraikan dalam batasan yang keras (Lampiran 2). Dia (wanita) akan melakukannya dengan penuh semangat dan tanpa ragu.**

**Tidur: **

**Submisiv akan memastikan dia mendapatkan minimal tujuh jam tidur per malam ketika ia tidak bersama dengan Dominan.**

**Makanan: **

**Submisiv makan secara teratur untuk menjaga kesehatan dan kesejahteraan dari daftar resep makanan (Lampiran 4). Submisiv tidak akan makan camilan di antara waktu makan, kecuali buah.**

**Pakaian: **

**Saat bersama dominan, Submisiv akan mengenakan pakaian yang disetujui oleh Dominan. Dominan akan menyediakan anggaran pakaian untuk Submisiv, Submisiv akan memakainya. Dominan akan menemani Submisiv membeli pakaian dengan kegunaan khusus. Jika Dominan sangat menginginkan, Submisiv harus mempercantik diri sesuai keinginan Dominan, ketika Dominan hadir dan waktu yang lain yang Dominan anggap sesuai.**

**Kebugaran: **

**Dominan harus menyediakan Submisiv pelatih pribadi empat kali seminggu setiap sesi selama satu jam pada waktu yang disepakati bersama antara pelatih pribadi dan Submisiv. Pelatih pribadi akan melaporkan kepada Dominan tentang kemajuan Submisiv.**

**Kebersihan Pribadi / Kecantikan:**

**Submisiv akan menjaga kebersihan diri dan mencukur dan atau melakukan wax setiap waktu. Submisiv akan mengunjungi salon kecantikan yang dominan pilih dan waktunya yang akan ditentukan oleh dominan, dan menjalani perawatan apa pun yang dilihat cocok oleh dominan.**

**Keselamatan Pribadi: **

**Submisiv tidak akan minum berlebihan, merokok, menggunakan obat-obatan terlarang atau tidak menempatkan dirinya dalam kondisi berbahaya.**

**Kualitas pribadi: **

**Submisiv tidak boleh melakukan hubungan seksual dengan orang lain selain dengan Dominan . Submisiv harus bersikap hormat dan sopan setiap saat. **

**Dia harus menyadari bahwa perilakunya adalah refleksi langsung dari Dominan. Dia harus bertanggung jawab atas semua kejahatan, kesalahan dan perilaku buruk yang dilakukan saat tidak dengan Dominan. **

**Gagal mematuhi seperti yang tertera di atas akan berakibat pada hukuman seketika, sifatnya akan ditentukan oleh Dominan.**

Sialan.

"Batas yang rumit?" Aku bertanya.

"Ya. Apa yang tak akan kau lakukan, apa yang tak akan aku lakukan, kita perlu menetapkan dalam perjanjian kita."

"Aku tak yakin tentang menerima uang untuk biaya pakaian. Rasanya salah." Aku bergerak gelisah, kata 'pelacur' berputar di kepalaku.

"Aku ingin memberikan uang padamu, izinkan aku membelikanmu beberapa pakaian. Mungkin aku perlu kau menemaniku untuk berbagai acara, dan aku ingin kau berpakaian dengan baik. Aku yakin gajimu, saat kau mendapatkan pekerjaan, tak akan mencakup jenis pakaian yang aku inginkan untuk kau pakai."

"Aku tak harus memakainya saat aku tidak bersamamu?"

"Tidak"

"Oke." Pikirkan itu hanya sebagai seragam.

"Aku tak ingin olah raga empat kali seminggu."

"Luhan, aku ingin kau lentur, kuat dan berstamina. Percayalah, kau perlu olah raga." "Tapi tentunya tak perlu empat kali seminggu, bagaimana kalau tiga kali?"

"Aku ingin kau melakukan empat kali."

"Aku pikir ini adalah negosiasi?"

Dia mengerutkan bibirnya padaku.

"Oke, Miss Xi, aturan bisa dirubah. Bagaimana satu jam dalam tiga hari dan satu hari selama setengah jam?"

"Tiga hari, tiga jam. Aku mendapat kesan kau akan membuatku tetap terolah raga saat aku di sini."

Dia tersenyum nakal, dan matanya bersinar seolah-olah lega. "Oke, aku setuju. Kau yakin tak ingin magang di perusahaanku? Kau seorang negosiator yang baik."

"Tidak, aku tak berpikir itu ide yang bagus." Aku menatap aturannya. Melakukan wax! Wax apa?

Semuanya? Ugh.

"Jadi, batasan-batasan. Inilah milikku. "Dia mengulurkan sepotong kertas.

**Batas Kekerasan**

**Tidak ada tindakan yang melibatkan api**

**Tidak ada tindakan yang melibatkan buang air kecil atau buang air besar dan produk-produknya. Tidak ada tindakan yang melibatkan jarum, pisau, menusuk, atau darah. Tidak ada tindakan yang berhubungan dengan instrumen medis ginekologi**

**Tidak ada tindakan melibatkan anak-anak atau hewan**

**Tidak ada tindakan yang akan meninggalkan suatu bekas permanen pada kulit. Tidak ada tindakan yang melibatkan sesak napas**

Ugh. Dia pasti yang menuliskan ini! Tentu saja - sejujurnya semua ini terlihat sangat masuk akal dan anehnya, perlu ... setiap orang yang waras tak akan mau terlibat dalam hal semacam ini kan?

Meskipun sekarang aku merasa sedikit mual.

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang ingin kau tambahkan?" Tanyanya dengan ramah.

Sialan. Aku tak tahu. Aku benar-benar bingung. Dia menatapku dan keningnya berkerut.

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang kau tak ingin lakukan?"

"Aku tak tahu."

"Apa maksudmu kau tak tahu?"

Aku menggeliat tak nyaman dan menggigit bibirku.

"Aku belum pernah melakukan hal seperti ini."

"Nah, ketika kau melakukan hubungan seks, ada sesuatu yang tak kau sukai?"

Untuk pertama kali, sepertinya aku merasa malu sekali.

"Kau dapat memberitahuku, Luhan. Kita harus jujur satu sama lain atau ini tak akan berhasil."

Aku menggeliat tak nyaman lagi dan menatap jariku tersimpul.

"Katakan padaku," perintah dia.

"Yah ... Aku belum pernah berhubungan seks sebelumnya, jadi aku tak tahu." Suaraku lirih. Aku mengintip ke arahnya, dan dia menatapku, mulutnya terbuka, beku, dan pucat - benar-benar pucat.

"Belum pernah?" Bisiknya.

Aku menggelengkan kepala.

"Kau masih perawan?" dia menghembuskan nafas.

Aku mengangguk, memerah lagi. Dia menutup matanya dan sepertinya berusaha menghitung sampai sepuluh. Saat ia membuka matanya, dia marah, melotot ke arahku.

"Mengapa kau tak memberitahuku?" Ia menggeram.

**TBC**

_Mind to review?_


	8. Chapter 8

**Fifty Shades Of Sehun**

**(Remake from Fifty Shades of Grey)**

**Cast: Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, and Other**

**Rated : M**

**Warning : GenderSwitch (GS) for uke , typo(s)**

**Desclaimer : ff ini bukan milik sai. ff ini sai remake dari novel fifty shades of grey.**

**A/N : oke, karna memang aneh kalau hanya mengubah nama tokohnya, sai memutuskan untuk mengubah latarnya juga. maafkan sai karna bahasanya rada aneh, karna novelnya juga di translate dari bahasa Inggris, harap di maklumi ya.**

**Semuanya dari sudut pandang Luhan ya, karna di novelnya juga hanya dari sudut pandang Anastasia Steel. hehe**

**Terakhir, thank you so much buat yang udah review/fav/follow ff remake ini, dan trimakasih lagi buat kritik dan sarannya. sangat memotivasi sai untuk mengedit lebih baik. hehe**

**Happy Reading^^**

**Don't LIKE? Don't READ!**

**-Chapter 8-**

Sehun membawa kedua tangannya ke rambutnya dan berjalan mondar-mandir di ruang kerjanya. Kedua tangannya – dua kali lipat jengkel. Sepertinya pengendalian dirinya yang kuat tampak sedikit merosot.

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau tak memberi tahuku," protesnya padaku.

"Topiknya tak pernah muncul dalam obrolan kita. Aku tidak memiliki kebiasaan mengungkapkan status seksualku pada semua orang yang aku temui. Maksudku, kita hampir tak mengenal satu sama lain." Aku menatap tanganku. Mengapa aku merasa bersalah? Mengapa dia begitu marah? Aku mengintip ke arahnya.

"Yah, kau tahu banyak tentangku sekarang," bentak dia, menekan mulutnya menjadi garis keras. "Aku tahu kau tidak berpengalaman, tapi perawan!" Katanya seperti kata-kata yang kotor. "Sialan, Lu, aku hanya menunjukkan padamu," ia mengeluh. "Semoga Tuhan memaafkan aku. Pernahkah kau dicium, selain olehku?"

"Tentu saja aku pernah." Aku mencoba untuk terlihat tersinggung. Oke ... mungkin dua kali.

"Dan seorang pria muda yang baik belum pernah membuatmu jatuh cinta? Aku tak mengerti. Kau dua puluh satu tahun, hampir dua puluh dua. Kau cantik." Dia mengusap tangannya ke rambutnya lagi.

Bagus. Aku memerah karena gembira. Oh Sehun menganggapku cantik. Aku simpul jemariku secara bersamaan, menatapnya dengan keras, mencoba menyembunyikan senyum konyolku. Mungkin dia rabun, alam bawah sadarku telah membangunkan orang yg berjalan sambil tidur. Di mana dia saat aku membutuhkannya?

"Dan kau serius membahas apa yang aku inginkan, padahal kau belum memiliki pengalaman." Kedua alisnya menyambung. "Bagaimana kau bisa menghindari seks? Aku mohon ceritakan padaku."

Aku mengangkat bahu.

"Benar-benar Tak ada seorangpun, percayalah." Muncul untuk digesek, hanya denganmu. Dan kau ternyata seorang monster. "Mengapa kau begitu marah padaku?" Bisikku.

"Aku tak marah padamu, aku marah dengan diriku sendiri. Aku menduga ... " Dia mendesah. Dia menganggap aku cerdik dan kemudian menggeleng. "Apakah kau ingin pergi?" Tanyanya, suaranya melembut.

"Tidak, kecuali kau ingin aku pergi," bisikku. Oh tidak ... aku tak ingin pergi.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku suka kau di sini." Dia mengernyit saat ia mengatakan ini dan kemudian melirik jam tangannya. "Sekarang sudah malam." Dan dia menoleh ke arahku.

"Kau menggigit bibirmu." Suaranya serak, dan dia menatapku curiga.

"Maaf."

"Jangan meminta maaf. Hanya saja aku ingin menggigitnya juga."

Aku terkesiap ... bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu padaku dan tak mengharapkan aku terpengaruh.

"Ayo," bisiknya."

"Apa?"

"Kita akan meluruskan situasi sekarang."

"Apa maksudmu? Situasi apa? "

"Situasimu. Lu, aku akan bercinta denganmu, sekarang."

"Oh." Lantainya telah menjauh. Aku sebuah situasi. Aku menahan napas.

"Itupun jika kau menginginkan, maksudku, aku tak ingin memaksakan keberuntunganku."

"Kupikir kau tidak melakukan ML. Aku pikir kau hanya suka sex yang keras," Aku menelan ludah, Mulutku tiba-tiba kering.

Dia menyeringai jahat, pengaruhnya sampai ke bawah ...disana.

"Aku bisa membuat perkecualian, atau mungkin menggabungkan keduanya, kita lihat saja. Aku benar-benar ingin bercinta denganmu. Ayo ke tempat tidur denganku. Aku ingin perjanjian kita berjalan, tetapi kau benar-benar harus paham beberapa ide tentang apa yang sedang kau lakukan. Kita bisa mulai pelatihanmu malam ini - dasar-dasarnya. Maksudku ini tidak berarti aku telah menjadi terlalu sentimentil, ini hanya sarana untuk mencapai tujuan, tapi satu yang aku inginkan, dan mudah-mudahan kamu juga." Tatap tajam mata abu-abunya.

Aku memerah ... oh ... keinginanku akan menjadi kenyataan.

"Tapi aku belum melakukan semua hal yang kau minta dari daftar peraturan itu." Suaraku mendesah ragu-ragu.

"Lupakan peraturan. Lupakan semua detail itu untuk malam ini. Aku menginginkanmu. Aku menginginkanmu sejak kau jatuh di kantorku, dan aku tahu kau ingin aku. Kamu tak akan duduk di sini dengan tenang membahas hukuman dan batasan kekerasan jika kau tidak ingin juga. Tolong, Lu, habiskan malam denganku." Dia menahan tangannya padaku. Matanya yang cerah, sungguh-sungguh ... bersemangat, dan aku meletakkan tanganku padanya. Dia menarikku ke dalam pelukannya hingga aku bisa merasakan panjang tubuhnya terhadapku, tindakan cepat ini membuatku terkejut. Ia menjalankan jari-jarinya ketengkuk leherku, kuncirku bergerak di sekitar pergelangan tangannya, dan dengan lembut menarikku jadiku dipaksa melihat ke arahnya. Dia menatapku.

"Kau adalah seorang wanita muda yang berani," bisiknya. "Aku kagum padamu."

Kata-katanya seperti alat pembakar; darahku terbakar. Dia membungkuk dan mencium bibirku dengan lembut, dan dia mengisap bibir bawahku.

"Aku ingin menggigit bibir ini," bisiknya didepan mulutku, dengan hati-hati dia merenggut dengan giginya. Aku mengerang, dan dia tersenyum.

"Aku mohon Lu, ijinkan aku bercinta denganmu."

"Ya," bisikku, karena itulah mengapa aku di sini. Senyumnya penuh kemenangan saat ia melepaskanku dan mengambil tanganku dan menuntunku menembus apartemennya.

Kamar tidurnya sangat luas. langit-langitnya tinggi, dari jendela dapat memandang keluar kerlip cahaya dari ketinggian kota Seoul.

Dindingnya putih, dan perabotan berwarna biru pucat. Tempat tidurnya sangat besar dan sangat modern, terbuat dari kayu abu-abu yang keras, seperti kayu apung, empat tiang, tapi tak ada kanopi. Di atas dinding ada lukisan pemandangan laut yang menakjubkan.

Aku gemetar seperti selembar daun. Inilah. Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama, aku akan melakukannya, tidak lain dengan Oh Sehun. Napasku tersengal-sengal, dan aku tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari dia.

Dia melepaskan jam tangannya dan meletakkannya di atas sebuah lemari laci yang sepadan dengan tempat tidur, dan membuka jaket, menempatkannya di kursi. Dia mengenakan kemeja putih linen dan celana jins.

Dia sangat tampan. Rambut tembaga gelapnya berantakan, bajunya keluar dari celana - mata abu-abunya tegas dan mempesona. Dia melepaskan sepatu Converse dan meraih kaus kakinya keluar satu persatu. Kaki Oh Sehun ... wow ... ada apa dengan kaki telanjang? Berbalik, dia menatap ke arahku, ekspresinya lembut.

"Aku berasumsi kau tidak minum pil."

Apa! Sial.

"Aku tidak berpikir tentang itu." Dia membuka laci atas dan mengambil sebungkus kondom.

Dia menatap ke arahku dengan penuh perhatian.

"Untuk persiapan," bisiknya. "Apakah kau ingin tirai ditutup?"

"Aku tak peduli." Bisikku. "Kupikir kau tak membiarkan siapa pun tidur di tempat tidurmu."

"Siapa bilang kita akan tidur?" Gumannya pelan.

"Oh." Sial.

Dia berjalan perlahan ke arahku. Percaya diri, seksi, mata menyala, dan hatiku mulai berdebar-debar. Darahku terpompa ke seluruh tubuhku. Gairah, kental dan panas, berkumpul diperutku. Dia berdiri di depanku, menatap ke dalam mataku. Dia begitu sexy.

"Ayo lepaskan jaketnya, boleh?" Katanya lembut, dan menarik kerah jaketku dengan lembut dan melepaskannya dari bahuku. Dia meletakkannya di kursi.

"Apakah kau tahu betapa aku sangat menginginkanmu, Xi Luhan?" Bisiknya. Napasku Memburu. Aku tak bisa mengalihkan tatapan darinya. Jari-jarinya menyentuh dengan lembut dari pipi ke daguku.

"Apakah kau tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan padamu?" Ia menambahkan, membelai daguku.

Otot-ototku yang terdalam, paling gelap menegang penuh kenikmatan.

Kepedihan yang begitu manis dan tajam. Aku ingin memejamkan mataku, tapi aku terhipnotis oleh mata abu-abunya menatap sangat kuat kedalam mataku. Membungkuk ke bawah, dia menciumku. Bibirnya menuntut, tegas dan lambat, menyatu denganku. Dia mulai membuka kancing kemejaku sambil memberi ciuman di rahang, daguku, dan sudut-sudut mulutku. Perlahan-lahan ia melepaskan dariku dan membiarkan jatuh ke lantai. Dia berdiri kembali dan menatap ke arahku. Aku memakai bra biru muda berenda yang pas sempurna. Syukurlah.

"Oh, Lu," dia bernafas. "Kau memiliki kulit paling indah, putih dan mulus. Aku ingin mencium setiap inci kulit itu."

Mukaku memerah. Oh ... Mengapa dia mengatakan dia tidak bisa bercinta? Aku akan melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan. Dia merenggut ikat rambutku, melepasnya, dan mendesah, saat rambutku terurai di bahuku.

"Aku suka rambut cokelat," bisiknya, dan tangannya membelai rambutku, memegang kedua sisi kepalaku. Ciumannya menuntut, lidah dan bibirnya membujukku. Aku mengerang, dan lidahku mencoba menerimanya. Dia meletakkan tangannya melingkariku dan menarikku ke tubuhnya, sambil meremas erat-erat. Satu tangannya masih di rambutku, satunya lagi turun dari punggung ke pinggang dan sampai bokongku. Tangannya membelai dengan lembut bokongku dan meremasnya dengan lembut.

Dia menahanku di pinggulnya, dan aku merasakan ereksinya, dan dia bersemangat mendorong ke dalam diriku.

Aku mengerang sekali lagi ke dalam mulutnya. Aku hampir tak dapat menguasai perasaan liar atau apakah hormon ini meluap di sekujur tubuhku. Aku menginginkannya amat tidak senonoh. Mencengkeram lengan atasnya, aku merasakan ototnya, dia cukup kuat ... berotot. Dengan ragu-ragu, aku menggerakkan tanganku ke wajah dan ke rambutnya. Ya ampun. Rambutnya sangat lembut, tak beraturan. Aku menariknya dengan lembut, dan dia mengerang.

Dia mendorongku pelan-pelan ke tempat tidur, sampai aku merasa di belakang lututku. Aku pikir dia akan menindihku, tapi tenyata tidak. Melepasku, tiba-tiba dia berlutut. Dia meraih pinggulku dengan kedua tangannya dan lidahnya berjalan di sekitar pusarku, kemudian dengan lembut menggigit sepanjang pinggulku, perut lalu di sisi pinggulku yang lain.

"Ah," aku mengerang.

Melihat dia berlutut di depanku, merasakan mulutnya ditubuhku itu begitu tak terduga, dan panas. Tanganku tetap di rambutnya, menarik lembut saat aku mencoba untuk menenangkan pernapasanku yang terlalu cepat. Dia menatap ke arahku melalui bulu mata, mata abu-abunya terbakar. Tangannya menjangkau dan mencoba melepas jeansku, dan dengan perlahan menarik ritsleting ke bawah.

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dariku, tangannya bergerak di balik pinggang dan mengusap bokongku. Tangannya meluncur perlahan ke bokong lalu ke pahaku, melepas jeansku. Aku tak bisa berpaling. Dia berhenti dan menjilati bibirnya, tak pernah melepas tatapan matanya. Dia membungkuk kedepan, mencium ke puncak di antara kedua pahaku. Aku merasakan dia.

Disana.

"Baumu wangi," bisiknya dan menutup matanya, ekspresi kenikmatan sangat jelas di wajahnya, dan aku praktis mengejang. Dia mencapai ke atas dan menarik selimut dari tempat tidur, kemudian mendorongku dengan lembut sehingga aku jatuh ke kasur.

Masih berlutut, ia mencengkeram kakiku dan Membuka Converseku, sambil melepaskan sepatu dan kaus kakiku. Aku mengangkat diri pada sikuku untuk melihat apa yang dia lakukan. Aku terengah-engah ... menginginkannya. Dia mengangkat tumit kakiku dan mengelus jempol kaki sampai punggung kakiku. Ini hampir menyiksa, tapi aku merasa gerakan itu bergema di selangkanganku. Aku terkesiap. Tidak mengalihkan tatapannya padaku, sekali lagi ia mencium sepanjang punggung kakiku dan kemudian menggigitnya. Sial. Aku merintih ... bagaimana aku bisa merasakan hal ini. Disana. Aku jatuh kembali ke tempat tidur, merintih. Aku mendengar tawanya yang lembut.

"Oh, Lu, apa yang aku bisa lakukan padamu," bisiknya. Dia melepas sepatu dan kaus kakiku yang lain, kemudian berdiri dan membuka jeansku. Aku berbaring di tempat tidurnya hanya mengenakan bra dan celana dalam, dan dia menatapku.

"Kau sangat cantik, Xi Luhan. Aku tak sabar untuk berada di dalammu."

Ya ampun. Kata-katanya begitu menggoda. Dia mengambil napas panjang.

"Tunjukkan bagaimana kau memuaskan dirimu sendiri."

Apa? Aku mengerutkan kening.

"Jangan malu-malu, Lu, tunjukkan," bisiknya.

Aku menggelengkan kepala.

" Aku tak tahu apa maksudmu." Suaraku serak. Aku hampir tidak mengenalinya, berpadu dengan gairah.

"Bagaimana kau membuat dirimu orgasme? Aku ingin melihat."

Aku menggelengkan kepala.

" Aku tak tahu," gumamku. Dia mengangkat alisnya, heran sejenak, dan matanya menjadi gelap, dan dia menggeleng tak percaya.

"Yah, kita harus melihat apa yang dapat kita lakukan tentang itu." Suaranya lembut, penuh tantangan, ancaman sensual terasa nikmat. Dia Membuka kancing celana jinsnya dan perlahan menarik celana ke bawah, matanya menatapku sepanjang waktu. Dia membungkuk di atasku dan, memegang kedua pergelangan kakiku, cepat menyentak kakiku terpisah dan merangkak ke tempat tidur di antara kedua kakiku. Ia melayang di atasku. Aku menggeliat.

"Jangan bergerak," bisiknya, lalu ia membungkuk dan mencium bagian dalam pahaku, jalur ciuman keatas, diatas bahan berenda tipis celana dalamku, menciumku.

Oh ... aku tidak bisa diam. Bagaimana aku bisa tak bergerak? Aku menggeliat di bawahnya.

"Kita harus mencari cara agar kau tetap diam, Sayang." Dia mencium sampai perutku, dan lidahnya turun ke pusarku. Lalu dia menuju keatas, menciumku di seluruh tubuhku.

Kulitku terbakar. Aku memerah, terlalu panas, terlalu dingin, dan aku mencakar sprei di bawahku. Dia berbaring di sampingku, dan tangannya meraba naik dari pinggulku, ke pinggangku, dan sampai payudaraku. Dia menatap ke arahku, ekspresinya tak terbaca, dan dengan lembut menangkup payudaraku.

"Punyamu benar-benar sesuai dengan tanganku, Luhan," gumannya dan memasukkan jari telunjuknya ke dalam cup bra-ku dan dengan lembut menyentak ke bawah membebaskan payudaraku, rupanya susunan kawat dibawahnya dan kain cup bra-ku menekannya ke atas. Jarinya bergerak ke payudaraku yang lain dan mengulangi proses. Payudaraku membengkak, dan putingku mengeras di bawah tatapannya. Payudaraku terdorong keatas oleh bra-ku sendiri. "Sangat indah," bisiknya memuji, dan putingku menjadi lebih keras lagi.

Dia meniup sangat lembut pada salah satu saat tangannya bergerak ke payudaraku yang lain, dan ibu jarinya perlahan-lahan berputar di putingku, memanjangkannya. Aku merintih, merasakan sensasi nikmat sampai ke pangkal pahaku. Aku sangat basah. Oh ayolah, Batinku memohon saat jemariku menggenggam sprei lebih erat. Bibirnya menghisap putingku yang lain dan ia menariknya. Aku hampir mengejang.

"Mari kita lihat apakah kita dapat membuatmu keluar seperti ini," bisiknya, terus melakukan serangat lambat, sensual. Putingku menghasilkan kenikmatan di jari yang trampil dan bibirnya, membuatku terbakar setiap satu saraf berakhir dalam tubuhku sehingga seluruh tubuhku bernyanyi dengan siksaan kenikmatan.

Dia bahkan tak berhenti.

"Oh ... aku mohon," aku menarik kepalaku ke belakang, membuka mulutku saat aku mengerang, kaki menegang. Sialan, apa yang terjadi padaku?

"Mari lepaskan, sayang," bisiknya. Giginya menggigit halus sekeliling putingku, dan ibu jari dan jarinya menarik keras, dan aku berantakan di tangannya, tubuhku kejang-kejang dan hancur menjadi ribuan keping. Dia menciumku, dalam, lidahnya di mulutku menyerap jeritku.

Oh ...Luar biasa. Sekarang aku tahu kenapa semua orang ribut-ribut membicarakan tentang itu. Dia menatap ke arahku, senyum puas di wajahnya, sementara aku yakin tak lain hanyalah rasa syukur dan kagum padaku.

"Kau sangat responsif," dia bernafas. "Kau harus belajar untuk mengendalikannya, dan itu akan jadi sangat menyenangkan mengajarimu bagaimana caranya." Dia menciumku lagi.

Napasku masih tak teratur saat aku sudah berhenti orgasme. Tangannya bergerak ke bawah pinggang, ke pinggulku, dan kemudian menangkupku, sangat intim ... Astaga. Jarinya menyelinap melalui renda yang halus dan perlahan-lahan berputar di sekitarku – Disana. Dengan cepat dia menutup matanya, dan napasnya tersendat-sendat.

"Kau begitu nikmat dan basah. Ya Tuhan, aku menginginkanmu." Dia mendorong jarinya dalam diriku, dan aku menjerit saat ia melakukannya lagi dan lagi.. Dia menyentuh klitorisku, dan aku menjerit sekali lagi. Dia mendorong dalam diriku lebih keras dan lebih keras lagi. Aku mengerang.

Tiba-tiba, ia duduk dan melepaskan celana dalamku dan melemparkannya ke lantai. Menarik celana boxernya, ereksinya berayun bebas. Ya ampun ... Dia meraih ke meja sisi tempat tidurnya dan meraih bungkus foil, dan kemudian ia bergerak di antara kedua kakiku, lalu membukanya.

Dia berlutut dan menarik kondom yang cukup panjang. Oh tidak ... Akankah itu? Bagaimana?

"Jangan khawatir," dia bernafas, menatapku," Kau akan melebar juga." Dia membungkuk, tangannya di kedua sisi kepalaku, jadi dia berada di atasku, menatap kearah mataku, rahangnya terkatup, matanya terbakar.

Hanya sekarang aku sadar dia masih mengenakan kemejanya.

"Kau benar-benar ingin melakukan ini?" Tanya dia lembut.

"Ya," Aku memohon.

"Tarik lutut ke atas," ia memerintahkan dengan lembut, dan aku cepat menuruti. "Aku akan bercinta denganmu, Lu," gumam sambil memposisikan kepala ereksinya di jalan masuk kemaluanku. "dengan keras," dia berbisik, dan dia menghunjam memasukiku.

"Aargh!" Teriakku saat aku merasakan sensasi cubitan aneh dalam diriku saat ia merobek keperawananku. Dia diam, menatap ke arahku, matanya cerah penuh kemenangan yang meluap.

Mulutnya terbuka sedikit, dan nafasnya mendengus. Dia mengerang.

"Kau begitu ketat. Kau oke?"

Aku mengangguk, mataku melebar, tanganku di lengan bawahnya. Aku merasa begitu penuh. Dia tetap diam, membiarkanku menyesuaikan diri terhadap rasa mengganggu yang luar biasa dari dirinya dalam diriku.

"Aku akan bergerak, sayang," ia bernafas setelah beberapa saat, suaranya tertahan.

Oh.

Dia meredakan mundur kembali dengan kelambatan yang halus. Dan dia menutup matanya dan mengerang, dan menyodok dalam diriku lagi. Aku berteriak untuk kedua kalinya, dan ia berhenti.

"Lagi?" Dia berbisik, suaranya kasar.

"Ya," aku bernapas. Ia melakukannya sekali lagi, dan berhenti lagi.

Aku mengerang. Tubuhku menerima dia ... Oh, aku menginginkan ini.

"Lagi?" Bernafas dia.

"Ya." Ini sebuah permohonan.

Dan ia bergerak, tapi kali ini ia tak berhenti. Dia bergeser ke siku sehingga aku dapat merasakan berat badannya padaku, menahanku dibawah. Dia bergerak perlahan pada awalnya, menggerakkan dirinya sendiri keluar dan masuk dariku. Dan saat aku menjadi terbiasa dengan perasaan asing itu, pinggulku bergerak ragu-ragu untuk mengimbanginya.

Dia mempercepat geraknya. Aku mengerang, dan dia bergerak terus, menambah kecepatan, tanpa ampun, irama yang tiada henti, dan aku mengikuti, mengimbangi dorongannya. Dia menggenggam kepalaku dengan kedua tangannya dan menciumku keras, giginya menarik di bibir bawahku lagi. Dia sedikit bergeser, dan aku bisa merasakan sesuatu terbangun dalam diriku, seperti sebelumnya. Aku mulai menjadi tegang saat ia mendorong dan terus menerus. Tubuhku bergetar, terlempar, butir keringatku keluar. Ya ... aku tak tahu jika rasanya akan seperti ini ... tak tahu itu bisa merasa senikmat ini. Pikiranku berhamburan ... hanya ada sensasi ... hanya dia ... hanya aku ... oh please ... aku menjadi kaku.

"Keluarlah untukku, Lu," bisiknya terengah-engah, dan aku mengurai kata-katanya, meledak di sekelilingnya saat aku klimaks dan pecah berkeping-keping di bawahnya. Dan saat ia keluar, ia memanggil namaku, mendorong dengan keras, kemudian menegang saat ia mengosongkan dirinya ke dalam diriku.

Aku masih terengah-engah, mencoba untuk memperlambat pernapasanku, jantung berdebar, dan pikiranku kacau tak beraturan. Wow ... itu mengagumkan. Aku membuka mata, dan dahinya menekanku, matanya tertutup, napasnya memburu. Mata Sehun berkedip terbuka dan menatap ke arahku, gelap tapi lembut. Dia masih dalam diriku. Condong ke bawah, ia dengan lembut menekan ciuman di dahku lalu perlahan-lahan menarik keluar dariku.

"Ooh." Aku meringis belum terbiasa.

"Apakah aku menyakitimu?" Christian bertanya saat ia berbaring di sampingku bersandar pada satu siku. Dia menyelipkan sehelai rambutku yang nyasar di belakang telingaku. Dan aku tersenyum lebar.

"Kau bertanya padaku apa kau menyakitiku?"

"Ironinya tidak hilang padaku," dia tersenyum sinis. "Serius, apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Matanya intens, menyelidik, bahkan menuntut.

Aku meluruskan badanku disampingnya, melonggarkan kaki, tulangku seperti jelly, tapi aku santai, sangat santai. Aku menyeringai padanya. Aku tak bisa berhenti nyengir. Sekarang aku tahu apa yang semua orang ribut-ributkan tentang ini.

Dua orgasme ... datang berkeping-keping, seperti siklus berputar pada mesin cuci, wow.

Aku tak tahu apa yang tubuhku mampu lakukan, bisa dimasuki begitu erat dan dilepaskan begitu hebat, begitu memuaskan. Kenikmatan itu tak terlukiskan.

"Kau menggigit bibirmu, dan kau belum menjawabku." Dia mengerutkan kening. Aku menyeringai ke arahnya nakal. Dia tampak menggemaskan dengan rambutnya kusut, mata abu-abunya membakar menyipit, dan serius, ekspresi gelap.

"Aku ingin melakukannya lagi," bisikku. Untuk sesaat,aku pikir aku melihat tampilan sekilas lega di wajahnya, sebelumnya muram, dan dia menatap ke arahku dengan mata berkabut.

"Apakah kau mau sekarang, Luhan?" Bisiknya datar. Dia membungkuk dan menciumku dengan sangat lembut di sudut mulutku. "Makhluk kecil yang menuntut bukankah kau. Berbaliklah."

Aku berkedip padanya sesaat, dan kemudian aku berbalik. Dia melepas kaitan bra-ku dan tangannya menjalar dari punggung ke bokongku.

"Kau benar-benar memiliki kulit paling indah," bisiknya. Dia bergeser sehingga salah satu kakinya mendorong antara kakiku, dan dia setengah berbaring di punggungku. Aku bisa merasakan kancing kemejanya menekan diriku saat ia mengumpulkan rambut dari wajahku dan mencium bahuku yang telanjang.

"Mengapa kamu memakai bajumu?" Tanyaku. Dia diam. Seperti mengalah, ia membuka kemejanya, dan ia berbaring dibelakangku. Aku merasakan kulit hangat terhadapku.

"Jadi kau ingin bercinta denganku lagi?" Ia berbisik di telingaku, dan dia mulai menciumku

Tangannya bergerak ke bawah, membelai pinggangku, diatas pangkal pahaku, dan ke bawah pahaku ke bagian belakang lututku. Dia mendorong lututku sampai lebih tinggi, dan napasku sesak... oh, apa yang dilakukannya sekarang? Dia bergeser di antara kedua kakiku, menekan punggungku, dan tangannya bergerak ke atas pahaku ke pantatku. Dia membelai pantatku dengan pelan, dan kemudian menjalankan jari-jarinya di antara kedua kakiku.

"Aku akan melakukannya dari belakang, Luhan," bisiknya, dan dengan tangannya yang lain, ia mencengkeram rambutku di tengkuk mengenggam dan menarik lembut, menahanku di tempat. Aku tak bisa menggerakkan kepalaku. Aku terikat di bawahnya, tak berdaya.

"Kau milikku," bisiknya. "Hanya milikku. Jangan lupakan itu." Suaranya memabukkan, kata-katanya memabukkan, merayu. Aku merasakan ereksinya lagi dipahaku.

Jari yang panjang berputar memijat lembut klitorisku, berputar-putar perlahan. Napasnya yang lembut di wajahku saat ia perlahan menggigitku di sepanjang rahangku.

"Aromamu memabukkan," dia mencium belakang telingaku. Tangannya menggesekku, berputar-putar. Refleks, pinggulku berputar, mengikuti gerakan tangannya, saat lonjakan kenikmatan menyiksa melalui darahku seperti adrenalin.

"Tetap diam," perintahnya, suaranya lembut tapi mendesak, dan perlahan-lahan ia memasukkan ibu jarinya dalam diriku, berputar-putar, membelai dinding depan vaginaku. Efeknya intens mempengaruhi pikiran - semua energiku berkonsentrasi pada satu ruang kecil di dalam tubuhku. Aku mengerang.

"Kau menyukai ini?" Tanyanya lembut, giginya menggigit daun telingaku, dan ia mulai melenturkan ibu jarinya perlahan, masuk, keluar, masuk, keluar ... jari-jarinya masih berputar-putar.

Aku memejamkan mata, mencoba bernafas tetap terkontrol, mencoba menyerap sensasi kebingungan, kekacauan yang jari-jarinya berikan padaku, api mengalir melalui tubuhku. Aku mengerang lagi.

"Kau begitu basah, begitu cepat. Sangat responsif. Oh, Luhan, aku suka itu. Aku sangat menyukainya," bisiknya.

Aku ingin menegangkan kakiku, tapi tak bisa bergerak. Dia menjepitku ke bawah, menjaga irama konstan, pelan, dan berputar-putar. Benar-benar indah. Aku mengerang lagi, dan dia bergerak tiba-tiba.

"Buka mulutmu," perintahnya dan menyodorkan ibu jarinya di mulutku. Mataku terbuka lebar, berkedip liar.

"Lihat bagaimana kau rasanya," ia bernafas di telingaku. "Hisap sayang." Menekan ibu jarinya di lidahku, dan memasukkan jarinya ke mulutku, mengisap liar. Aku merasakan rasa asin pada ibu jarinya dan bau samar logam dari darah. Sial. Ini salah, tapi sialan itu erotis.

"Aku ingin bercinta dengan mulutmu, Luhan, dan aku segera melakukannya," suaranya serak, kasar, napasnya terputus-putus.

Sial ... bercinta dimulutku! Aku mengerang, dan aku menggigitnya. Dia terengah-engah, dan ia menarik lebih ketat rambutku, menyakitkan, jadi aku melepaskan dia.

"Nakal, gadis manis," bisiknya, lalu ke meja samping tempat tidur untuk mengambil bungkus foil. "Tetaplah diam, jangan bergerak," perintahnya saat ia melepaskan rambutku.

Dia merobek foil sementara aku bernapas keras, darahku menyanyi di pembuluh darahku.

Menunggunya jadi menggairahkan. Dia membungkuk, badannya menekanku lagi, dan dia meraih rambutku menahan kepalaku supaya tak bergerak. Aku tak bisa bergerak. Aku terjebak godaannya, dan dia siap sedia untuk mengambil diriku sekali lagi.

"Sekarang kita akan benar-benar melakukannya dengan sangat pelan-pelan, Luhan," dia bernafas.

Dan dia mendorong pelan-pelan dalam diriku, perlahan, perlahan, sampai dia terkubur di dalam diriku. Meregang, mengisi, tanpa henti. Rasanya lebih dalam saat ini, nikmat. Aku merintih lagi, dan dia sengaja memutar pinggulnya dan menarik kembali, berhenti sejenak, dan kemudian mendorong kembali masuk.

Dia mengulangi gerakan ini lagi dan lagi. Ini membuatku gila - dorongannya dengan sengaja lambat, menggoda, dan perasaan berhenti dan mulai lagi dengan sempurna sangat luar biasa.

"Kau rasanya sangat nikmat," ia mengerang, dan bagian dalam tubuhku mulai bergetar. Dia menarik kembali dan menunggu.

"Oh tidak, sayang, belum," bisiknya, dan setelah getaran mereda, ia memulai seluruh proses nikmatnya lagi.

"Oh, ayolah," Aku mohon. Aku tak yakin aku bisa menerima lebih banyak lagi. Tubuhku begitu kaku, mendambakan pelepasan.

"Aku ingin kau sakit, sayang," bisiknya, dan ia melanjutkan lagi, siksaan pelan-pelan, mundur, maju.

"Setiap kali kau bergerak besok, aku ingin kau diingatkan bahwa aku sudah pernah di sini. Hanya aku. Kau adalah milikku."

Aku mengerang.

"Ayolah, Sehun," bisikku.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Lu? Katakan padaku."

Aku merintih lagi. Dia mencabut keluar dan bergerak masuk perlahan-lahan kembali padaku, memutar pinggulnya sekali lagi.

"Katakan padaku," bisiknya.

"Kamu, ayolah."

Dia meningkatkan irama amat sangat pelan, dan napasnya menjadi lebih tak menentu. Bagian dalam tubuhku mulai semakin cepat, dan Sehun meningkatkan iramanya.

"Kau. Begitu. manis," bisiknya diantara setiap dorongan. "Aku. Sangat. Menginginkan. Kamu."

Aku mengerang.

"Kau. Adalah. Milikku. Keluarlah untukku, sayang," ia menggeram.

Kata-katanya adalah kehancuranku, saat kritis ditepi jurang. Tubuhku mengejang di sekitarnya, dan aku orgasme, lantang berteriak memanggil namanya diatas kasur, dan Sehun mengikuti dengan dua dorongan tajam, dan dia membeku, menuangkan dirinya ke dalam diriku saat ia menemukan pelepasannya. Dia ambruk di atasku, wajahnya di rambutku.

"Ya ampun. Lu," dia bernafas. Dia menarik keluar dariku dengan segera dan berguling ke samping tempat tidur. Aku menarik lutut sampai ke dadaku, benar-benar letih, dan segera tertidur atau pingsan kelelahan.

Saat aku bangun, ini masih gelap. Aku tak tahu berapa lama aku tertidur. Aku berbaring di bawah selimut, dan aku merasa sakit, sakit secara nikmat. Sehun tak terlihat. Aku duduk, menatap pemandangan kota di depanku. Ada sedikit cahaya di antara gedung pencakar langit, dan ada bisikan fajar di timur. Aku mendengar musik. Irama gembira dari piano, sebuah ratapan sedih, merdu. Karya Bach, aku pikir, tapi aku tak yakin.

Aku membungkus tubuhku dengan selimut dan diam-diam berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju ruang besar.

Sehun duduk di depan piano, benar-benar tenggelam dalam musik yang dia mainkan. Ekspresinya sedih dan kesepian seperti musiknya. Permainannya menakjubkan. Bersandar ke dinding di pintu masuk, Aku mendengarkan dengan terpesona. Dia seperti seorang musisi yang handal. Dia duduk telanjang, tubuhnya bermandikan cahaya hangat disinari oleh lampu yang berdiri sendiri di samping piano. Dengan sisa ruangan besar dalam kegelapan, ini seperti dia berada terisolasi di kolam kecilnya sendiri dari cahaya, tak tersentuh ...kesepian, didalam gelembung.

Aku diam-diam berjalan ke arahnya, tertarik oleh musik melankolis yang indah. Aku terpesona menonton jari yang panjang terampil saat menemukan dan dengan lembut menekan tuts, berpikir bagaimana jari-jari yang sama telah dengan ahli meraba dan membelai tubuhku. Mukaku memerah dan terkesiap pada ingatan itu dan menekan pahaku bersama-sama. Ia mendongak, mata tak terduga abu-abunya terang, ekspresinya tak terbaca.

"Maaf," bisikku. "Aku tak bermaksud mengganggumu."

Sebuah kerutan terlihat di wajahnya.

"Tentunya, aku harus mengatakan itu padamu," bisiknya. Ia selesai bermain dan meletakkan tangannya di kakinya.

Aku perhatikan sekarang bahwa dia memakai celana piyama. Jarinya menyisir rambutnya dan berdiri.

Celananya menggantung dari pinggul, dengan cara itu ... oh. Mulutku kering saat ia berjalan dengan santai dari piano ke arahku. Ia memiliki bahu lebar, pinggang kecil, dan otot perutnya membentuk riak saat ia berjalan. Dia benar-benar menakjubkan.

"Kau harusnya di tempat tidur," ia memperingatkan.

"Melodi yang indah. Karya Bach? "

"Disalin oleh Bach, tapi aslinya oboe concerto oleh Alessandro Marcello."

"Itu indah, tapi sangat sedih, seperti melodi melankolis."

Bibirnya dengan khas setengah tersenyum.

"Tidur," ia memberi perintah. "Kau akan kelelahan besok pagi."

"Aku terbangun dan kau tak ada."

"Aku sulit tidur, dan aku tak terbiasa tidur dengan siapa pun," bisiknya. Aku tak bisa membayangkan suasana hatinya. Dia tampaknya sedikit putus asa, tapi sulit untuk mengatakan dalam kegelapan. Mungkin masih terbawa melodi yang dimainkannya. Dia melingkarkan tangannya di tubuhku dan dengan lembut mengantarku kembali ke kamar tidur.

"Berapa lama kau sudah bermain? Kamu bermain sangat indah. "

"Sejak aku berusia enam tahun."

"Oh." Sehun sebagai seorang anak enam tahun ... pikiranku memunculkan gambar seorang anak, cakep berambut tembaga kecil dengan mata abu-abu dan hatiku meleleh - anak kecil yang suka musik sedih.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Tanyanya saat kita kembali berada di kamar. Dia menyalakan lampu samping.

"Aku baik."

Kami berdua melirik tempat tidur pada saat yang sama. Ada darah pada sprei - bukti hilangnya keperawananku. Mukaku memerah, malu, menarik selimut lebih ketat di tubuhku.

"Yah, itu akan memberi Bibi Jung sesuatu untuk dipikirkan," gumam Sehun ketika ia berdiri di depanku. Dia menempatkan tangannya di bawah daguku dan menyentuh belakang kepalaku, menatap ke arahku. Matanya intens saat ia meneliti wajahku. Aku menyadari bahwa aku tak pernah melihat dada telanjang sebelumnya. Secara naluriah, aku menjangkau untuk menyentuh dengan jariku dada bidang yang seputih susu itu, aku ingin merasakan kotak-kotak diperutnya. Seketika itu juga, ia melangkah mundur dari jangkauanku.

"Naik ke tempat tidur," katanya tajam. "Aku akan ikut berbaring denganmu." Suaranya melembut.

Aku menjatuhkan tanganku dan cemberut. Aku rasa, aku tak pernah menyentuh tubuhnya. Ia membuka laci dan mengeluarkan t-shirt dan cepat mengenakan.

"Tidur," perintahnya lagi. Aku naik kembali ke tempat tidur, mencoba untuk tak memikirkan darah itu.

Dia merangkak di sampingku dan menarikku ke dalam pelukannya, membungkus tangannya di tubuhku sehingga aku memunggungi dia. Dia mencium lembut rambutku, dan dia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam.

"Tidur, Luhan manis," bisiknya, dan aku memejamkan mata, tapi aku tak dapat menahan rasa sisa-sisa melankolis baik dari musik atau sikapnya. Oh Sehun memiliki sisi sedih.

**TBC**

_Mind to review?_


	9. Chapter 9

**Fifty Shades Of Sehun**

**(Remake from Fifty Shades of Grey)**

**Cast: Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, and Other**

**Rated : M**

**Warning : GenderSwitch (GS) for uke , typo(s)**

**Desclaimer : ff ini bukan milik sai. ff ini sai remake dari novel fifty shades of grey.**

**A/N : oke, karna memang aneh kalau hanya mengubah nama tokohnya, sai memutuskan untuk mengubah latarnya juga. maafkan sai karna bahasanya rada aneh, karna novelnya juga di translate dari bahasa Inggris, harap di maklumi ya.**

**Semuanya dari sudut pandang Luhan ya, karna di novelnya juga hanya dari sudut pandang Anastasia Steel. hehe**

**Terakhir, thank you so much buat yang udah review/fav/follow ff remake ini, dan trimakasih lagi buat kritik dan sarannya. sangat memotivasi sai untuk mengedit lebih baik. hehe**

**Happy Reading^^**

**Don't LIKE? Don't READ!**

**-Chapter 9-**

Cahaya memenuhi kamar, membuatku terjaga dari tidur nyenyak. Aku menggeliat dan membuka mataku. Pagi yang indah pada bulan Mei, Seoul terlihat di kakiku. Wow, pemandangan apa ini. Disampingku, Oh Sehun sedang tidur nyenyak. Wow, apa ini sebuah keindahan. Aku heran dia masih di tempat tidur. Dia menghadapku, dan aku belum pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk melihatnya lebih dekat. Wajah tampannya telihat lebih muda, santai dalam tidur. Lekukan bibir sensualnya sedikit terbuka, dan rambutnya bersih berkilau sedikit berantakan. Bagaimana seseorang bisa terlihat begitu indah dan masih legal? Aku ingat lantai atas kamarnya ... mungkin dia bukan legal. Aku menggeleng, begitu banyak yang harus dipikirkan, seperti godaan untuk menyentuhnya, tapi seperti anak kecil, dia terlihat menyenangkan saat dia tidur. Aku tak perlu khawatir tentang apa yang aku katakan, apa yang dia katakan, apa rencana yang dia punya, terutama rencananya untukku.

Aku bisa menatap dirinya sepanjang hari, tapi aku harus ke kamar mandi. Turun dari tempat tidur, aku menemukan kemeja putih di lantai dan memakainya. Aku berjalan membuka pintu dan berpikir mungkin ini kamar mandi, tapi ternyata lemari pakaian yang luasnya sama dengan kamar tidurku. Berderet-deret jas mahal, kemeja, sepatu, dan dasi. Bagaimana bisa ada orang yang membutuhkan begitu banyak pakaian? Ah, aku tidak setuju. Sebenarnya, mungkin ini saingan lemari pakaian Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo ! Oh tidak. Aku tidak berpikir tentang dia sepanjang malam. Aku seharusnya sms dia. Sial. Aku akan dapat masalah. Aku ingin tahu sekilas bagaimana dia berhubungan dengan Jongin.

Kembali ke kamar tidur, Sehun masih tidur. Aku mencoba pintu lainnya. Ini kamar mandi, dan lebih besar dari kamar tidurku. Mengapa satu orang membutuhkan ruang begitu banyak? Dua wastafel, sepertinya aku meringis. Mengingat ia tidak tidur dengan siapa pun, salah satunya belum pernah dipakai.

Aku menatap diriku pada cermin besar di atas wastafel. Apakah aku terlihat berbeda? Aku merasa berbeda. Aku merasa sedikit sakit, jika aku jujur, dan ototku – Astaga rasanya aku belum pernah berolah raga dalam hidupku. Kau tak pernah berolahraga dalam hidupmu, alam bawah sadarku sudah bangun.

Dia menatapku dengan mengerutkan bibir, mengetuk-ngetuk kakinya. Jadi kau baru saja tidur dengannya, memberinya keperawananmu pada seorang pria yang tidak mencintaimu. Bahkan, ia memiliki ide yang sangat ganjil padamu, ingin membuatmu semacam budak seks.

APAKAH KAMU GILA? Dia berteriak padaku.

Aku meringis saat aku melihat di cermin. Aku harus menganalisa semua ini. Jujur, naksir pada seorang pria yang luar biasa tampan, lebih kaya dari orang yg sangat kaya, dan memiliki Red Room of Pain yang menungguku. Aku bergidik. Aku bingung dan gugup. Rambutku seperti biasanya tidak mau diatur. Benar-benar rambut sialan - tidak cocok untukku. Aku mencoba dan menyisir dengan jariku tapi gagal dan menyerah - mungkin aku akan mencari ikat rambut di tasku.

Aku merasa kelaparan. Aku kembali ke kamar tidur. Dia masih tidur, jadi aku meninggalkannya dan menuju dapur.

Oh tidak... Kyungsoo. Aku meninggalkan tasku dalam ruang kerja Sehun. Aku mengambilnya dan meraih ponselku. Tiga sms.

* Apa kamu OK Ana *

* Dimana kamu Ana *

* Sialan Ana *

Aku menghubungi Kyungsoo. Ketika ia tak menjawab, aku meninggalkannya pesan meminta maaf dan mengatakan aku masih hidup dan belum menyerah pada Bluebeard, juga dia tak perlu merasa khawatir - atau mungkin aku sudah. Oh ini sangat membingungkan. Aku harus mencoba menggolongkan dan menganalisa perasaanku pada Oh Sehun. Ini tugas yang sangat sulit. Aku menggeleng kepala menyerah. Aku butuh waktu sendirian, jauh dari sini untuk berpikir.

Aku langsung menemukan dua ikat rambut sekaligus dalam tas dan segera mengikat rambutku menjadi kuncir. Ya! semakin aku terlihat remaja, mungkin aku akan lebih aman dari Bluebeard. Aku mengeluarkan iPodku dari dalam tas dan memasang headsetnya. Tak ada yang menyamai musik untuk membuat orang bersemangat. Aku masukkan ke dalam saku baju kemeja milik Sehun, menyalakan dengan suara yang keras, dan mulai menari.

Sial, aku lapar.

Aku takut dengan dapurnya. Sangat bersih dan modern dan tak satupun lemari ada handelnya. Perlu waktu beberapa detik untuk menyimpulkan bahwa aku harus mendorong pintu lemari untuk membukanya. Mungkin aku harus memasak untuk sarapan Sehun. Dia makan telur dadar waktu itu ... um, kemarin di Heathman. Astaga, begitu banyak yang telah terjadi sejak itu. Aku cek di lemari es, ada banyak telur, dan memutuskan aku ingin membuat pancake dan bacon. Aku menyiapkan beberapa bahan membuat adonan, menari mengelilingi dapur.

Sibuk menjadikanku merasa lebih baik. Membuatku punya sedikit waktu untuk berpikir tapi tak terlalu mendalam. Musik yang meraung di telingaku juga membantu untuk mencegah berpikir terlalu jauh. Aku datang ke sini untuk menghabiskan malam di tempat tidur Oh Sehun, dan berhasil. meskipun ia tak membiarkan siapa pun di tempat tidurnya. Aku tersenyum, keinginan tercapai. Sukses besar. Aku menyeringai, dan aku bingung tentang memori semalam. Kata-katanya, tubuhnya, bercintanya ... aku menutup mataku dan tubuhku bersenandung pada ingatan itu, dan ototku mengejang nikmat di dalam perutku. Bawah sadarku cemberut padaku ... sialan - tidak bercinta - dia berteriak padaku seperti wanita jahat. Aku mengabaikannya, tapi dalam hati aku tahu dia ada benarnya. Aku menggelengkan kepala untuk berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaan di tanganku.

Ada kompor paling mutakhir disini. Aku rasa bisa memahami itu. Aku perlu suatu tempat untuk menjaga pancake hangat, dan aku mulai mengolah bacon. Aku mendengar lagu Amy Studt mengenai orang yang tak bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan lingkungan. Lagu ini sangat pas untukku, karena aku seorang yang seperti itu. Aku tak pernah cocok di manapun dan sekarang ... Aku punya usulan yang tak pantas untuk dipertimbangkan dari Raja Misfit sendiri. Mengapa dia seperti ini? Karena bawaan atau didikan? Ini sangat asing pada apapun menurut sepengetahuanku.

Aku meletakkan bacon di panggangan, sambil menunggu sampai matang, aku mengocok telur. Aku berbalik, dan Sehun sedang duduk di salah satu kursi bar sarapan, bersandar disana, tangan menumpu wajahnya. Dia masih mengenakan t-shirt yang dipakai waktu tidur. Hanya rambutnya benar-benar berantakan, sangat pas untuk dia, seperti halnya potongan rambutnya. Dia sepertinya geli sekaligus kebingungan.

Aku membeku, memerah, kemudian aku sadar dan menarik headset dari telingaku, lututku lunglai saat melihatnya.

"Selamat pagi, Miss Xi. Kau sangat energik pagi ini," katanya datar.

"Aku bisa tidur nyenyak," aku tergagap saat memberi penjelasan. Bibirnya mencoba untuk menutupi senyumnya.

"Aku tak bisa membayangkan kenapa." Dia berhenti dan mengerutkan kening. "Aku juga, setelah aku kembali ke tempat tidur."

"Apa kau lapar?"

"Sangat," katanya dengan tatapan yang kuat, dan aku tak berpikir dia mengacu pada makanan.

"Pancakes, bacon, dan telur?"

"Kedengarannya enak."

"Aku tak tahu di mana kau menyimpan alas piringmu." Aku mengangkat bahu, berusaha keras keras untuk tak terlihat gugup.

"Aku akan melakukan itu. Kau memasak. Apakah kau ingin aku menyalakan musik agar kau dapat terus ... err ... menari? "

Aku menatap jari-jariku, menyadari bahwa aku menjadi berwarna merah gelap.

"Tolong, jangan berhenti karena keberadaanku. Ini sangat menghibur." Nadanya seperti kegelian.

Aku mengerutkan bibir. Menghibur eh? Bawah sadarku dua kali lipat menertawakanku.

Aku berbalik dan meneruskan mengocok telur, mungkin mengocok sedikit lebih keras dari seharusnya.

Dalam sekejap, dia di sampingku. Dengan lembut menarik kuncirku.

"Aku menyukai ini," bisiknya. "Dia tak bisa melindungimu." Hmm ... Bluebeard

"Kau suka telur yang diapakan?" Aku bertanya ketus. Dia tersenyum.

"Sepenuhnya dikocok dan diaduk," dia menyeringai.

Aku berbalik kembali ke pekerjaanku, berusaha menyembunyikan senyumku. Dia sulit untuk tetap marah. Terutama saat dia begitu menyenangkan tak seperti biasanya. Dia membuka laci dan mengeluarkan dua alas piring garis hitam dan diletakkan di meja sarapan. Aku menuangkan campuran telur ke dalam panci, mengeluarkan bacon dan membaliknya, dan menaruhnya kembali di panggangan.

Saat aku berbalik, ada jus jeruk di atas meja, dan dia membuat kopi.

"Apakah kau ingin minum teh?"

"Boleh. Jika ada."

Aku menemukan sepasang piring dan meletakkan ke baki penghangat. Sehun mengambil Twining's English Breakfast tea dari lemari. Aku mengerutkan bibir.

"Bukankah aku mengambil kesimpulan lebih dulu?"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tak yakin kita telah menyimpulkan apa pun, Nona Xi," bisiknya.

Apa yang dia maksud dengan itu? Negosiasi kita? err ... hubungan kita ... apapun itu? Dia masih begitu samar. Aku menyajikan sarapan ke piring yang sudah dipanaskan dan meletakkan diatas alas piring. Aku membuka kulkas dan menemukan beberapa sirup maple.

Aku melirik Sehun, dan dia menungguku untuk duduk.

"Miss Xi." Dia menarik kursi untukku.

"Mr. Oh," aku mengangguk. Aku sedikit meringis saat mau duduk.

"Apa kau masih nyeri?" Tanyanya sambil duduk. Mata abu-abunya suram.

Mukaku memerah. Mengapa ia mengajukan pertanyaan pribadi seperti itu?

"Yah, jujur saja, aku tak pernah mengalami ini," aku membentaknya. "Apakah kau ingin menawarkan rasa simpatimu?" Aku menjawab kelewat manis. Aku rasa dia mencoba untuk menahan senyum, tapi aku tak yakin.

"Tidak. Aku ingin tahu apa kita harus meneruskan latihan dasarmu."

"Oh." Aku tercengang menatapnya saat napasku berhenti dan sesuatu dalam diriku mengepal erat. Ooh ... itu begitu manis. Aku menahan eranganku.

"Makan, Luhan." Nafsu makanku menjadi tidak jelas lagi ...lebih ... lebih banyak seks ... ya ..tolong.

"Ini benar-benar enak." dia nyengir.

Aku mencoba sesuap telur dadar tapi hampir tak bisa mencicipinya. Latihan dasar! Aku ingin bercinta dengan mulutmu. Apakah itu merupakan bagian dari latihan dasar?

"Berhenti menggigit bibirmu. Itu sangat mengganggu, dan aku tahu kau tak memakai apa pun di dalam bajuku yang membuatku bahkan lebih mengganggu," ia menggeram.

Aku mencelupkan teh celup di teko kecil yang telah disediakan Sehun. Perasaanku jadi gelisah.

"Jenis latihan dasar apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu?" Aku bertanya, suaraku agak meninggi, mengkhianati keinginanku untuk terdengar normal, tak tertarik, dan setenang yang aku bisa dengan hormonku yang sudah mengacaukan sekujur tubuhku.

"Yah, karena kau masih sakit, aku pikir kita bisa mulai latihan oral."

Aku tersedak tehku, dan aku menatapnya, dengan mata melebar dan menganga. Dia menepuk lembut punggungku dan memberiku jus jeruk. Aku tak bisa mengatakan apa yang dia pikirkan.

"Itupun jika kau ingin tinggal," tambahnya. Aku melirik dia, berusaha memulihkan keseimbanganku. Ekspresinya tidak bisa dibaca. membuatku sangat frustasi.

"Aku ingin tinggal untuk hari ini. Jika tidak apa-apa. Aku harus bekerja besok."

"Jam berapa kau harus bekerja besok?"

"Sembilan."

"Aku akan memastikan kau bisa bekerja pada jam sembilan besok."

Aku mengerutkan kening. Apa dia ingin aku tinggal semalam lagi?

"Aku harus pulang malam ini - aku butuh pakaian bersih."

"Kita bisa membeli pakaian di sini."

Aku tidak punya uang lebih untuk belanja pakaian. Tangannya menggengam daguku, menarik bibirku supaya lepas dari cengkeraman gigi. Aku bahkan tidak sadar sudah menggigit bibirku.

"Apa itu?" Tanya dia.

"Aku harus pulang malam ini."

Mulutnya membentuk garis keras.

"Oke, malam ini," dia menyetujui. "Sekarang makan sarapanmu."

Pikiran dan perutku kacau. Nafsu makanku sudah hilang. Aku menatap sarapanku yang tinggal separuh. Aku tidak lapar.

"Makan, Luhan. Kau tak makan semalam."

"Aku benar-benar tidak lapar," bisikku.

Matanya menyipit.

"Aku benar-benar ingin kau menyelesaikan sarapanmu."

"Ada apa dengan kau dan makanan?" kataku spontan. Alisnya menyambung.

"Aku sudah bilang, aku punya masalah dengan makanan yang terbuang. Makan," bentaknya. Matanya gelap, menyedihkan.

Sialan. Semua ini tentang apa? Aku mengambil garpuku dan makan secara perlahan, mencoba untuk mengunyah. Aku harus ingat untuk tidak menempatkan begitu banyak di piringku jika dia jadi aneh tentang makanan. Ekspresinya melembut saat aku pelan-pelan menghabiskan sarapanku. Aku memperhatikan dia mengambil piringnya. Dia menungguku untuk menyelesaikannya, dan kemudian ia mengambil piringku.

"Kau sudah memasak, aku yang mencuci piring."

"Itu sangat demokratis."

"Ya." Dia mengernyit. "Bukan gayaku seperti biasanya. Setelah aku menyelesaikan ini, kita akan mandi berendam."

"Oh, oke." Oh... Aku lebih suka mandi pancuran. Telponku berdering, menyela lamunanku. Ini Kyungsoo.

"Hai." Aku berjalan ke pintu kaca balkon, menjauhi dia.

"Lu, mengapa kau tak mengirimkan pesan tadi malam?" Dia marah.

"Maaf, semalam aku sedang disibukkan oleh suatu hal."

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, aku baik."

"Apakah kau?" Dia memancing untuk memberi informasi, nadanya penuh harap Aku memutar mataku.

"Kyung, aku tak ingin bicara lewat telepon." Sehun melirik ke arahku.

"Kau sudah... aku tahu."

Bagaimana dia bisa tahu? Dia menggertak, dan aku tak bisa bicara tentang ini. Aku telah menandatangani perjanjian sialan itu.

"Tolonglah, Kyungie."

"Bagaimana rasanya? Apakah kau oke? "

"Aku sudah bilang aku baik-baik saja."

"Apakah dia lembut?"

"Aku mohon Kyung!" Aku tak bisa menyembunyikan kejengkelanku.

"Lu, Jangan menyimpan ini dariku, aku sudah menunggu saat ini hampir selama empat tahun."

"Aku akan bertemu denganmu malam ini." Aku menutup telepon.

Ini akan jadi sulit untuk berterus terang. Dia sangat ulet, dan dia ingin tahu - secara detail, dan aku tak bisa memberitahunya karena aku telah menandatangani - apa sebutannya? Perjanjian kerahasiaan.

Dan benar dia akan bertingkah. Aku perlu rencana. Aku berbalik melihat Sehun bergerak luwes di sekitar dapurnya.

"Perjanjiannya, apakah itu mencakup semuanya?" Aku bertanya ragu-ragu.

"Kenapa?" Dia berbalik dan menatapku sambil membuang bekas Twining's English Breakfast tea. Mukaku memerah.

"Yah, aku punya beberapa pertanyaan, kau tahu, tentang seks." Aku menatap jari-jariku. "Dan aku ingin bertanya pada Kyungsoo."

"Kau bisa bertanya padaku."

"Sehun, dengan segala hormat." Suaraku memudar. Aku tak dapat bertanya padamu. Aku akan mendapatkan jawaban yang tak seimbang darimu, luar biasa abnormal, menyimpang dari pandangan dunia tentang seks. Aku ingin pendapat yang netral. "Ini hanya tentang mekanisnya. Aku tak akan menyebutkan tentang Red Room of Pain."

Dia mengangkat alisnya.

"Red Room of Pain? Ini sebagian besar mengenai kenikmatan, Luhan. Percayalah," katanya.

"Selain itu," nadanya lebih keras. "Teman sekamarmu bisa menjadi binatang yang bermuka dua dengan saudaraku. Aku benar-benar lebih suka kau tak melakukannya."

"Apakah keluargamu tahu tentang ... um kegemaranmu?"

"Tidak. Ini bukanlah urusan mereka." Dia berjalan pelan ke arahku sampai dia berdiri di depanku.

"Apa yang kau ingin ketahui?" Tanyanya, dan mengangkat tangannya, menjalankan jari-jarinya dengan lembut dari pipi ke dagu, kepalanya miring ke belakang sehingga ia dapat melihat langsung ke mataku. Aku menggeliat dalam hati. Aku tak bisa berbohong pada pria ini.

"Tak ada yang spesifik saat ini," bisikku.

"Yah, kita bisa mulai dengan - bagaimana rasanya semalam bagimu?" Matanya terbakar, penuh dengan rasa ingin tahu. Dia ingin tahu. Wow.

"Menyenangkan," bisikku.

Bibirnya mengangkat sedikit.

"Aku juga," bisiknya. "Aku belum pernah berhubungan seks secara tradisional sebelumnya. Banyak yang bisa dikatakan untuk itu. Tapi mungkin karena itu denganmu." Dia menyentuh bibir bawahku.

Tiba-tiba aku menarik napas. Seks tradisional?

"Ayo, kita mandi." Dia membungkuk dan menciumku. Hatiku melompat dan gairah menggenang turun rendah ke bawah ... disana.

Bak mandi dirancang terbuat dari batu putih, dalam, berbentuk oval. Sehun membungkuk dan mengisinya dari keran di dinding keramik. Dia menuangkan sedikit sabun mandi cair yang mahal kedalam air. Busanya memenuhi bak mandi dan bau Jasmine yang manis menggoda. Dia berdiri dan menatapku, matanya gelap, kemudian melepas t-shirtnya dan melemparkan ke lantai.

"Miss Xi." Dia mengulurkan tangannya.

Aku berdiri di ambang pintu, dengan mata terbelalak dan waspada, aku memeluk diriku sendiri. Aku melangkah pelan-pelan sambil mengagumi fisiknya. Dia tampak lezat. Bawah sadarku tak sadarkan diri, dan pingsan di suatu tempat di belakang kepalaku. Aku mengambil tangannya, dan dia membawaku masuk ke bak mandi sementara aku masih mengenakan kemejanya. Aku menuruti perintahnya. Aku harus membiasakan diri jika aku mau menerima tawarannya yang memalukan... andai! Air panasnya begitu menggoda.

"Berbalik, pandanglah aku," perintahnya, suaranya lembut. Aku lakukan apa yang diminta. Dia menatapku penuh perhatian.

"Aku tahu bibir itu terasa nikmat, aku bisa membuktikannya, tapi bisakah kau berhenti menggigitnya?" Katanya dengan gigi terkatup. "Kau menggigit itu membuatku ingin bercinta denganmu, dan kau masih nyeri, oke?"

Aku terkesiap, secara otomatis membuka bibirku, terkejut.

"Ya," dia menantang. "Punya gambarannya." Dia melotot padaku. Aku mengangguk panik. Aku tak tahu aku bisa begitu mempengaruhi dirinya.

"Bagus." Dia mengambil iPodku dari saku baju, dan meletakkannya di wastafel.

"Air dan iPod - bukan kombinasi yang pas," ia bergumam. Dia memegang ujung bawah kemeja putihku, mengangkatnya ke atas kepalaku, dan membuangnya ke lantai.

Dia berdiri kembali untuk menatapku. Ya ampun aku telanjang. Mukaku merah padam dan menunduk menatap tanganku, sejajar dengan dasar perutku, dan aku sangat ingin menghilang ke dalam air panas dan busa, tapi aku tahu dia tak akan menginginkan hal itu.

"Hei," ia memanggilku. Aku mengintip ke arahnya, dan memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi. "Luhan, kau seorang wanita yang sangat cantik. Keseluruhannya. Jangan menundukkan kepalamu karena malu. Kau tak punya sesuatu yang membuatmu merasa malu, dan aku benar-benar bahagia berdiri di sini dan menatapmu." Dia memegang daguku dan memiringkan kepalaku hingga bisa melihat matanya. Matanya lembut dan hangat, bahkan panas. Oh. Dia begitu dekat. Aku bisa menjangkau dan menyentuhnya.

"Kau bisa masuk bak mandi sekarang." Dia menghentikan pikiranku yang kemana-mana dan aku masuk ke dalam air hangat.. Ooh ... rasa agak perih membuatku terkejut, tapi baunya sangat wangi, dan rasa perih cepat hilang. Aku berbaring dan memejamkan mata sebentar, santai dalam kehangatan yang menenangkan. Ketika aku membukanya, ia menatap ke arahku.

"Mengapa kau tak bergabung denganku?" Aku bertanya, dengan berani aku pikir - suaraku serak.

"Aku pikir aku akan masuk juga," jawabnya.

Dia melepas celana piyamanya dan masuk di belakangku. Air naik saat ia duduk dan menarikku ke dadanya. Ia menempatkan kakinya yang panjang diantara tubuhku, lututnya ditekuk dan membuka kakiku. Aku terkesiap kaget. Hidungnya di rambutku dan dia menghirup dalam-dalam.

"Baumu harum, Luhan."

Sebuah getaran berjalan ke seluruh tubuhku. Aku telanjang, satu bak mandi dengan Oh Sehun yang telanjang. Jika seseorang telah mengatakan bahwa aku melakukan ini ketika aku terbangun di suite hotelnya kemarin, aku tak akan percaya pada mereka.

Dia meraih sebotol sabun mandi dari rak di samping bak mandi dan menyemprotkan beberapa ke tangannya. Ia menggosok kedua tangannya, menciptakan busa, lembut berbusa, dan mulai menyabuni leher dan bahuku, memijat dengan jari-jarinya yang kuat. Aku mengerang. Pijatan tangannya terasa nikmat.

"Kau suka?" Aku mendengar senyumnya.

"Hmm."

Tangannya berpindah ke bawah lenganku, lalu menyabuni ketiakku dengan lembut. Aku sangat senang Kyungsoo memaksaku bercukur. Tangannya berpindah ke payudaraku, dan aku menarik napas panjang saat jari-jarinya melingkarinya dan mulai meremas dengan lembut. Tubuhku langsung melengkung, mendorong payudaraku ke tangannya. Putingku sakit. Sangat sakit, tak diragukan lagi karena perlakuan yang tak lembut sama sekali semalam. Tak lama kemudian tangannya berpindah ke perutku. Napasku meningkat, dan jantungku berpacu. Aku merasakan sesuatu bertambah keras menempel di bokongku. Ini sangat merangsang menyadari bahwa tubuhku bisa membuat dia seperti itu. Ha ... jangan punya pikiran seperti itu. Bawah sadarku menyeringai. Aku menyingkirkan pemikiran yang tak kuinginkan.

Dia berhenti dan meraih waslap, saat aku terengah-engah, menginginkan ... membutuhkan. Tanganku bertumpu pada pahanya yang berotot. Menyemprotkan sabun ke waslap, ia membungkuk dan menyabuni di antara kedua kakiku. Aku menahan napas. Jari-jarinya dengan terampil merangsangku melalui waslap, itu surgawi, dan pinggulku mulai bergerak mengikuti irama sentuhan tangannya. Saat sensasi menguasai, aku memiringkan kepalaku ke belakang, mataku memutar ke bagian belakang kepalaku, mulutku membuka, dan aku merintih. Desakan sedang membangun perlahan, tak terelakkan dalam diriku ... oh.

"Rasakan ini, sayang," Sehun berbisik di telingaku dan menggigit dengan lembut daun telingaku. "Rasakan ini untukku." Kedua kakiku ditahan ke sisi bak mandi, menahanku, memberikan akses dengan mudah ke bagian paling pribadi dalam diriku.

"Oh ...Tolonglah," bisikku. Aku mencoba menggerakkan kakiku saat tubuhku menjadi kaku. Aku seperti budak seksual untuk pria ini, dan ia tak membiarkan aku bergerak.

"Aku pikir kau cukup bersih sekarang," bisiknya, dan dia berhenti. Apa! Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!

Napasku berantakan.

"Kenapa kamu berhenti?" Aku terkesiap.

"Karena aku punya rencana lain untukmu Luhan."

Apa ... oh... tapi ... aku ... itu tak adil.

"Berbalik. Aku perlu disabuni juga," bisiknya.

Oh! Beralih menghadapnya, aku terkejut melihat ereksinya sudah membesar dan keras dalam genggamannya.

Mulutku menganga.

"Aku ingin kau mengenal dengan baik, pada istilah nama pertama jika kau mau, dengan bagian favoritku yang paling berharga dari tubuhku. Aku sangat terikat pada hal ini."

Sangat besar dan semakin besar. Ereksinya ada diatas garis air, air juga menetes dipinggulnya. Aku meliriknya dan mukanya menyeringai nakal. Dia menikmati ekspresi terkejutku. Aku menyadari bahwa aku sedang menatap. Aku menelan ludah. Itu pernah berada dalam diriku! Rasanya tak mungkin. Dia ingin aku menyentuhnya. Hmm ... oke, lakukan.

Aku tersenyum padanya dan meraih sabun mandi, menyemprotkan sabun ke tanganku. Persis seperti yang dilakukannya, menggosok sabun di tanganku sampai berbusa. Aku tak mengalihkan pandangan darinya. Bibirku terbuka untuk menyesuaikan pernapasanku... sengaja dengan lembut aku menggigit bibir bawahku dan kemudian menjalankan lidahku di atasnya, menelusuri gigiku. Matanya serius dan gelap, dan melebar saat lidahku menelusuri bibir bawahku. Aku menyentuhnya, seperti saat dia memegang dirinya sendiri. Matanya menutup sebentar. Wow ... terasa jauh lebih keras dari yang aku pikirkan. Aku meremas, dan ia menempatkan tangannya di atas tanganku.

"Seperti ini," ia berbisik, dan dia menggerakkan tangannya naik turun dengan mencengkeram jariku, dan jari-jariku bertambah erat disekitarnya. Dia menutup matanya lagi, dan napasnya tersengal-sengal. Saat membuka lagi, tatapan mata abu-abunya terbakar dan meleleh. "Seperti itu, Sayang."

Dia melepaskan pegangan pada tanganku untuk aku meneruskan sendiri, dan menutup matanya saat aku bergerak naik dan turun. Dia menegang, secara refleks pinggulnya sedikit maju saat aku pegang lebih erat lagi. Sebuah erangan rendah keluar dari dalam tenggorokannya. Bercinta dengan mulutku ... hmm. Aku ingat dia mendorong ibu jarinya ke mulutku dan memintaku untuk mengisap, keras. Mulutnya menganga sedikit saat napasnya meningkat. Aku membungkuk kedepan, selagi matanya tertutup, dan menempatkan bibirku disekitarnya dan mencoba menghisap, menjalankan lidahku ke ujungnya.

"Wow ... Lu." Matanya terbuka, dan aku menghisap lebih keras.

Hmm ... dia lembut dan sekaligus keras, seperti baja terbungkus beludru, dan mengejutkan gurih - asin dan licin.

"Ya Tuhan," dia mengerang, dan menutup matanya kembali.

Bergeser turun, aku mendorongnya ke dalam mulutku. Dia mengerang lagi. Ha! Dewi batinku senang. Aku bisa melakukan ini. Aku bisa bercinta dengan mulutku. Lidahku berputar di sekitar ujungnya lagi, dan pinggulnya menegang. Matanya terbuka sekarang, membara. Giginya yang terkatup saat dia menegang lagi, dan aku mendorongnya lebih dalam ke mulutku, menyangga diriku pada pahanya. Aku merasa kakinya menegang di bawah tanganku. Dia meraih kuncirku dan mulai benar-benar bergerak.

"Oh ... sayang ... ini terasa nikmat," bisiknya. Aku hisap lebih keras, menjalankan lidahku di ujung ereksinya yang mengesankan. Membungkus gigi dengan belakang bibirku, Aku menjepit mulutku disekitarnya. Napasnya mendesis di antara giginya, dan dia mengerang.

"Ya Tuhan. Seberapa jauh kau bisa lakukan?" bisiknya.

Hmm ... Aku menariknya lebih dalam ke dalamku jadi aku bisa merasakan dia di belakang tenggorokanku dan kemudian ke depan lagi. Lidahku berputar sekitar ujungnya. Miliknya adalah es lolipop-ku rasa Oh Sehun. Aku menghisap lebih keras dan lebih keras, mendorongnya lebih dalam dan lebih dalam, lidahku berputar-putar. Hmm ... aku tak tahu memberi kenikmatan bisa menjadi begitu mengairahkan, mengawasinya menggeliat dengan halus dengan mendambakan sesuatu. Dewi batinku melakukan tarian dengan beberapa gerakan salsa.

"Luhan, aku akan keluar di dalam mulutmu," nada desahnya memperingatkan. "Jika kau mau aku tak melakukannya, berhenti sekarang." Dia menekan pinggulnya lagi, matanya melebar, waspada, dan penuh nafsu - membutuhkan sesuatu dariku. Membutuhkan mulutku ... oh.

Sialan. Tangannya benar-benar mencengkeram rambutku. Aku bisa melakukan ini. Aku mendorong lebih keras lagi dan, di saat kepercayaan diri yang luar biasa, aku melepas gigiku. itu membawanya sampai kepuncak.

Dia berteriak dan diam, dan aku bisa merasakan cairan hangat asin mengalir ke tenggorokanku. Aku menelan cepat. Ugh ... aku tak yakin tentang hal ini. Tapi ketika aku melihatnya, dan dia keluar di bak mandi karena aku, dan aku jadi tak peduli. Aku duduk dan menontonnya, senyum sombong penuh kemenangan tersungging di sudut bibirku. Napasnya tak teratur. Membuka mata, ia melotot ke arahku.

"Mengapa kau tak tersedak?" Tanyanya, heran " Ya Tuhan, Lu ... itu ... nikmat, benar-benar nikmat,sungguh tak terduga." Dia mengerutkan kening. "Kau tahu, kau tak pernah berhenti membuatku takjub."

Aku tersenyum dan dengan sadar menggigit bibirku. Dia menatapku curiga.

"Apa kau pernah melakukan itu sebelumnya?"

"Tidak" Dan aku tak bisa menahan sedikit semburat kebanggaan dalam penyangkalanku.

"Bagus," katanya puas dan, aku pikir, lega. "Pertama kali lainnya, Miss Xi."

Sepertinya dia menilaiku. "Nah, kau mendapatkan nilai A dalam keterampilan oral. Ayo, kita pergi ke ranjang, aku berhutang orgasme padamu."

Orgasme! Sekali lagi!

Dengan cepat, dia keluar dari bak mandi, memberiku untuk pertama kalinya melihat penuh seorang Adonis yaitu Oh Sehun. Dewi batinku telah berhenti menari dan terus menatapnya, mulut terbuka dan sedikit air liur menetes. Ereksinya sudah jinak, tapi masih besar ... wow. Dia membungkus handuk kecil di pinggangnya, menutupi seperlunya saja, dan memegang sebuah handuk putih halus yang lebih besar bagiku. Keluar dari bak mandi, aku meraih tangannya yang terulur. Dia membungkusku dengan handuk, menarikku ke dalam pelukannya, dan menciumku dengan keras, mendorong lidahnya ke mulutku.

Aku ingin merangkulnya ... menyentuhnya ... tapi dia menahan lenganku terjebak dalam handuk. Aku segera tenggelam dalam ciumannya. Dia membuai kepalaku, lidahnya menjelajahi mulutku, dan aku menilai dia mungkin mengungkapkan rasa terima kasihnya - mungkin - untuk blowjob pertamaku? Wow?

Dia memindahkan tangannya di kedua sisi wajahku, menatap tajam ke mataku. Dia tampak tersesat.

"Katakan ya," bisiknya sungguh-sungguh.

Aku mengerutkan kening, tak mengerti.

"Untuk apa?"

"Ya untuk perjanjian kita. Untuk menjadi milikku. Tolong, Lu," bisiknya, menekankan kata terakhir dan namaku, memohon. Dia menciumku lagi, manis, penuh gairah, sebelum ia berdiri kembali dan menatapku, berkedip sedikit. Dia mengambil tanganku dan membawaku kembali ke kamar tidurnya, meninggalkanku terguncang, jadi aku mengikutinya dengan patuh. Tertegun. Dia benar-benar menginginkan ini.

Di kamar tidur, ia menatap ke arahku saat kami berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Percaya padaku?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba. Aku mengangguk, mataku terbelalak mendadak menyadari bahwa aku mempercayainya. Apa yang dia lakukan padaku sekarang? Sebuah getaran listrik menjalariku.

"Gadis baik," dia bernafas, ibu jarinya menyentuh bibir bawahku. Dia melangkah ke lemarinya dan kembali membawa dasi sutra perak abu-abu.

"Lekatkan tanganmu bersama-sama di depanmu," perintahnya sambil melepas handukku dan melemparkannya ke lantai.

Aku menurut, dan ia mengikat pergelangan tanganku dengan dasinya, mengikat dengan kuat. Matanya cerah bergairah. Dia mengikat simpul. Ini aman. Sebagian pramuka pasti pernah belajar mengikat dengan cara ini. Sekarang apalagi? Denyut nadiku berpacu, jantungku berdetak gelisah. Dia melepaskan kuncirku.

"Kau terlihat begitu muda dengan ini," bisiknya dan bergerak maju. Tanpa sadar, aku mundur sampai merasakan tempat tidur menempel dibelakang lututku. Dia menjatuhkan handuknya, tapi aku tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari wajahnya. Ekspresinya bersemangat, penuh hasrat.

"Oh, Luhan, apa yang harus kulakukan untukmu?" Bisiknya sambil menurunkanku di tempat tidur, berbaring di sampingku, dan mengangkat tanganku di atas kepalaku.

"Letakkan tanganmu tetap di situ, jangan memindahkannya, mengerti?" Matanya terbakar menatapku, dan aku terengah-engah menatapnya. Ini bukan seorang pria yang aku ingin lawan...sama sekali.

"Jawab aku," tuntutnya, suaranya sangat lembut.

"Aku tak akan menggerakkan tanganku." Aku terengah-engah.

"Anak manis," bisiknya dan sengaja menjilati bibirnya perlahan. Aku terpesona oleh lidahnya saat menyapu perlahan-lahan bibir atasnya. Dia menatap mataku, mengawasiku, menilai. Dia membungkuk dan langsung mencium bibirku.

"Aku akan mencium seluruh tubuhmu, Miss Xi," katanya lembut, dan dia meraih daguku, mendorongnya keatas memberi ruang pada tenggorokanku. Bibirnya meluncur kebawah tenggorokanku, mengisap, dan menggigit di pangkal leherku. Tubuhku melonjak... di segala tempat. Pengalaman mandi barusan membuat kulitku masih terasa sangat sensitif. Darah memanasku mengumpul rendah di perut, diantara kedua kakiku, tepat di bawah sana. Aku mengerang.

Aku ingin menyentuhnya. Aku menggerakkan tanganku dan agak susah, mengingat aku terikat, merasakan rambutnya. Dia berhenti menciumku dan melotot ke arahku, menggelengkan kepala sambil berdecak. Dia meraih tanganku dan menempatkannya di atas kepalaku lagi.

"Jangan menggerakkan tanganmu, atau kita harus mulai dari awal lagi," Dia menegurku dengan lembut.

Oh, dia seorang penggoda.

"Aku ingin menyentuhmu." Suaraku mendesah dan diluar kontrol.

"Aku tahu," bisiknya. "Tetap taruh tanganmu di atas kepala," perintahnya, suaranya tegas.

Dia menangkup daguku lagi dan mulai mencium leherku seperti sebelumnya. Oh ... dia membuatku begitu frustasi.

Tangannya menjalar ke bawah tubuhku dan payudaraku saat ia mencapai pangkal leherku dengan bibirnya. Sentuhan hidungnya berputar di sekitar leherku kemudian mulai menjelajah secara perlahan dengan mulutnya, turun kebawah, mengikuti jejak tangannya, turun ke payudaraku. Menciumi bergantian dan menggigit dengan lembut dan putingku dengan lembut dihisap. Ya ampun.

Pinggulku mulai bergoyang dan bergerak atas kemauannya sendiri, mengikuti irama mulutnya padaku, dan aku berusaha keras untuk mengingat untuk menjaga tanganku tetap di atas kepalaku.

"Tetap diam," dia mengingatkan, napasnya hangat terasa di kulitku. Sampai pusarku, dia mencium dengan lidahnya, dan kemudian dengan lembut menyentuh perutku dengan giginya. Tubuhku melengkung ditempat tidur. "Hmm. Kau begitu manis, Miss Xi." Hidungnya meluncur sepanjang garis antara perut dan rambut pubisku, menggigitku dengan lembut, menggodaku dengan lidahnya. Tiba-tiba dia duduk, berlutut di kakiku, menggenggam kedua pergelangan kakiku dan membuka kakiku lebar.

Sial. Dia mengambil kaki kiriku, menekuk lututku, dan membawa kakiku sampai ke mulutnya.

Menonton dan menilai setiap reaksiku, Dengan lembut dia menciumi setiap jari kakiku kemudian menggigitnya dengan lembut pada telapaknya. Ketika sampai ujung jari kecilku, dia menggigit lebih keras, dan aku mengejang, merintih. Dia menciumiku hingga punggung kakiku - dan aku tak bisa lagi mengawasinya.

Ini terlalu erotis. Aku akan segera terbakar. Aku menutup mata dan mencoba untuk menyerap dan mengatur semua sensasi yang dia ciptakan. Dia mencium pergelangan kakiku dan naik ke betis lalu lututku, berhenti tepat di atasnya. Lalu dia memulai pada kaki kananku, mengulangi lagi semuanya, proses yang sangat menggairahkan.

"Oh, tolonglah," aku mengerang saat dia menggigit jari kelingkingku, tindakannya menjadikan campur aduk didalam perutku.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, Miss Xi," dia mengambil nafas.

Kali ini ia tak berhenti pada lututku, tapi terus sampai bagian dalam paha, mendorong pahaku terpisah. Dan aku tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan, dan sebagian dari diriku ingin mendorongnya pergi karena aku malu dan gugup. Dia akan menciumku disana! Aku tahu itu. Dan bagian dalam diriku memuja dalam antisipasi. Dia turun ke lututku yang lain dan menciumi sepanjang pahaku, mencium, menjilat, mengisap, dan kemudian turun di antara kedua kakiku, menggerakkan hidungnya keatas dan kebawah pada kemaluanku, sangat lembut, sangat hati-hati. Aku menggeliat ... oh .

Dia berhenti, menungguku untuk tenang. Aku mengangkat kepala untuk menatapnya, mulutku terbuka dan jantungku berdebar keras berusaha untuk keluar.

"Apa kau tahu betapa sangat memabukkan aromamu, Miss Xi?" Gumamnya, dan menatapku, ia mendorong hidungnya ke kedalam rambut pubisku dan menghirupnya.

Mukaku memerah, di mana-mana, terasa mau pingsan, dan aku langsung memejamkan mata. Aku tak bisa menonton dia melakukan itu!

Dia meniup lembut sepanjang kemaluanku. Oh sial ...

"Aku suka ini." Dengan lembut dia menarik rambut pubisku. "Mungkin kita akan menyisakan ini."

"Oh ... tolonglah," Aku mohon.

"Hmm, aku suka saat kau memohon padaku, Luhan."

Aku mengerang.

"Membalas kebaikan bukan kebiasaanku, Miss Xi," bisiknya saat dia dengan lembut meniup keatas dan bawah padaku. "Tapi kau menyenangkanku hari ini, dan kau seharusnya diberi penghargaan." Aku mendengar seringai nakal dalam suaranya, dan sementara tubuhku bernyanyi mendengar kata-katanya, lidahnya perlahan-lahan mulai mengelilingi klitorisku saat tangannya menahan pahaku.

"Aargh!" aku mengerang dan tubuhku melengkung dan mengejang karena sentuhan lidahnya.

Lidahnya berputar putar, lagi dan lagi, membuatku tersiksa. Aku kehilangan akal sehat, setiap atom tubuhku sedang berkonsentrasi keras pada daerah kecil, pada puncak pahaku. Kakiku menjadi kaku, dan dia memasukkan jarinya kedalam diriku, dan aku mendengar menggeramnya.

"Oh, sayang. Aku suka bahwa kau begitu basah untukku."

Dia menggerakkan jarinya dalam putaran lebar, melonggarkanku, menarikku, lidahnya meniru aksinya, berputar-putar, aku mengerang. Ini terlalu banyak ... Tubuhku memohon pelepasan, dan aku tak bisa lagi mengingkarinya. Aku membiarkan lepas, kehilangan semua pemikiran meyakinkan saat orgasmeku meremas-remas bagian dalamku lagi dan lagi. Ya ampun. Aku berteriak, dan dunia datang dan menghilang dari pandangan saat dorongan klimaksku membuat semuanya kosong dan hampa.

Aku terengah-engah dan samar-samar terdengar suara robekan foil. Dengan perlahan dia memasuki diriku dan mulai bergerak. Oh ... Terasa nyeri dan nikmat, dan sekaligus tegas dan lembut.

"Bagaimana?" Dia mengambil nafas.

"Rasanya nikmat," aku mengambil nafas. Dan dia benar-benar mulai bergerak, cepat, keras, dan besar, mendorongku berulang-ulang sampai aku mendekati tepi jurang lagi. Aku merengek.

"Keluarlah untukku, sayang." Suaranya keras, terengah-engah di telingaku, dan Aku meledak di sekitarnya saat dia mendorong cepat ke dalam diriku.

"Terima ini," bisiknya, dan ia mendorong keras sekali lagi dan mengerang saat ia mencapai puncak, menekan dirinya ke dalam diriku. Lalu ia diam, tubuhnya kaku.

Ambruk di atasku, aku merasa berat tubuhnya membuatku terdesak ke dalam kasur. Aku menarik tanganku yang terikat diatas lehernya dan memeluk sebisanya. Aku tahu pada saat ini aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk pria ini. Aku miliknya. Senang bahwa dia memperkenalkan ini padaku, itu melebihi apapun yang kubayangkan. Dan ia ingin mengambil lebih jauh, sangat jauh, ke tempat yang aku tak bisa, didalam kepolosanku, pernah bayangkan. Oh ... apa yang harus kulakukan?

Dia bersandar di atas siku dan menatap ke arahku, mata abu-abu tajam.

"Lihat alangkah menyenangkannya saat kita bersama," bisiknya. "Jika kau memberikan dirimu padaku, akan jauh lebih baik. Percayalah, Luhan, aku bisa membawamu ke tempat-tempat yang kau bahkan tak tahu itu ada,"

Kata-katanya menggemakan pikiranku. Dia mengusap hidungnya ke hidungku. Aku masih belum pulih dari pengaruh fisiknya yang luar biasa, dan aku menatapnya kosong, untuk memahami pikiran dengan jelas.

Tiba-tiba kita berdua menyadari ada suara-suara di luar pintu kamar tidurnya. Butuh beberapa saat untuk mengetahui apa yang dapat aku dengar.

"Tapi jika dia masih di tempat tidur, dia pasti sakit. Dia tak pernah di tempat tidur pada saat seperti sekarang ini. Sehun jarang tidur sampai siang."

"Tolonglah, Mrs Oh."

"Jonghyun. Kamu tak dapat menahanku dari putraku."

"Mrs Grey, dia tidak sendirian."

"Apa maksudmu dia tidak sendirian?"

"Dia bersama seseorang."

"Oh ..." Bahkan aku mendengar rasa tak percaya dalam suaranya.

Sehun berkedip cepat, menatapku, mata terbelalak kegelian.

"Sial! Itu ibuku."

**TBC**

_Mind to review?_


End file.
